Bloody 13
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki/DLDR/RnR for last chap ya gengs :v
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © T

Warning © Ide pasaran, overdosis OOC, alur gak jelas, typo berkeliaran.

Summary © Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

 **.**

 **Bloody 13**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ichiraku Cafe._

Salah satu tempat _nongkrong_ yang tak asing bagi kaula muda Konoha, bangunannya didesain menggunakan desain arsitektur minimalis nan modern, tempat yang lumayan _kece_ untuk dijadikan tempat nongkrong sambil _selfie_ sampai mati gaya. Selain itu, menu-menu yang ditawarkan hampir tiap bulannya selalu di- _update_ dan jangan lupakan kecepatan _wifi-_ nya yang membuat _cafe_ ini semakin digilai.

Lokasi _Ichiharu Cafe_ termasuk berada di tataran lokasi strategis, berada di pusat kota dan jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah elit standar internasional, _Konoha High School_.

Di tempat ini pula, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang baru pindah dari Suna, menunggu seseorang. Ia sudah menunggu 30 menit lamanya, minuman taro di hadapannya nyaris habis dan _black forest cake_ -nya tersisa satu suapan saja. Ia memasang _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, _Photograph_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _Ed Sheeran_ , sesekali Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang ia tunggu, ia juga memperhatikan pengunjung kafe ini, kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa, pelajar dengan berbagai macam _seifuku_ dan orang kantoran yang mampir makan siang.

"Selamat Siang, dengan Hyuuga Hinata?" sapa seorang berambut ungu pendek dengan bunga di sisi kepalanya.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Silahkan duduk, Mbak" Hinata berdiri menjabat tangan gadis berumur 30an tersebut.

"Maaf ya, bikin nunggu. Tadi ada urusan di kantor" Wanita bernama Konan duduk lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan foto dari tas _Coco Chanel_ yang ia beli langsung di Paris.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Mbak. Lagian belum lama nunggu kok" Hinata kembali duduk dan melepas _earphone-_ nya.

"Ini foto apartemen kami, desain kamar dan berbagai perabotan yang ada di dalamnya, nggak beda jauh dengan yang kami pasang di _official blog_ kami" Konan membuka satu per satu foto ukuran 10R yang memperlihatkan seluruh sudut apartemen yang menjadi hunian eksklusif pelajar di Konoha, baik mahasiswa maupun siswa KHS.

Hinata pun langsung menyambar beberapa foto dan memperhatikannya dengan cermat. Besok Hinata sudah harus masuk sekolah barunya, _Konoha High School_ jadi hari ini ia harus menemukan tempat tinggal bahkan di mobilnya sudah penuh dengan barang-barang bawaannya dari Suna.

"Saya nggak terlalu suka keramaian, Mbak. Lantai yang nggak terlalu ramai yang mana ya?" Hinata bertanya kepada Konan yang sibuk melihat data di Ipad-nya.

"Apartemen kami kedap suara, kok. Jadi di lantai mana aja pasti tetep privasinya kejaga" ucap Konan ramah.

"Ada satu lantai yang penghuninya cuma 7 orang..." lanjut Konan memperhatikan data penghuni apartemen Akatsuki.

"Oh iya, yang itu aja, Mbak.." sahut Hinata bersemangat.

"Tapi di lantai 13..." Konan memandang Hinata.

"Wah, saya ambil yang itu aja, Mbak" Hinata meminum habis taro di hadapannya.

"Memangnya, nggak masalah kalau di lantai 13?" tanya Konan yang sebenarnya berusaha agar Hinata tidak memilih lantai 13 untuk huniannya.

"Emangnya lantai 13 kenapa, Mbak? Fasilitasnya beda yah sama apartemen di lantai yang lain?" Hinata kembali memperhatikan foto apartemen Akatsuki.

"Bukan gitu, sebenarnya apartemen Akatsuki adalah apartemen yang pembangunannya bermasalah. Arsitek yang membuatnya nggak tahu kenapa menambahkan lantai 13 dalam penomoran lantainya.." Konan menyeruput kopi Vietnam yang baru saja meneteskan tetesan terakhirnya.

"Semua penghuni apartemen menghindari lantai 13 dan nggak heran kalau penghuni apartemen di lantai 13 cuma 7 orang.." lanjut Konan.

' _Ini orang ngomong apa sih sebenernya...'_ Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud perkataan wanita yang di percayakan oleh Yahiko, pemilik apartemen Akatsuki, untuk mengelola apartemennya.

"Beberapa orang percaya angka-angka keramat, misalnya angka 4, 6, 13 dan semacamnya..." lanjut Konan ragu-ragu.

"Ini slip transfer dari rekening Papa saya ke rekening yang Mbak kasi ke saya... saya pilih lantai 13 di kamar 13" Hinata tersenyum menyerahkan slip transfer.

Hinata tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal tabu yang tidak masuk akal baginya. Hinata menambah kenekatannya dengan memilih kamar 13 yang juga masih kosong, ia seakan menantang Konan bahwa ia akan hidup baik-baik saja di lantai 13 kamar 13. Konan tidak mampu berbuat banyak, ia hanya menghembuskan nafas berat, pasrah.

"Baiklah, sesampai di Apartemen temui Izumo dan Kotetsu di kantor mereka di lantai dasar, jangan lupa perlihatkan surat perjanjian ini. Mereka berdua akan mengatur _password_ kamar dan mengurusi yang lainnya" Konan menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Hinata untuk ditandatangani.

"Saya pindah hari ini nggak masalah kan, Mbak?" tanya Hinata memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam _sling bang_ -nya.

"Iya, nggak masalah kok. Terima kasih ya dan selamat datang di Konoha, _have a nice day_.." Konan berdiri tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata memarkirkan mobil _ford_ merahnya di _basement_ apartemen Akatsuki, ia langsung menuju kantor pengelola apartemen di lantai dasar. Dalam perjalannya ke kantor pengelola, Hinata berpapasan dengan banyak gadis dan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, ada yang berambut pink, ada yang berambut kuning jabrik, ada yang rambutnya di kuncir dan ada juga yang kelebihan berat badan.

2712 adalah _password_ yang Hinata tetapkan untuk kamarnya, Hinata sempat melirik ke sebuah kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerja Kotetsu dan Izumo, ia melihat judul tabel 'Lantai 13'. Sepertinya foto penghuni lantai 13, lantai yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Beberapa kertas lain menutupi kertas tersebut tapi Hinata sempat melihat sebuah foto laki-laki yang menggunakan penutup kepala dan masker, tak lupa kacamata hitam kecil yang menambah kesan ' _unknown_ ' pada orang tersebut.

"Izumo, bantu Nona ini mengangkat barangnya" perintah Kotetsu pada rekannya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, bisa sendiri. Terima kasih..." Hinata membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan kantor Izumo dan Kotetsu, ia kembali ke _basement_ tempatnya memarkirkan mobil untuk mengangkut barang-barangnya ke lantai 13.

Hinata membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, ia menarik ransel _Spiderbilt_ -nya yang lumayan besar dan berat. Kemudian ia beralih ke bagasi mobil dan memandang dua koper besarnya sambil berpikir betapa bodohnya ia tak menerima tawaran Kotetsu untuk membantu membawa barangnya,

"Masa balik kesana lagi, sama aja menjilat ludah sendiri dong" Hinata berkacak pinggang memandang kedua koper besarnya.

Tiba-tiba mobil _Honda Jazz_ mengambil posisi parkir di samping mobil Hinata, dari pintu pengemudi keluarlah sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah, celana biru gelap, dasi kotak-kotak dan kemeja putih lengan pendek.

' _Konoha High School'_ Hinata membaca _sticker_ yang terpasang di bagian belakang mobil hitam tersebut.

Sang pemilik mobil menatap mobil disamping mobilnya, yah mobil _ford_ merah milik Hinata.

' _Eh, eh... kayaknya tau mukanya deh...'_ gumam Hinata mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Siswa _Konoha High School_ tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil Hinata dan menekan _alarm_ mobilnya.

"Hei..." Hinata mencoba menyapa. Cowok tersebut tidak menjawab namun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Gurame Shino, kan?" tanya Hinata sok kenal.

"Salah orang..." si cowok berlalu,

' _Aku salah orang apa salah sebut nama... Gurame, rubame, ramerame, abu rame bakar, abu-'_

"Aburame Shino, _sorry.._ " Hinata memperbaiki nama yang sempat ia rusak.

"Ya, ada perlu apa?" tanya cowok yang bernama Aburame Shino.

"Aku baru disini, baru pindah dari Suna. Tadi aku sempet liat kalo nggak salah kamu yang tinggal di lantai 13 kan?" Hinata melangkah mendekati Shino.

"Aku penghuni baru di apartemen ini dan kamarku di lantai 13 juga.." lanjut Hinata.

"Apa?" Shino terlihat kaget, meski nada suaranya datar dan ekspresi wajahnya terhalang oleh masker hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Aku cuma mau minta tolong, kok. Koperku besar-besar dan rasanya akuu...nggak bisa bawa" ucap Hinata sambil senyum gigi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening.

Itulah gambaran suasana yang tercipta di dalam _lift_ yang diisi oleh Hinata dan Shino. Hinata mojok di sudut _lift_ sambil menunggu telponnya diangkat seseorang, sedangkan Shino berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ dengan dua koper besar disamping kiri dan kanannya.

 _Tit._ Telpon Hinata diangkat.

" _Moshi-Mo.._ " Hinata baru saja akan mengucapkan salam.

' _Hinata, kamu dimana? Kenapa nggak ada di apartemen Kakak? Kamu itu baru disini, apa maksud BBM kamu yang bilang kamu udah dapat apartemen, kamu pikir nyari apartemen itu gampang, sekarang kamu lagi di-'_ seseorang dibalik telepon nyerocos. Hinata menjauhkan Iphone-nya dari telinganya.

"Oke. _Keep Calm_. Hinata udah nemu apartemen, besok Hinata udah masuk sekolah, Kak. Jarak sekolah baru Hinata dan apartemen Kakak jaraknya 50 tahun cahaya. Lagian Kakak kelamaan di _Social Camp_ kampusnya Kakak. Hinata udah gede, Kak, Hinata apa-apa nggak harus bergantung sama orang lain lagi..." Hinata menjelaskan dengan bosan.

' _Paman Hiashi nitip kamu ke Kakak..._ '

"Sudah terbuka.." Shino beranjak keluar dari _lift_ tak lupa membawa kedua koper Hinata.

' _Nah, siapa itu... itu suara laki-laki, siapa itu..!'_ itulah Neji, sepupu laki-laki paling menjengkelkan di dunia. Hinata tak menghiraukan suara setengah berteriak di balik telepon.

Baru dua langkah Hinata meninggalkan _lift_ , rasanya ia sudah tidak mampu berjalan saat melihat kondisi di sekitarnya.

Gelap.

Lorong apartemen begitu gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala, artinya tidak ada cahaya setitik pun.

 _Glek._

Hinata menggunakan Iphone-nya untuk menerangi jalan, ia berjalan di belakang Shino dengan takut-takut sambil sesekali memandang sekeliling.

"Hey, Shino. Kenapa nggak ada lampu yang nyala. Emangnya kamu dan penghuni lantai 13 yang lain nggak takut?" tanya Hinata tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Shino.

"Lampunya nyala, cuma nggak ada yang terlalu peduli untuk benerin lampu.." ujar Shino santai,

"Kamar nomor 13 kan?" Shino meletakkan koper Hinata di depan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 13 di bagian atasnya yang menyala.

" _Thanks_ ya, aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata..." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, Shino memandangnya sejenak lalu membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

"Aku di kamar nomor 8... Kalo ada apa-apa jangan ragu untuk nekan bel kamar nomor 8" lanjut Shino.

Suara derap langkah seseorang terdengar menuju ke arah Shino dan Hinata, Hinata mengarahkan Iphone-nya ke lorong gelap tempat sumber suara tersebut berasal. Hinata melihat sepasang kaki yang menggunakan sandal, jeans warna hitam dan sisanya Hinata belum bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

Langkah orang aneh tersebut terdengar semakin mendekat dan pada akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan Shino, tangannya meraih sesuatu di saku celananya kemudian mengarahkan ke bagian wajahnya.

"AAAA...!" Hinata menjerit sesaat saat orang aneh itu mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya ke bagian wajahnya.

Menyeramkan, itulah kesan pertama Hinata saat melihat wajah yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Siapa dia, Shino?" suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun, bagian bawah matanya hitam dan rambutnya di kuncir.

"Dia... penghuni baru, Shikamaru" sahut Shino.

"Kau seorang gadis?" tanya Shikamaru mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya tepat di wajah Hinata, Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Silau.

"I-iya" Hinata berusaha menutupi matanya.

"Akan ku beritahu Sasuke untuk memperbaiki penerangan di lorong ini" lanjut Shikamaru meninggalkan Shino dan Hinata.

' _Sasuke? Mungkin tukang listrik'_ batin Hinata.

"Dia Shikamaru, penghuni kamar 16. Lebih baik kau cepat masuk" Shino pun meninggalkan Hinata.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di lorong gelap, Hinata segera menekan _password_ apartemen barunya dan menangkut barangnya masuk. Ia menekan saklar lampu dan merasa lepas dari bahaya. Hinata melihat-lihat segala isi apartemennya, mulai dari ruang tamu yang diisi oleh sofa besar dan TV LCD 40 _inch_ , di depan sofa terdapat karpet bulu berwarna putih yang lebat dan terlihat lembut. Hinata mengecek dapur, dapurnya lengkap dengan segala perabotan memasak dan meja makan.

Lalu ia menuju kamarnya, ia memutar knop pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lebar saat mendapati kamar barunya sangat sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, _spring bed_ berukuran _king size_ , meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer, lemari pakaian dan sebuah meja rias dengan cermin yang cukup besar. Hinata berjalan menyingkap tirai putih jendela kamarnya, membuka kaca lalu melangkah ke balkon menikmati angin malam.

Gadis bermata ungu itu membiarkan jendelanya terbuka, membiarkan tirai putih jendelanya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Hinata kembali melangkah memasuki kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan merasakan lelah yang ia rasakan. Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam menikmati aroma _apple_ yang menyeruak dari pendingin ruangan.

" _Ngghh.._ " Hinata membalik tubuhnya ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya lalu-

"AAAAAA...!" lagi-lagi Hinata menjerit.

"HUAAA..! AAAAA..!" Hinata turun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Teriakannya pun semakin kencang.

"AAAAAAA...AAAA...!" Hinata masih menjerit, orang yang ada di hadapannya tak bergerak sejengkal pun dan tetap memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan ' _berteriaklah sesukamu dan berhenti saat kau lelah'_

"Si-siapa?" Hinata mengambil vas bunga di meja belajar dan menodongkannya kepada orang berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah membiarkan pintu apartemenmu terbuka begitu saja..." suaranya terdengar berat namun datar tanpa 'kesan' apapun.

Hinata baru ingat, setelah ia mengangkat barangnya masuk, ia lupa untuk menutup pintu apartemennya, ia terlalu sibuk mengamati segala isi apartemen barunya.

Lelaki berambut merah yang kini ada dihadapannya tentu saja masuk melalui pintu apartemen yang terbuka tanpa perlu usaha apapun, perlahan-lahan lelaki dengan garis hitam di sekeliling matanya meraih sesuatu di balik pungungnya. Sebuah _katana_.

"Gaara..?" seseorang muncul di balik punggung lelaki bernama Gaara, tepat di pintu kamar tidur Hinata. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup. Hinata masih berjaga dengan vas bunga di tangan kanannya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gaara?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam pendek,

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kenapa pintu apartemen 13 terbuka" lelaki bernama Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dari gagang _katana_ yang ia gantung di balik punggungnya.

"Penghuni baru?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam pada Hinata yang masih terlihat pucat.

"I-iya..." Hinata mengangguk tak berniat menurunkan vas bunga yang masih ia pegang meski tangannya perlahan-lahan basah oleh keringat.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga penghuni lantai 13. Aku di apartemen nomor 18. Kamu bisa memanggilku Sai" lelaki bernama Sai berbicara dengan nada suara yang ramah, mencoba menenangkan gadis dihadapannya yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Hinata melirik Gaara yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Dia Gaara, dia juga penghuni lantai 13 di apartemen nomor 19" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara.

"Dia baru pulang dari latihan _katana_ " lanjut Sai.

"Hati-hati dengan pintu apartemenmu.." Gaara berbalik meninggalkan Sai dan Hinata.

"Apa kau orang baru di kota ini?" tanya Sai pada Hinata yang berangsur-angsur tenang sejak Gaara meninggalkan apartemennya.

Sai dan Hinata mengobrol membicarakan banyak hal. Termasuk tentang penghuni apartemen lantai 13, tentang _Konoha High School_ dan tempat-tempat menarik di Konoha. Sai juga membantu Hinata meletakkan dan mengatur ulang beberapa perabotan yang ada di apartemen nomor 13 yang kini menjadi milik Hinata.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin malam, Hinata mengantar Sai ke depan pintu apartemennya.

"Terima kasih ya, udah bantuin. Ternyata orang-orang sini anak KHS semua.." Hinata kaget saat mendapati lorong apartemen yang tadinya gelap kini menjadi terang benderang, sangat beda dengan situasi pertama ia datang.

Mata ungu Hinata menangkap sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang berjalan dari ujung lorong apartemen dekat pintu _lift_. Matanya hitam, kulitnya bersih, hidungnya mancung dan yang paling penting adalah _body_ nya yang tinggi dan tegap.

' _He's so damn cool_ ' batin Hinata dalam hati tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok cowok tinggi yang perlahan-lahan menuju ke arahnya.

"Yo, Sasuke.." sapa Sai.

' _Oh jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke, masa tukang listrik penampilannya begini'_

"Dari mana?" tanya Sai memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depan apartemen nomor 12, depan apartemen Hinata.

"Benerin lampu" Sasuke mengangkat kotak plastik yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Pantas saja, lorongnya tiba-tiba dapat pencerahan" Sai memandang deretan lampu yang benar-benar menghilangkan kesan 'menyeramkan' di lorong lantai 13.

"Shikamaru yang memberitahuku, katanya ada penghuni baru dan itu...seorang cewek" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik singkat ke Hinata, ia menekan _password_ apartemennya, pintu terbuka, ia masuk lalu menutupnya kembali.

' _Ternyata bukan tukang listrik'_

Sai kembali ke apartemen nomor 18 dan Hinata pun memastikan pintu apartemennya tertutup rapat agar tak ada lagi orang asing yang masuk begitu saja, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

Namun, tepat sebelum Hinata berhasil menutup rapat pintu apartemennya. Seseorang tiba-tiba melintas di depan Hinata, ia menggunakan jaket dan penutup kepala. Ia sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Hinata, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

Kemudian, seberkas senyum yang tak bisa diartikan tercipta di wajah misteriusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang dinantikan Hinata telah tiba, hari dimana ia melangkahkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya memasuki sekolah barunya. Ia tampak rapi dengan rok kotak-kotak biru dengan potongan di atas lutut, kemeja putih lengan pendek dan dasi kotak-kotak senada yang terpasang longgar di kerah kemejanya. Ia menguncir tinggi-tinggi rambut ungunya, mengenakan sepatu putih dan menyambar ransel _Volcom_ -nya yang berwarna pink kotak-kotak.

" _O-ohayo_..." sapa Hinata pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen nomor 12. Seragam Sasuke sama dengan seragam Kiba dan bagi Hinata tetangga barunya itu semakin terlihat _ehm..._

"Kamu belum pernah keliatan di KHS.." Sasuke menarik pintu apartemennya,memiringkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan gadis berambut ungu yang baru keluar dari apartemen nomor 13.

"Aku memang siswa pindahan, hari ini hari pertamaku di KHS" Hinata mengekor di belakang Sasuke menuju pintu _lift._

"Ada banyak kamar kosong di lantai atas dan lantai bawah, kenapa kamu pilih di sini?" Sasuke menekan tombol lantai dasar, Hinata pun ikut memasuki _lift_ dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Salah ya?" Hinata menaikkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke yang ternyata juga menatapnya.

"Ada banyak rumor yang beredar di sekitar sini, akhir-akhir ini ada banyak gadis yang tiba-tiba menghilang..." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Menghilang bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Sasuke dengan cueknya berjalan menuju _basement_ tempatnya memarkirkan kendaraan kesayangannya. Tinggi badan yang berbeda membuat Hinata harus setengah berlari agar jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasukee.." seorang gadis berambut panjang menyapa Sasuke dan langsung merangkul lengannya.

' _Pacarnya ya.._ ' entah kenapa Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

"Shion.." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hari ini kita bareng yah, kayaknya ban mobilku bocor" ucap Shion dengan manja. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Shion menganggapnya sebagai pernyataan 'iya'. Sekilas Shion menatap Hinata dan memberikan senyuman, Hinata pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Apa kau tau jalan ke sekolah?"Sasuke berbalik bertanya pada Hinata yang belum merubah posisinya sedikit pun.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Kemarin sempat keliling di sekitar sini..." Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Sasuke tampak mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Kau ke sekolah naik apa?" Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata, Shion hanya melihat Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian.

Hinata meraih sesuatu di saku kemejanya, ia menekannya kemudian-

 _Tit..tit_

Lampu mobil _ford_ merah di samping Sasuke menyala bersamaan dengan Hinata menekan tombol di tangannya. Sasuke berjalan melewati beberapa mobil dan motor dan tentu saja dengan Shion yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke muncul dengan mengendarai motor Ninja merah dan lagi-lagi dengan Shion yang duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Lagian aku mirikin apa sih" Hinata berjalan menuju pintu mobilnya, namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat goresan cairan berwarna merah di ujung sepatu putihnya.

"Mungkin hanya tumpahan cat saja.." Hinata berusaha _positive thinking_.

Hinata memandang sekeliling, _basement_ sangat sepi bahkan lebih dari sepi karena saat ini hanya dirinya dan jejeran mobil yang berada di _basement_ , perlahan-lahan ia mulai berkeringat saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari ujung belakang _basement_.

" _Mmpphhhhh... Mpphhhhh_ " terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang mulutnya di bekap.

"Siapa disanaaa..." Hinata mengeraskan suaranya, ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti saat mata ungunya menangkap bayangan hitam yang melintas di sela-sela barisan mobil.

Tak ingin berakhir dengan rasa penasaran, Hinata memberanikan dirinya mengikuti arah bayangan hitam tersebut. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menelusuri barisan-barisan mobil tapi tak menemukan apapun. Tidak menemukan apapun? Tidak juga karena Hinata menemukan sebuah-

" _Cutter_?" Hinata melihat sebuah _cutter_ yang berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter darinya. Hinata tak berani melangkah lebih dari ini saat melihat _cutter_ yang berlumuran cairan warna merah.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..." 10 menit lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul 08 pagi, dia tidak boleh membuat hari pertamanya di sekolah menjadi buruk. Hinata kembali ke tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

 _ **Cleeennngg..**_

Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata mendengar suara kaleng terjatuh. Seseorang memperhatikan Hinata dan saat Hinata menoleh kebelakang, kepala dengan penutup kepala berwarna hitam itu menghilang di balik tembok.

Mobil _ford_ merah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menulusi aspal Konoha menuju _Konoha High School_. Pemandangan _Konoha High School_ memang terlihat jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan sekolah-sekolah lainnya di Konoha, parkiran sekolah ini penuh dengan deretan mobil mewah, siswa-siswinya pun terlihat sangat modis dan _trendy_. Hinata mengambil salah satu ruang kosong di parkiran untuk memarkirkan mobil yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 16.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu keluar dari mobilnya dan tampak kebingungan dengan lingkungan barunya. Semua siswa-siswi yang melewatinya tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Mencari ruang guru atau ruang kepala sekolah?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat melihat siswa berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, wajahnya beda jauh dengan Gaara yang juga berambut merah. Si rambut merah yang satu ini tampak lebih imut dan terlihat _friendly_.

"Kayaknya sih..." Hinata mengangkat bahu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke jejeran bangunan KHS.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke ruang guru..."

' _Sasori_ ' Hinata membaca _name tag_ orang yang baru saja menawarkannya bantuan.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya.." lagi-lagi Gaara muncul dengan misterius di belakang Sasori.

"Kau lagi..." Sasori mengalihkan wajahnya memandang Gaara yang tak pernah menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Sasori meninggalkan area parkiran, menyisakan Gaara dan Hinata yang saling pandang.

"Aku bisa mencari ruang guru sendirian..." Hinata tersenyum paksa dengan maksud menolak tawaran Gaara.

"Apa kau tidak takut dikerjai siswa lain?" entah Gaara terlalu sopan atau apa tapi setiap ia berbicara kepada seseorang ia selalu menatap orang tersebut dalam-dalam ke arah mata lawan bicaranya.

"Ayo.." tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinata mengekor di belakang Gaara.

Gaara meninggalkan Hinata di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu kayu lalu memutar knop pintu. Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah KHS, mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dan membicarakan tentang kelas Hinata.

Siswa kelas XI.5 secara teratur menuju ke bangku mereka masing-masing saat salah seorang guru _killer_ KHS memasuki ruang kelas, Anko-sensei, diikuti oleh Hinata yang berjalan di belakang Anko-sensei.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan seorang siswa baru dari Suna, ayo perkenalkan dirimu" Anko-sensei mempersilahkan Hinata.

" _Hyuuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku_!"

Hinata membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kelas, ia tampak tenang saat mendapati Shino duduk di pojok paling belakang. Ia kembali menatap satu per satu siswa yang ada di kelas ini, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Namun tampaknya orang yang ia cari tidak ada dan ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit saat mendapati Gaara yang duduk di tengah-tengah barisan bangku sedang sibuk membaca buku. Ia juga mendapati Sasori dan Shikamaru dan juga gadis yang tadi berangkat bersama Sasuke, Shion, yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Kau boleh duduk disamping Yamanaka Ino, yang berambut panjang itu.." Anko-sensei mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Hai, aku Ino. Salam kenal yaa..." Ino menggeser duduknya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membentuk pose _peace_ di jarinya.

"Aku Hinata, mohon bantuannya yah. Aku belum tahu banyak disini.." Hinata meletakkan ranselnya.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Ino berbisik-bisik karena Anko-sensei telah memulai pelajaran Fisika.

"Di Apartemen Akatsuki..." Sahut Hinata mengeluarkan buku tulis.

" _Really_? Aku juga tinggal disana" Ino tampak bersemangat.

"Kau dilantai berapa?" lanjut Ino.

"Lantai 13, apartemen nomor 13" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Apa? Lantai 13?" Ino terlihat _shock_

"Apa kau juga percaya terhadap angka keramat?" Hinata bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Angka keramat? Ah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kau ini beruntung bisa tinggal di lantai 13" Ino meletakkan pensilnya, tak berminat dengan Anko-sensei yang menjelaskan tentang gelombang.

"Beruntung bagaimana?" Hinata mendekatkan duduknya pada Ino.

"Dengar ya, penghuni lantai 13 itu cowok-cowok keren. Bayangkan saja, di sana ada Sai, si Ketua Klub Seni, ada Shikamaru juga. Meskipun dia tukang tidur, dia itu _smart_ dan sempat menjadi kandidat calon Ketua Osis tapi dia gagal karena saat pemaparan visi misi dia masih menyempatkan diri tertidur di ruang sidang.." Perkenalkan, Yamanaka Ino. Si bandar gosip. Hinata tertawa geli sambil memandang Shikamaru yang terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan penjelasan Anko-sensei.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka dan Sai membantuku membereskan apartemenku..." sahut Hinata.

"Tuh kan. Sai memang anak yang baik. Nah, selain itu ada Shino juga. Dia itu Ketua Klub Biologi. Terus, ada Gaara juga. Dia berkali-kali menang turnamen tanding pedang, aku pernah menontonnya saat latihan menggunakan _katana_ dan itu keren sekali..." Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil menatap Gaara yang terlihat menempelkan sesuatu di jari tangannya..

" _Tanganmu kenapa?_ " tanya siswa berambut cokelat kepada Gaara, teman sebangkunya.

" _Tidak sengaja tergores saat membersihkan katana"_ ucap Gaara pada Kiba.

"Lalu, Shion, salah satu cewek populer di sekolah ini, ku dengar dia sedang menargetkan Uchiha Sasuke, ada Sasori juga, yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat _action_ _figure_ dari bahan bekas..." Ino seolah hafal seluruh penghuni apartemen Akatsuki yang jumlahnya ratusan.

' _Jadi gadis itu di lantai 13 juga_ ' Hinata memandang punggung Shion yang duduk di depan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal di lantai 13 juga?"

"Ah, orang tuaku terlalu kolot. Mereka mempercayai angka 13 sebagai angka sial" Ino berdecak kesal mengingat saat ia mati-matian ingin tinggal di lantai 13 tapi orang tuanya melarang.

"Oh iya, mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, kau tidak akan tahan saat melihatnya karena dia itu-"

"Yamanaka-san, coba kerjakan soal nomor 20 di papan tulis..." Suara _horror_ Anko-sensei menghentikan penjelasan Ino yang mengabsen satu per satu penghuni lantai 13.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran Fisika berlangsung dengan _horror_ dan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran Bahasa yang begitu membosankan. Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswa kelas XI.5 tampak sibuk membereskan alat tulis mereka dan berhamburan keluar kelas. Hinata belum beranjak dari bangkunya, ia lebih memilih berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain seperti Sakura, Matsuri.

Percakapan mereka diinteruspi oleh keriuhan suara gadis-gadis kelas XI.5 saat melihat seseorang berambut _raven_ berdiri diambang pintu kelas mereka. Ia memandang seluruh isi kelas kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Sasukeee.." Shion tampak bersemangat saat Sasuke memasuki kelasnya tapi kesenangannya tak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke melewatinya berjalan menuju barisan bangku belakang.

Sakura, Ino, Matsuri dan Hinata memandang Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kalau kau mau ke kantin, mungkin aku bisa mengantarkanmu" pandangan Sasuke mengarah ke jendela, ia tak berani memandang seseorang baru saja ia ajak.

"Eh?" Sakura dan Ino saling pandang tidak mengerti, sedangkan Hinata masih berusaha mengolah apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku bertanya padamu.." Sasuke menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk pada Hinata.

"A-aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, Sasuke, hari ini aku mau makan mi ramen. Kau tahu? Aku belum terlalu bisa makan menggunakan sumpit. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku?" tiba-tiba Shion datang dan merangkul lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkan kelas saat Shion seolah menyeretnya tapi sebelum ia sempat meninggalkan kelas, ia memandang Gaara sambil menyipitkan matanya. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Gaara memutar tubuhnya memandang Shikamaru dan Shino secara bergantian.

Gaara keluar kelas diikuti Shikamaru dan Shino yang setengah berlari.

Mereka tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 7 malam Hinata baru tiba di apartemen, ia turun dari mobilnya diikuti Ino. Sepulang sekolah mereka menyempatkan diri mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Konoha.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu harus pulang malam..." ucap Hinata berjalan menuju _lift._

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak jalan"

"Kenapa tidak terbuka.." Hinata berkali-kali menekan pintu _lift_ sebelah kiri tapi tidak terbuka.

"Tidak biasanya _lift_ disini macet,coba yang kanan..." Hinata menuruti Ino dan pintu _lift_ sebelah kanan pun terbuka.

"Aku di lantai dasar apartemen nomor 7. Kalau butuh teman ngobrol, mampir saja" Ino melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang menghilang dibalik pintu _lift_.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong apartemen lantai 13, ia sedikit kaget saat mendapati Gaara berdiri di depan apartemennya. Saat Gaara menangkap sosok Hinata, ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju apartemen nomor 19.

"Tunggu..." Hinata menghentikan langkah Gaara. Gaara menoleh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tadi aku membeli _brownies_ keju dan kelihatannya agak berlebih mungkin kau-"

"Tadi kau kesini menggunakan _lift_ yang mana?" Gaara tidak menghiraukan tawaran Hinata.

"Yang sebelah kanan..."

Tepat setelah Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia mendengar keributan dari arah _lift_. Izumo dan Kotetsu keluar dari _lift_ diikuti beberapa orang. Izumo membawa kotak besar yang berisi peralatan, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan sesuatu di pintu _lift_ sebelah kiri yang entah sejak kapan tidak berfungsi. Orang-orang terus berdatangan dan berkumpul di depan pintu _lift_ yang sedang diperbaiki.

"Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya pada Gaara tapi tak mendapat jawaban karena Gaara terlihat sibuk dengan _Iphone_ hitam di genggamannya.

Satu per satu pintu apartemen lantai 13 terbuka, mulai dari Shion di apartemen nomor 7, Shino di apartemen 8, Shikamaru di apartemen 16, Sai di apartemen 18 dan yang terakhir Sasori keluar dari apartemen 20. Mereka serentak mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke bagian _lift_ yang entah sejak kapan dipadati orang. Hari ini adalah hari pertama lantai 13 terlihat begitu ramai.

Izumo dan Kotetsu dibantu beberapa orang berhasil membuka pintu _lift_ kiri dan-

"HUUAAAAA...!" terdengar beberapa jeritan dan bersamaan dengan jeritan tersebut semua orang tampak mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka.

Tepat setelah pintu _lift_ berhasil tebuka, tampaklah pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan. _Lift_ tersebut penuh dengan ceceran darah dari sesosok perempuan tanpa busana yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalamnya. Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut setengah terbuka, dari sudut bibirnya terdapat goresan darah yang telah mengering dan pada bagian leher perempuan malang tersebut terdapat beberapa goresan benda tajam dan hal yang paling mengerikan adalah rambut perempuan tersebut dicukur habis.

Teriakan dan jeritan beberapa orang semakin menjadi. Beberapa orang menutup mulutnya menahan rasa mual yang mereka rasakan.

Gaara meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menenteng kresek berisi _brownies_ keju. Sasori pun melewati Hinata begitu saja. Shikamaru berlari menuju keramaian disusul Sai, Shino dan Shion. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia pun terlalu penasaran dengan sesuatu di ujung sana. Hinata meletakkan _brownies_ kejunya di depan pintu apartemennya lalu berjalan mendekati kerumunan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ia membelah satu per satu orang dihadapannya,

"Permisi..."cicitnya pelan berusaha melihat ke bagian dalam _lift_.

Tepat sebelum matanya menangkap pemandangan yang ada di dalam _lift_ , sebuah tangan menutup matanya dari belakang, ia juga merasakan tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya lalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

Posisi Hinata sekarang tepat membelakangi _lift_ , berhadapan dengan orang yang baru saja menutup matanya dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi _lift_.

Tangan yang menutup mata Hinata perlahan-lahan melonggar, Hinata membuka mata dan menaikkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke..?" Jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang saat mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya masih menempel di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melihatnya..." ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _lift_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Oke. Kika ngerasa berhutang fic sama temen-temen pecinta misteri di fic sebelumnya (A Letter at 3 am)**

 **Kika nggak bakat di fic ginian tapi tetep nekat nulis. Mohon dukungannya #menggalau**

 _ **see u next chap**_ **!**

 ***KissbyeKissbye**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © T

Warning © Ide pasaran, overdosis OOC, alur gak jelas, typo berkeliaran.

Summary © Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

 **.**

 **Bloody 13**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Posisi Hinata sekarang tepat membelakangi _lift_ , berhadapan dengan orang yang baru saja menutup matanya dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi _lift_.

Tangan yang menutup mata Hinata perlahan-lahan melonggar, Hinata membuka mata dan menaikkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke..?" Jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang saat mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya masih menempel di punggungnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melihatnya..." ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _lift_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lift_ telah dipasangi garis polisi, kasus penemuan mayat perempuan tanpa busana kini dalam penanganan pihak kepolisian. Hinata tidak sempat melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang membuatnya sangat penasaran, salahkan Sasuke yang tidak membiarkannya mendekati _lift._

Sasuke membawa Hinata menjauhi _lift._ Mereka berdua hanya melihat kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan, Sasuke sudah cukup tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Memiliki tubuh yang tinggi terkadang memberikan banyak kemudahan. Salah satunya, memudahkan melihat ditengah kerumunan orang banyak.

Tak berapa lama berselang, gadis berambut panjang dengan sebagian poni menutupi wajahnya, Yamanaka Ino, berteriak histeris saat mengetahui gadis malang yang menjadi korban pembunuhan sadis tersebut adalah salah satu teman baiknya, Karin.

"Kenapa harus begini..." kata Ino dengan suara serak, ia masih memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Secepatnya pelakunya pasti ditangkap polisi..." Sakura pun ikut mengusap-usap punggung Ino untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Ino.

Mereka masih berdiri di lorong apartemen lantai 13, baru saja 4 orang polisi membawa pergi kantong mayat berisi jasad Karin.

"Naa, Sasuke, apa hari ini Karin tidak masuk sekolah? Kau kan sekelas dengannya..." tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke yang menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki diantara 3 perempuan di hadapannya.

"Seingatku, dia memang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini..." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Lebih baik kalian kembali ke apartemen kalian masing-masing..." kata Gaara yang kebetulan lewat di kerumunan Sasuke, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya di nomor 19.

" _Matte yo..._ Gaara...!" Shikamaru terlihat mengejar Gaara dengan langkah setengah berlari, Sai mengekor di belakang Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga terlibat perbincangan serius, terbukti dari raut wajah dan gerak gerik mereka. Melihat situasi seperti ini, Sasuke merasa tak harus tinggal diam mengamati 3 gadis yang berusaha saling menenangkan satu sama lain saat Shikamaru, Sai dan Gaara berbicara serius.

"Shino..." Sasuke memanggil Shino yang masih tak beranjak dari _lift_ yang telah dipasangi garis polisi. Shino yang mendengar panggilan Sasuke beranjak dari pengamatannya dari _lift_ yang telah mengurung mayat korban pembunuhan yang belum diketahui siapa pelakunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shino melihat Ino dengan mata yang bengkak.

"Antarkan Sakura dan Ino kembali ke apartemennya..." Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Shino.

" _Wakatta_..."

"Hinata, apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Sakura yang melihat bibir Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan Ino? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu malam ini..." tawar Hinata pada Ino.

"Tidak perlu, malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah tanteku saja" Ino mengikuti Shino yang berjalan menuju _lift_ , disusul Sakura yang memberikan senyum kecil pada Hinata sebelum meninggalkan lantai 13.

Kini tersisa Hinata dan Sasuke, Sasuke masih bersandar di dinding apartemen sambil memandang Hinata yang seakan tak merelakan kepergian Sakura dan Ino meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Ha? Ti-tidak..." Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat. Hinata yang merasa wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya berusaha membuat jarak dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang.

"Iya. Aku serius" kata Hinata mantap sambil membentuk pose _peace_ di jarinya. Ia buru-buru menuju apartemennya lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat.

Shikamaru dan Sai saling pandang dengan rasa heran saat Gaara mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan lebih memilih mengunci apartemennya rapat-rapat. Sasuke yang ketinggalan pembicaraan segera menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kita tidak perlu ikut campur untuk kali ini.." ucap Sai yang membuang senyumnya, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan tersenyum di saat yang seperti ini.

"Bodoh. Kalau lebih dari ini bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kita serahkan pada polisi untuk menyelidikinya, Sasuke. Kita harus mengumpulkan petunjuk dari penyeledikan polisi, lalu saat kita menemukan celah. Kita tangkap basah saja" ujar Shikamaru malas-malasan sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya.

Shino keluar dari _lift_ diikuti oleh Sasori dan Shion.

"Bagaimana autopsinya, Sasori?" tanya Sai pada Sasori yang baru saja kembali dari Rumah Sakit.

Sasori dan Shion adalah teman baik Karin tapi mereka berbeda dengan Ino yang tak bisa menahan emosinya. Oleh karena itu, Sasori dan Shion diizinkan ikut ke Rumah Sakit saat mereka memintanya pada polisi.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Karin meninggal karena kehabisan darah pada bagian luka sayat di lehernya..." yang lain mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sasori.

"Bagaimana mayat Karin bisa dimasukkan ke dalam _lift_ tanpa ada orang yang melilhatnya?" Shino tak habis pikir.

"Lalu, kira-kira jam berapa kejadiannya?" tanya Shikamaru memandang Sasori dan Shion bergantian.

"Diperkirakan kejadiannya sekitar pukul 07 pagi, dilihat dari darah yang sudah mengering dan kondisi tubuh Karin yang benar-benar sudah kaku..." ucap Shion menunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sempat memeriksa CCTV, kurang lebih 30 menit seluruh CCTV di apartemen ini mati total tadi pagi" tambah Sai.

"Berarti, pelakunya sudah sangat mengerti dengan apartemen ini. Baik itu posisi CCTV dan juga sambungan-sambungan listrik yang ada di apartemen ini..." lanjut Sasori menghela nafas berat.

"Kira-kira motif pembunuhannya apa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha mengaitkan beberapa hal.

"Belum ada informasi tentang hal itu" jawab Shion sekenanya.

"Gaara mana?" tanya Shion tak melihat rambut merah Gaara.

"Ada di dalam. Kalian tahu dia orangnya seperti apa, dia selalu punya pemikirannya sendiri.." ucap Sai mengangkat bahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pembicaraan dan perundingan mereka berakhir dengan kesepakatan bahwa mereka akan menunggu informasi lebih lanjut dari hasil penyeledikian polisi. Mereka kembali ke apartemen mereka masing-masing dengan tanda tanya besar yang mengganggu pikiran mereka.

Pembunuhan baru saja terjadi di apartemen Akatsuki dan lantai 13 adalah tempat penemuan mayat perempuan yang merupakan teman sekelas Sasuke, Karin. Suasana lantai 13 di Apartemen Akatsuki lebih terasa mencekam dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hinata, di apartemen nomor 13, berusaha membangkitkan imajinasinya untuk membayangkan pemandangan mengerikan yang tidak sempat ia lihat.

"Hee... Karin ya, aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya..." Hinata berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya untuk menikmati angin malam.

Gadis berponi itu meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya saat merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerbangkan helaian rambut indigonya.

Hal apa yang begitu menyenangkan saat kau berada di ketinggian? Iya, saat kau berada di ketinggian, kau bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan begitu jelas.

Berada di lantai 13 membuat Hinata cukup tinggi untuk melihat hampir seisi kota Konoha. Kilauan lampu-lampu jalan seakan menjadi kunang-kunang raksasa yang menghias kota.

Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya mengamati pemandangan kota di hadapannya saat ia melirik ke sisi kiri dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah tengah menunduk lemah di balkon apartemen nomor 20.

Sasori setengah berdiri dan menjadikan teralis balkon sebagai tumpuan tangannya. Hembusan angin malam terlihat semakin membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Pasti berat untuknya.." gumam Hinata pelan kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

Sementara itu, pemilik apartemen nomor 19, Gaara, lebih memilih berbaring dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali matanya tertutup sambil membayangkan mayat perempuan yang ia lihat di _lift_.

Di sisi lain, Shino berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok mayat Karin dengan membaca buku tentang anatomi serangga. Sedangkan, Shikamaru tak beranjak dari hadapan TV menunggu laporan penyelidikan dari pihak kepolisian.

Sai yang belum mendapatkan senyumnya sejak kejadian mengerikan menimpa Karin memilih menuangkan pemikirannya pada sebuah kertas kanvas dan bergulat dengan kuas berbagai warna. Ia seolah melukis rekaman kejadian pembunuhan Karin, ia melukis mayat Karin dan seseorang yang berdiri disamping mayat Karin.

Yah, Seseorang.

Sai melangkah mundur memandang lukisannya, ia berusaha menarik paksa ujung bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, ia duduk di tepi kasur birunya sambil memandang layar Iphone-nya. Ia membaca _chat history_ -nya dengan seseorang. Karin.

 **Karin**

Sasuke-kun, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berharap padamu lagi.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Maafkan aku, kau gadis yang baik. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku.

Tapi aku sedikit terjekut, kau bukan orang yang gampang menyerah terhadap sesuatu.

 **Karin**

Apa sekarang kau menyesal? Ada beberapa alasan dengan keputusanku ini.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Aku menghargai itu tapi ku harap kita tetap berteman baik.

"Apa keputusannya untuk berhenti mengejarku ada hubungannya dengan kematiannya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri seraya membaca berulang kali pesan BBM Karin padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Berbicara mengenai pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa ia menjadi salah satu siswa yang memiliki _fans_ terbanyak di _Konoha High School_. Ada begitu banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, lokernya pun terkadang menjadi taman bunga dadakan atau menjadi keranjang coklat meskipun di luar hari Valentine.

Setahu Sasuke, Karin adalah gadis yang paling rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Selain itu, ada Shion yang akhir-akhir ini bertingkah tak biasa padanya. Ino juga pernah mendekati Sasuke tapi Sai berusaha memenangkan hati Ino sehingga Ino perlahan-lahan melupakan Sasuke. Sakura pun demikian, bahkan Sakura telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke namun ternyata Sasuke hanya menganggapnya teman. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke lepas dari Sakura saat Sasori memberikan perhatian lebih pada Sakura.

Lalu, saat semua orang merenung tentang kematian Karin. Dimana Shion?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting... Tong...**_

Hinata menyimpan novel yang ia baca saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Entah mengapa, ia mendadak merasa sesak nafas. Pintu apartemennya seolah terlihat begitu _horror_.

 _ **Ting... Tong...**_

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iphone-nya.

Bel apartemen Sasuke dan Hinata bunyi secara bersamaan.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke pintu apartemen mereka masing-masing untuk melihat orang yang telah menekan bel. Tangan Sasuke dan Hinata secara bersamaan memegang gagang pintu apartemen mereka.

 _ **Cleck...**_

Pintu apartemen terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan memperlihatkan sosok yang baru saja menekan bel apartemen.

"Shion..." gumam Sasuke heran saat Shion mendorongnya masuk ke apartemen. Shion kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke mengekor di belakang Shion. Shion membawa selimut dan boneka _Mickey Mouse_ kesayangannya.

"Apa lagi? Aku ingin menginap di sini.." Shion membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Sasuke. Shion menghirup nafas dalam-dalam merasakan aroma maskulin kamar Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda..." Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku takut..." Shion berdiri melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang tak bergerak 1 cm pun dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Tatapan mata Shion sangat berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat begitu sayu dan seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Ia semakin memperpendek jaraknya dengan Sasuke, tangan kanannya mengusap pelan tangan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi melihat tingkah Shion yang semakin di luar kendali. Tak puas dengan tangan kiri Sasuke, Shion mengangkat pandangannya menatap garis wajah sempurna milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." suara Shion terdengar pelan dan serak, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahya pada Sasuke. Gadis berambut panjang itu menutup matanya pelan, ia berniat menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Sasuke, perbedaan tinggi badan yang begitu jauh membuatnya harus sedikit berjinjit dan-

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan..." ucap Sasuke datar. Shion membuka matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke membelakanginya. Shion hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Sasuke yang menolak ciuman darinya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan?

Bukankah bel apartemen Sasuke dan Hinata bunyi secara bersamaan?

Orang terakhir yang tak memiliki aktifitas adalah Shion.

Jika Shion yang menekan bel apartemen Sasuke, lalu siapa yang menekan bel apartemen Hinata?

Hinata berdiri mematung di pintu apartemennya saat melihat sosok-

"Gaara..." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan kematian Karin sehingga melupakan ini.." Gaara mengangkat kresek plastik berisi-

" _Brownies_ keju..." Hinata terlalu panik dan semua orang seolah tak mampu berpikir apapun selain kematian Karin, padahal kresek berisi _brownies_ keju malang tersebut Hinata letakkan di samping pintu apartemennya, bahkan ia pun melupakannya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak berniat mengabaikannya" Gaara berujar dengan nada suara yang pelan dan datar seperti biasanya.

' _Anak ini seperti es krim saja. Manis tapi dingin..._ '

Hinata mempersilahkan Gaara masuk. Dari seluruh penghuni lantai 13, Gaara adalah yang paling dingin dan terlihat tak suka bersosialisasi. Hinata merasa harus membangun _rapport_ dengan Gaara baik itu sebagai tetangga maupun sebagai teman sekelas.

Gaara meletakkan _brownies_ keju di meja ruang ramu, ia duduk di sofa memperhatikan detail apartemen Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata menuju dapur mengambil minuman, piring dan juga pisau.

"Sejak kapan rambutmu panjang?" Gaara memberikan pertanyaan aneh –menurut Hinata- saat Hinata mulai memotong _brownies_ keju.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Hinata meletakkan satu potong _brownies_ keju di piring Gaara.

"Karena tidak banyak gadis yang berambut panjang" ucap Gaara meminum segelas _cola_.

"Sejak lulus _Junior High School_ aku mulai memanjangkannya" Hinata menyalakan TV.

"Kenapa dipanjangkan?" Gaara memandang rambut ungu Hinata yang dibiarkan terurai.

"Ayahku menyukainya dan ku pikir _it's look good on me._ Hehe..." Hinata mengangkat bahunya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu? Karin juga berambut panjang..." ucap Gaara memandang siaran TV, senyum kecil di bibir Hinata perlahan-lahan memudar setelah mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

"Seseorang tengah terobsesi terhadap sesuatu..." lanjut Gaara yang semakin membuat Hinata pucat.

"Se-sesuatu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Rambut panjang..." jawab Gaara pelan sambil membalas tatapan Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau segera memotongnya" lanjut Gaara menghabiskan _cola_ di gelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kekar seseorang telah menunjukkan pukul 02.30. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berjalan mengendap-endap diikuti oleh pemuda berambut nanas di belakangnya.

"Kau membawa senter kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Ada.." Shikamaru menyerahkan satu senter pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada aktifitas lagi di apartemen ini?" tanya Sasuke memandang sekeliling.

"Aku telah memperhatikan apartemen ini semenjak pertama kali aku kesini, hampir 2 tahun yang lalu" Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sepertinya kau serius akan menjadi seorang Detektif..." Sasuke sedikit menyeringai mengingat Shikamaru yang selalu ingin menjadi seperti Ayahnya, seorang Kepala Polisi.

Mereka berdua berada di _basement_.

Hening.

Gelap.

Hanya ada jejeran mobil dan motor.

"Apa kau yakin disini?" tanya Sasuke mulai menyalakan senternya.

"Iya, _basement_ ini adalah tempat paling memungkinkan untuk melakukan kejahatan. Ada banyak titik buta disini, tak terjangkau CCTV" Shikamaru melalui satu per satu mobil yang terparkir.

"Bisa saja dia melakukannya di luar area apartemen..." Sasuke siaga memandang ke belakang, takut-takut jika ada yang memergoki mereka.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau 'dia' melakukannya di area apartemen, ia akan datang terlambat ke sekolah. Hari ini aku ikut penertiban di sekolah. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlambat. Uzumaki Naruto si pembuat onar, Rock Lee si rambut mangkok itu dan Akimichi Chouji" Shikamaru tiba di ujung _basement_ , ia memilih jalan ke kiri.

"Dari ketiga orang itu, tidak mungkin mereka yang membunuh Karin" Sasuke mengeluarkan sarung tangan, untuknya dan untuk Shikamaru.

"Apa kau yakin dia dan polisi belum mensterilkan area ini?"

"Polisi masih fokus pada kemungkinan pembunuhan dan autopsi mayat, ditambah lagi hari ini bukan jadwal pengangkutan sampah jadi ku rasa beberapa bukti masih ada di sini. Tidak ada kejahatan yang sempurna. Asumsinya, 'dia' tidak mungkin membawa pakaian orang yang baru saja ia bunuh ke sekolah, bukan?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, sepertinya Shikaku mengajarkan banyak hal pada anak tunggalnya.

Sasuke membantu memberikan pencahayaan saat Shikamaru sibuk mengobrak-abrik tong sampah di sepanjang lorong _basement_.

Tong sampah pertama, tidak ada.

Kedua, tidak ada.

Kelima pun tidak ada.

"Heh, sudah ku duga..." beberapa bulir keringat membasahi dahi Shikamaru saat tangannya membuka kantong plastik dan mendapati pakaian wanita di dalamnya. Tepat di tong sampah paling ujung.

"Sial..! Dia benar-benar melakukannya..." Sasuke pun hampir lupa bernafas saat ia menemukan pakaian Karin.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Suasana begitu tenang dan hening, tak heran jika suara sekecil apapun bisa terdengar. Termasuk suara derap langkah seseorang.

"Ada orang..." Sasuke menyadarkan Shikamaru untuk segera membereskan pakaian Karin.

"Itu pasti dia..." Shikamaru memasukkan pakaian Karin ke dalam ranselnya, ia dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan lorong _basement_.

"Kalau dia tak menemukan pakaian Karin yang ia tinggalkan disini, pasti ia curiga seseorang telah mengambilnya. Artinya, dia pasti akan mengawasi apartemen ini" Sasuke membuka sepatunya untuk mengurangi suara yang mungkin akan menimbulkan kecurigaan pada 'si pembunuh' Karin.

"Benar, dia akan mengawasi siapa yang masuk dan keluar apartemen setelah ini. Sial! Kita harus tidur diluar malam ini" Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Kalau pun kita ingin menginap di luar. Kita tidak mungkin menyalakan mesin kendaraan disaat seperti ini" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kita tidur di mobil saja" Sasuke menyarankan.

"Aku tidak membawa kunci mobilku" Shikamaru dan Sasuke berhenti sejenak diantara jejeran mobil untuk memikirkan rencana mereka.

 _ **CLAANGG...**_

 _ **CLANGG...**_

Terdengar suara aluminium yang mendapat pukulan. Shikamaru sedikit mencuri pandang pada sumber suara. Pelaku pembunuhan Karin sedang mencari pakaian Karin yang ia tinggalkan. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi saat tak mendapati kantong plastik tempat pakaian Karin, ia menendang satu per satu tong sampah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah menggunakan mobilku tapi entah mengapa tadi aku membawa kuncinya" Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Sasuke memang jarang menggunakan mobil, ia lebih memilih mengendarai motor kesayangannya.

"Lalu cara membukanya bagaimana? Tidak mungkin menyalakan alarm mobil.." Shikamaru berusaha menangkan dirinya dan mengatur pernafasannya.

"Bukan cuma kau yang belajar banyak. Aku juga. Aku telah mendesain alarm mobilku sendiri. Jadi saat aku menekan tombolnya, tidak akan ada suara apapa pun"

"Bagus. Ayo.."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kemudian menuju tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Mereka tidak mungkin menyalakan senter, hal itu sama saja memberitahukan keberadaan mereka pada musuh. Agak sulit menemukan mobil Sasuke di tengah banyaknya mobil ditambah penerangan yang begitu samar dari lampu masuk di depan sana.

"Yosh... ini dia" tak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mengenali mobilnya. Mobilnya adalah Ferarri satu-satunya di _basement_ ini. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Sasuke lebih memilih motor daripda mobilnya. Terlalu mencolok.

Sasuke menekan tombol alarm yang ada di kunci mobilnya. Sesuai dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, pintu mobilnya terbuka tanpa suara apapun.

Mereka berdua dengan cepat memasuki mobil _Ferrari_ merah yang dibeli langsung dari Jerman.

"Jangan merapatkan pintunya, nanti menimbulkan suara.." perintah Shikamaru. Mereka menutup pintu mobil namun tak sampai rapat.

Kalau si pembunuh Karin mendapati mereka dengan pintu mobil yang tak tertutup sempurna. Sekali tarik, habislah mereka.

Belum sempat Sasuke mendapatkan ketenangan di dalam mobilnya, matanya menangkan silauan cahaya yang berasal dari belakang.

"Apa ia mengikuti kita?" tanya Shikamaru ikut panik saat mendapati cahaya senter itu semakin mendekat ke arah mobil yang mereka tempati untuk bersembunyi.

Sasuke menggeleng. Mereka menunduk saat mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Meskipun kaca mobil Sasuke adalah kaca _Ray Bend_ , mereka tetap takut jika pembunuh Karin melihat mereka di dalam mobil.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru merasa nyawa mereka sebagian telah hilang saat pembunuh Karin berdiri tepat di samping mobil Sasuke. Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling panik, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang juga mencari pakaian Karin berdiri tepat disampingnya, mereka berdua hanya terhalang pintu mobil Sasuke. Pintu mobil yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Siapa yang telah berani bermain-main denganku..." ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Datar, terkesan menakutkan dan penuh dengan aura membunuh.

Pelaku yang telah membunuh Karin berjalan menjauhi mobil Sasuke, ia menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan serba tertutup. Tak ada bagian wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pun.

Malam ini, mau tidak mau Sasuke dan Shikamaru harus menghabiskan malam panjang mereka di mobil

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas XI.1, kelas Sasuke berduka atas kepergian Karin. Tak ada pelajaran yang berlangsung di kelas yang konon katanya diisi oleh siswa dengan nilai di atas rata-rata. Kelas Hinata pun sama, tidak aktifitas belajar mengajar yang signifikan.

"Doakan saja yaa..." Hinata mengusap-usap punggung Ino yang menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Sudah sewajarnya Ino tak bisa ceria seperti biasanya saat ia baru saja kehilangan teman baiknya.

"Umm, Ino. Menurutmu, rambut panjang itu salah tidak?" mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Ino perlahan bangkit dan melupakan kesedihannya kehilangan Karin.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku pikir, kita ini istimewa. Tidak banyak gadis yang mau sibuk dengan rambut panjangnya" Ino membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Istimewa. Apa kau tidak merasa 'keistimewaan' ini menarik perhatian seseorang?" Hinata pun menggenggam rambut indigo panjangnya.

"Seseorang? bukan hanya seseorang, Hinata. Pasti ada banyak orang diluar sana yang tertarik dengan rambut panjang seorang gadis. Terutama, seorang laki-laki" Ino menjelaskan dengan aura ceria dari wajahnya. Hinata bersyukur melihat teman sebangkunya yang bisa menampilkan wajah semangatnya lagi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita...memotongnya saja" ucap Hinata mulai murung.

"Memotongnya? Apa kau yakin? Dengar ya, Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang.." Ino menahan dagunya dengan punggung tangannya, membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang benar-benar merupakan kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan.

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata yang memang merasa tertarik dengan Sasuke sejak _first sight_ mereka.

"Percaya atau tidak kami pernah mengadakan semacam forum untuk Sasuke. Kami bebas menanyakan apapun padanya dan dia harus menjawabnya dengan sejujur mungkin. Kau tahu? Kami menanyakan kriteria gadis yang ia suka, lalu dengan tampannya ia menjawab ia suka gadis berambut panjang" Satu hal yang Hinata ketahui, jika ada hal tentang Sasuke yang harus ia tanyakan, ia sudah tahu kemana ia harus bertanya.

"Umm. Sebaiknya kau _invite_ pin BBM-nya..." Ino mengeluarkan Iphone-nya.

"Eh? Eh.. u-untuk apa?" wajah Hinata tiba-tiba merona merah.

"Untuk menanyakan prakiraan cuaca. Ayolah, Hinata... untuk mendekatinya" Ino men- _scroll_ layar Iphone-nya untuk mencari nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak yakin. Belum lagi sudah ada Shion yang lebih dulu dan kalau ku perhatikan ada banyak gadis yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya.." Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia terlalu sibuk memandang pepohonan dari kaca jendela sehingga ia tidak sadar Ino telah menggunakan Iphone-nya untuk meng- _invite_ pin BBM Sasuke.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ _telah menjadi teman Anda. Baru saja_

"HAAA?" Hinata jelas _shock_ saat ia mengambil Iphone-nya dari Ino dan mendapati _news feed_ di BBM-nya.

"Santai saja. Meski cuek dan tidak pedulian tapi dia baik dan sopan terhadap seorang gadis..."

"Benarkah?" Hinata agak ragu, kalau ia perhatikan dari wajah, ekspresi dan tatapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata tidak mendapatkan kesan 'sopan' tapi bagaimana pun sekali lagi ' _don't judge the book by it's cover_ '.

Ino meninggalkan Hinata untuk ke toilet. Tak ada siapapun di kelas. Shino entah kemana, Gaara mungkin sedang latihan _katana_ , Sakura dan Matsuri sedang ada latihan tari, Sasori paling-paling di klub seni bersama Sai. Lalu, Shion? Tak perlu ditanya, dia sudah pasti tak terpisahkan dengan Sasuke.

Hinata terus memperhatikan pintu, berharap Ino segera kembali. Namun, terkadang harapan selalu tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Hinata berharap Ino yang datang namun ternyata-

"Jujur saja, aku kaget melihat namamu..." Sasuke mengeluarkan Iphone-nya lalu memperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

"Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu tapi tadi Ino yang-"

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke tak ada angin tak ada gempa, Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mencerna baik-baik apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Eh?" hanya dua huruf itu yang mampu Hinata keluarkan.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau menyukaiku. Itu wajar, semua gadis di sekolah ini juga seperti itu..." Sasuke memasukkan Iphone-nya di saku celananya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Hinata.

' _Sopan? Apa ini yang namanya sopan?_ ' batin Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat, wajahnya pun terasa sangat panas saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Perpaduan antara senang dan malu.

"Ku peringatkan..." Sasuke membungkuk meletakkan tangannya di meja Hinata, Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku hanya memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah menggigit bibirmu dihadapanku..." ucap Sasuke datar dan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

Setelah memberikan _sport_ jantung pada Hinata, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berusaha menetralkan pernafasannya.

Hinata melihat punggung Sasuke menghilang di balik dinding kelas XI.5. Kalau ditanya, apa bagian tubuh yang paling _sexy_ dari pria, jujur saja Hinata akan menjawab punggung dan tangan. Tentu saja, punggung Sasuke adalah punggung paling _sexy_ yang pernah ia lihat. Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya saat ia telah sembuh dari _sport_ jantung yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

' _Padahal Ino bilang dia anak yang sopan..._ ' Setelah puas tersenyum, kali ini Hinata sedikit muram membayangkan perilaku Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Jam istirahat baru saja di mulai, Hinata tak berniat keluar kelas. Suasana KHS masih terlalu asing baginya, Ino, Sakura dan Matsuri belum kembali, ia tidak mungkin berjalan sendiri kesana kemari di area KHS.

Ada untungnya juga Hinata membawa bekal sisa sarapannya tadi pagi yang berlebih. Ia benar-benar lapar, ia membuka kotak bentonya dan segera melahapnya dengan bersemangat.

Sementara itu, di luar kelas...

"Yo, Sasukee...! Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar..." salah satu siswa KHS yang tidak terlalu pintar tapi entah mengapa antrian gadis yang ingin menjadi pacarnya tak kalah dari Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Aa, Naruto... kau makan saja sendiri. Aku tidak lapar" Sasuke bersandar santai di dinding kelas XI.5

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau disini" Kiba heran melihat Sasuke yang tak biasanya berdiri bodoh di depan kelas yang bukan kelasnya.

"Aku... sedang menjaga seseorang" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya,

"Hehh...? kenapa bagian bawah matamu hitam sekali?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang beda dari biasanya.

Asal tahu saja, Naruto. Terjebak tanpa tidur semalaman di mobil tidak akan membuat wajahmu baik-baik saja.

"Huuu... Ayo, Naruto. Biarkan saja dia" Kiba menyeret Naruto ke kantin.

Setelah penampakan Naruto dan Kiba tak terlihat lagi, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pintu untuk melihat Hinata. Hinata tengah makan dengan lahapnya, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan lama kelamaan senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan jejeran gigi putihnya. Jarang sekali Sasuke harus senyum sampai menampilkan giginya.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat Ino, Sakura dan Matsuri. Sasuke sekali lagi melihat Hinata, kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan depan kelas XI.5

"Haaaiii... Sassukkeee-kun~" sapa Sakura saat Sasuke melewati mereka. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil kemudian berlalu.

"Ah, itu dia yang membuatku tidak tahan. Dia terlalu sopan untuk pemuda tampan sepertinya.." ucap Sakura cekikian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 6 sore, Hinata sudah rapi dengan dress putih selulut yang dihiasi motif hitam pada bagian bawahnya, bagian lehernya agak terbuka dengan tali kecil yang menempel di bahu Hinata. Rambutnya ia permak sebisa mungkin agar terlihat pendek, ia mengikatnya kemudian menggulungnya sebagian ke belakang. Entah mengapa pernyataan Gaara tempo hari membuatnya agak sedikit parno.

Hari ini Hinata akan ibadah di Gereja. Sebenarnya, Hinata bisa saja ibadah pagi di Gereja dekat sini tapi apa daya Ino memberikan alasan yang terlalu sulit untuk ia tolak.

"Sasuke itu rajin ibadah, ia tidak pernah absen ibadah. Sasuke ibadahnya di Gereja dekat alun-alun kota dan dia selalu ambil ibadah malam"

Alun-alun kota. Artinya, agak jauh dari Apartemen Akatsuki.

"Tenang saja, nanti kau akan melihat Sasuke. Gerejanya lumayan besar tapi hanya dia pemuda satu-satunya yang paling menonjol" ucap Ino bersemangat saat memasuki mobil Hinata. Hinata merasa sedikit berdosa, ia terlihat lebih ingin menemui Sasuke daripada menemui Tuhan.

"Biasanya aku ibadah bersama Karin..." lanjut Ino yang tiba-tiba melow.

" _Sore wa daijoubu da_. Kita hanya perlu mendoakannya saja" Ino mengangguk kecil saat mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

Hinata belum terlalu mengenal Konoha selain area Apartemen dan area KHS. Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Ino dengan lincah menunjukkan arah jalan pada Hinata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah Gereja yang terbilang besar. Ada begitu banyak jemaat yang datang malam ini, mungkin mereka memang lebih menyukai ibadah di malam hari.

"Waduh, antriannya penuh..." Hinata tak menemukan celah untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Di pojok sana, biasanya disana belum penuh. Biar nanti mobilnya gampang keluar juga" Ino menunjuk ujung parkiran.

Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya paling pojok. Sebelah kanan adalah tembok beton sebagai pagar Gereja dan sebelah kiri belum ada mobil.

Ino dan Hinata turun dari mobil menuju pintu depan Gereja. Hinata terlihat memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Mencari Sasuke?" goda Ino pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya memperhatikan sekitar sini.. hehe" balas Hinata dengan tawa garing.

"Hei... Ino..." seorang gadis dengan empat kunciran di atas kepalanya menyapa Ino. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian Karin..." Temari, seorang siswa kelas XII _Konoha Vocational High School_. Ino tampak mengangguk lemah.

"Halo..." Temari mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata membalas uluran tangan Temari.

"Aku Temari. Aku belum pernah melihatmu.." Temari melepas tangan Hinata, ia memperhatikan Hinata dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Dia murid pindahan di sekolah kami..." sahut Ino.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu berisik. Ayo ke depan" Temari mengajak Ino duduk di bagian depan altar Gereja.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Aku lupa, hari ini aku paduan suara bersama Temari dan yang lainnya..." Ino tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" Hinata menggeleng cepat untuk meyakinkan Ino bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Temari dan Ino meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, Gereja begitu ramai. Kursi bagian depan sudah penuh, ia pun tak mau kalau harus di lantai dua. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinata harus duduk di belakang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia duduk di belakang saat ibadah.

"Apa aku terlambat?" seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Hinata,

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Sisa kursi ini yang kosong" sepertinya Sasuke berlari dari parkiran menuju Gereja. Sasuke sedikit kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, ia terlihat begitu takut melewatkan 1 detik saja saat ibadah di mulai.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang berkerut saat melihat rambut aneh Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ha-hanya ku gulung..." jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Jelek sekali..."

Hinata sedikit manyun mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tapi bagaimana pun ia patut bersyukur, meskipun Ino meninggalkannya sendiri ia masih punya Sasuke disampingnya. Hari ini tak ada Sasuke dengan tampilan _seifuku_ sekolah yang itu itu saja. Hari ini, Sasuke mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang di gulung sebatas tengah lengan, ujung kemejanya ia masukkan ke dalam celana. Pemuda tinggi itu menggunakan _jeans_ dengan warna senada dan sepatu _converse hitam putih_. Terlihat sangat rapi dan elegan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sesekali ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius saat menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu rohani.

Hari ini Hinata merasa ibadahnya tidak terlalu _khidmat_ karena kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya. Ia bersumpah, minggu depan ia tidak akan duduk bersama Sasuke lagi. Belum selesai dengan pergulatan yang ada di kepalanya, Hinata lagi-lagi merasa ingin pingsan saja saat tangan besar nan hangat menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya di sela-sela nyanyian lagu rohani.

"Jangan memandangiku terus, nanti Tuhan marah padamu" Sasuke sedikit menurunkan wajahnya berbisik pada Hinata.

Hinata harus meminta pengampunan untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih terlebih saat jemari Sasuki memasuki cela-cela jemarinya. Genggaman tangan Sasuke terasa hangat dan lembut. Itu yang Hinata rasakan.

Ibadah malam ini berakhir pada pukul 09.30 malam. Selama ibadah dimulai sampai selesai, Sasuke tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Dari kejauhan, Ino datang mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Wah, ada Sasuke ya.." kata Ino sok polos.

"Kalian pulang sama siapa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Ino dan Hinata tapi tidak munafik, Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata.

"Aku... malam ini aku menginap di rumah keluargaku, aku akan di jemput oleh pamanku..." Ino memberikan kedipan mata singkat pada Hinata.

"Kau?" Sasuke menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Aku... tadi aku kesini naik taxi. Mesin mobilku tiba-tiba tidak mau menyala.." Oke. Lengkap sudah dosa Hinata malam ini.

"Baiklah, kau pulang bersamaku. Kita tunggu Ino di jemput pamannya dulu sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri" kata Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan pintu Gereja diikuti Hinata dan Ino dibelakangnya yang berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa alien.

"Tidak usah. Kalian pulang duluan saja.." Ino berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun Ino adalah perempuan dan teman Sasuke juga.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Hihi..." Ino tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke berjalan beriringan bersama Hinata menuju parkiran. Hinata sesekali berbalik memandang Ino yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Tunggu ya..." Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk menunggunya sebentar, ia kemudian berlari kecil menuju Ino yang masih berada di depan pintu Gereja.

"Apa lagi? Jangan bodoh. Ini kesempatanmu.." ucap Ino heran melihat Hinata kembali padanya.

"Ini kunci mobilku, kau pulang pakai mobilku saja" Hinata mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kau gila. Aku tidak bisa menyetir..." Ino memandang Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Kau pegang saja kuncinya. Kalau Gereja sudah sepi dan aku belum kembali menjemputmu. Kau tekan tombolnya lalu tunggu aku di mobil. Aku pasti kembali menjemputmu. Oke?" Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya,

"Iya.. iya... aku mengerti"

Hinata telah hilang bersama Sasuke, meninggalkan Ino seorang diri. Waktu semakin berlalu, perlahan-lahan Gereja semakin sepi.

Tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Hanya dirinya.

Sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yosh, akhirnya dilanjut juga.**_

 _ **Bagaimana kasus pembunuhan Karin? Bagaimana hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke?**_

 _ **Atau ada yang penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada Ino?**_

 _ **See you next chap guys, ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Ide pasaran, overdosis OOC, alur gak jelas, typo berkeliaran.

Summary © Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

 **.**

 **Bloody 13**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata telah hilang bersama Sasuke, meninggalkan Ino seorang diri. Waktu semakin berlalu, perlahan-lahan Gereja semakin sepi.

Tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Hanya dirinya.

Sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah malam yang semakin larut, tak begitu banyak kendaraan di jalan raya Konoha malam ini, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki di trotoar dan _street live_ yang selalu mendapat apresiasi di kalangan anak muda Konoha turut memberikan 'kehidupan' malam di Konoha.

Hinata yang merasa gugup satu mobil dengan Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya memandang pemandangan kota dari balik jendela mobil Sasuke. Wajahnya terus-terusan terasa panas, belum lagi aroma mobil Sasuke yang benar-benar seperti wangi Sasuke membuatnya semakin merasakan sensasi aneh. Entah apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menyadari keanehan yang dialami Hinata.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" tanya Sasuke fokus memandang jalan.

' _Melakukan apa? Apa maksudnya?'_ batin Hinata memandang Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya saat memberikan pertanyaan –yang menurut Hinata- aneh.

"Kita langsung pulang saja" bagaimana pun, Hinata harus cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen kemudian kembali lagi ke Gereja tempat Ino dan mobilnya menunggu kedatangannya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke benar-benar tampan dengan _style_ rambutnya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari _style_ rambut anak sekolah pada umumnya, tatapan matanya yang sulit diartikan, _gesture-_ nya yang maskulin belum lagi-

"Kenapa terus-terusan memandangku?" pertanyaan pertama belum sempat Hinata jawab, kini Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaan kedua. Ada persamaan antara pertanyaan pertama dan pertanyaan kedua, kesamaannya adalah Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Karena kau memberikan pertanyaan aneh" Hinata mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sasuke, ia ikut memandang jalan.

Mobil mereka berhenti di _traffic light._

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, satu lengan kekarnya ia sisipkan di belakang punggung Hinata. Wajah Sasuke pun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Hinata.

"A-apa?" Hinata berusaha mengambil jarak dari Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengannya, Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sauske dan aroma parfum Sasuke yang benar-benar membuat wajahnya semakin merah.

"Apanya yang kenapa, _hm?_ " Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya menatap dalam-dalam mata ungu Hinata.

"Pe-perhatikan jalannya, kau sedang mengemudi" tetap saja Hinata berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya tapi sepertinya tangan Sasuke sudah terkunci disana.

"Apanya yang diperhatikan? Pelanggaran namanya kalau melanggar lampu merah" rasanya Hinata kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya saat tangan Sasuke yang satunya mulai bergerak mengelus pelan sisi wajahnya.

"Sa-sasuke" ada perasaan aneh yang menggerayapi Hinata saat jempol tangan Sasuke mengusap pelan bibir bawahnya, jarak mereka pun semakin dekat seiring dengat pelukan Sasuke yang semakin erat di pinggangnya.

"Aku-" Hinata menutup matanya antara takut dan penasaran apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya saat bibir Sasuke makin mendekati wajahnya.

' _Kenapa?'_ batin Hinata yang masih menutup matanya, 5 detik berlalu tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Gadis bermata ungu itu kemudian membuka matanya dan masih mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau belum siap" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hinata.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap" lanjut Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian belakang kepala Hinata kemudian-

 _Cup._

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata, pelan.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir _pink_ Hinata, semuanya terlalu cepat sampai-sampai ia merasa tak diberi kesempatan untuk setidaknya memberi respon.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan wajah bengong Hinata, setelah ia mengecup pelan kening Hinata ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan mencari sesuatu di rambut Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan beberapa jepitan di rambut Hinata sehingga rambut panjang itu kembali terurai. Sasuke kemudian merapikan rambut Hinata, memperbaiki poni Hinata dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ungu itu di balik telinga Hinata.

"Aku suka rambut panjangmu, jangan diapa-apakan. _Just stay the same, hm?_ " kata Sasuke menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan'nya dan kembali fokus ke jalan karena beberapa bunyi klakson dari belakang memaksa Sasuke untuk segera melajukan mobilnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata yang memegang rambutnya.

"Kemarin Gaara ke apartemenku" kata Hinata memandang lampu-lampu jalan.

"Gaara? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya.

"Dia mengembalikan _brownies_ keju yang tidak sempat ku berikan karena penemuan mayat Karin di _lift_. Lalu..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, ia memegang mengatupkan kedua tangannya menerawang setiap kata yang diucapkan Gaara dengan nada suara yang begitu datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan nada suaranya, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu pun tampak sedikit panik.

"Dia bilang seseorang tengah terobsesi dengan rambut panjang..." ucap Hinata pelan.

Sasuke memandang jalan dan Hinata secara bergantian, AC mobilnya begitu sejuk tapi tak ia pungkiri bahwa jantungnya memang memompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Sebulir keringat mulai membahasi keningnya mewakili rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Karin juga berambut panjang, ku rasa kematian Karin ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang tengah terobsesi dengan rambut panjang seperti yang dikatakan Gaara" Hinata berhenti sambil mengangkat rambut panjangnya lalu memandanginya.

Sasuke menangkap ada rasa takut dalam diri Hinata.

"Gaara memintaku untuk memotongnya tapi aku tidak mau, bukan tidak mau, aku belum menemukan alasan untuk memotongnya. Makanya, ku putuskan untuk menggulungnya saja" Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata.

" _Umm..._ " Hinata bergumam pelan. Sensasi hangat genggaman tangan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Jangan dipotong, jangan diapa-apakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, aku akan menjagamu" ucap Sasuke menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hinata heran.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Jemari tangannya kemudian beralih ke kancing kemejanya, ia membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

' _A-apa yang akan ia lakukan?'_ batin Hinata melihat aksi Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan kemeja hitamnya. Kini tubuh atletisnya hanya dilapisi oleh baju dalam putih tipis, itu pun tak berlangsung lama karena kini Sasuke pun melepasnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang mobilnya.

Sebuah kaos hitam.

Sasuke mengenakan kaos hitam tersebut dan menyerahkan kemeja hitamnya pada Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata menerima kemeja hitam Sasuke.

"Untuk kau pakai" kata Sasuke merapikan kaos yang kini menempel di tubuhnya.

"Ha?" Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang 'ha'. Pakai saja, di luar udaranya dingin dan kau mengenakan pakaian tipis dan terbuka seperti itu. Nanti kau masuk angin" Sasuke masih memandang Hinata yang kebingungan menatap kemejanya yang sudah berpindah tangan.

"Di luar?" Hinata kemudian memandang keluar dan mendapati jejeran warung pinggir jalan yang tak lepas dari kepulan asap.

"Kau pasti belum makan sesuatu kan? Aku juga lapar. Mungkin kita bisa makan sesuatu disini" kata Sasuke menjelaskan maksudnya menepikan mobilnya.

"Atau kau mau ku pakaikan?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri" Hinata menolak cepat kemudian memakai kemeja Sasuke.

Meskipun terlihat kebesaran setidaknya ia bersyukur tidak akan kedinginan.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan berjalan menyusuri jejeran warung 'begadang' yang jam bukanya mulai dari pukul 7 malam sampai pukul 5 pagi. Tak hanya Sasuke dan Hinata yang menjadi pengunjung warung 'begadang', ada begitu banyak muda mudi yang memadati area ini. Ada yang memang untuk makan ada juga yang sekedar _nongkrong_ bersama teman-teman.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih takjub memandang satu per satu jejeran warung yang begitu ramai padahal malam sudah semakin larut.

" _Umm,_ aku mau yang berkuah" kata Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Begitu ya" Sasuke kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari warung yang menyediakan makanan yang diinginkan Hinata.

"Disana"

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk berhadapan menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Sasuke memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai karena pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah pemuja segala bentuk keheningan.

"Bagaimana penanganan kematian Karin?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Masih dalam penanganan kepolisian, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membakan sebatang rokok.

"Hari kematian Karin, di _basement_ aku mendengar dan menemukan beberapa hal aneh. Aku pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya tapi tetap saja aku selalu memikirkannya" _air face_ Hinata berubah, tidak ada wajah merah yang menggemaskan dan tidak ada wajah malu-malu yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Hinata dalam keadaan serius.

"Hal aneh?" tanya Sasuke menghisap pelan rokoknya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara pada siapa tapi ku rasa aku harus memberitahumu tentang ini" Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

Sesaat, Sasuke memandang sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Aku mendengar suara, suara seseorang yang mungkin sedang dibekap. Aku juga menemukan ceceran darah dan saat aku berusaha mencari tahu suara apa itu, aku menemukan sebuah _cutter_ berwarna merah. Mungkin tidak berwarna merah, ku rasa itu ceceran darah" ujar Hinata sambil mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya saat di _basement_.

"Persis seperti yang Shikamaru katakan, dia melakukannya di _basement_ " kata Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuang batang rokoknya yang masih lumayan panjang, ia sudah tidak bernafsu menghisap nikotin itu saat mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata heran saat Sasuke membawa-bawa nama Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya sedang menduga-duga" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata agar tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Tadi kau bilang 'dia'. Apa kau mengenal 'dia'? Maksudku pelaku pembunuhan Karin?" diluar dugaan Sasuke, Hinata semakin gencar bertanya ingin memastikan banyak hal.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya" lagi, Sasuke mengelak.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sasuke" kata Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu memandang Sasuke berusaha mencari sesuatu di mata Sasuke.

"Dengar, Hinata. Aku, Shikamaru, Gaara dan semua orang di lantai 13 apartemen Akatsuki hampir semuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu" Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal" lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa?" Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan apapun tentang kematian Karin pada orang lain selain aku. Mengenai suara, tetesan darah dan _cutter_ yang kau lihat di _basement_ , biarlah hanya kita berdua yang tahu" kata Sasuke memandang ke arah lain.

"Kenapa?" Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Meskipun aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu tapi aku tidak ingin kau terlibat apapun dengan masalah ini" kata Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

" _Wakatta_ "

Pesanan mereka datang. Hinata terlihat begitu menikmati sup daging sapi di hadapannya sementara Sasuke dengan anarkisnya memakan ayam goreng lalapan yang di pesannya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam makanan dan pikiran mereka masing-masing tanpa mereka ketahui dari kejauhan sepasang mata mengamati mereka dengan ponsel yang telah mengabadikan foto kebersamaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha semakin larut dalam dekapan kelamnya malam, bintang-bintang pun seolah tak diizinkan menghiasi langit malam ini. Benar-benar malam yang begitu mencekam dengan udara dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang duduk melantai di teras depan Gereja, menanti temannya yang mungkin tidak akan datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Padahal bukan musim dingin tapi kenapa dingin sekali" Ino mendekap dirinya sendiri untuk mengurangi sensasi dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu sedikit menyesal menolak tawaran Temari untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu di dalam mobil saja" Ino kemudian berjalan menuju satu-satunya mobil yang terparkir di area parkiran.

Ino menekan tombol pada kunci mobil Hinata. Mobil Hinata mengeluarkan suara dengan lampu yang berkedip dua kali. Ino membuka pintu jok depan kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Huh, ternyata disini lumayan hangat dan aku seperti orang bodoh di luar" Ino membuka sedikit jendela mobil Hinata untuk memberinya ruang bernafas, Ino juga meraih jaket berwarna putih yang tergantung di punggung jok pengemudi.

"Ku rasa Hinata tidak akan marah jika aku mengenakannya" gadis ceria itu kemudian mengenakan jaket Hinata dan perlahan-lahan rasa dingin pun tak lagi ia rasakan.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin langsung pulang. _Huh,_ pemuda sepertinya tidak mungkin tidak memanfaatkan keadaan. Lebih baik aku meminta Sai untuk menjemputku" Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik pesan singkat.

 _ **To : Hinata**_

" _Tidak usah kembali ke sini, aku akan dijemput Sai. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, besok kau harus menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke, oke?"_

 _Sent._

Hinata merasakan Iphone-nya bergetar, ia meraihnya dan membaca pesan singkat dari Ino. Ia tersenyum kecil sekaligus merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Ino sendiri tapi setelah membaca kata 'aku akan dijemput Sai' Hinata merasa sedikit lega.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Dari operator" Hinata memasukkan Iphone-nya lalu melanjutkan menyeruput teh hijau hangatnya.

Ino kemudian mencari nama Sai dalam kontaknya dan mengirim pesan.

 _ **To : Sai**_

" _Aku di Gereja Kavaleri, bisa tolong jemput aku?"_

 _Sent._

5 menit berlalu tanpa balasan.

Tidak biasanya Sai berpisah dengan Iphone hitamnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri. Ino kemudian memutuskan untuk menelpon Sai tapi nihil, tidak diangkat.

Sementara itu, di salah satu apartemen di lantai 9, empat orang anak muda sedang fokus menatap TV LCD _big size_ yang menampilkan pertandingan bola, lebih tetapnya turnamen PS. Sai sedang kewalahan melawan Naruto yang telah melampauinya dengan skor 1-2, Kiba dan Lee berada tak jauh di belakang untuk memberikan dukungan pada Sai dan Naruto.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan final Sai dan Naruto, tak heran jika Sai menjauhkan Iphone-nya yang _mode silent_ agar tidak mengganggunya. Tak heran jika pesan Ino tidak dibalas dan panggilannya pun tidak diangkat.

Tanpa Sai ketahui, seseorang mungkin sedang dalam bahaya dan menunggu pertolongannya.

"Sial. Tidak diangkat, huh" Ino melemparkan Iphone-nya ke jok disampingnya. Ia benar-benar jengkel.

Ia juga tidak enak meminta Hinata kembali untuk menjemputnya sementara ia sudah mengatakan bahwa Sai akan menjemputnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan. Ia terlalu takut pulang menggunakan taksi tengah malam seperti ini. Putri tunggal Inoichi itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Sai menjemputnya, ia kemudian menyamankan posisinya bersandar di sandaran jok mobil Hinata.

Namun, belum sempat ia memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ia terganggu oleh lampu mobil yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Apa itu Sai?" Ino mengintip dari balik celah jendela mobil yang ia turunkan.

"Itu bukan plat mobil Sai tapi sepertinya aku mengenal mobil itu.." Ino menajamkan pandangannya.

Mobil silver itu perlahan-lahan mengambil parkir tepat disamping mobil Hinata, tempat Ino menunggu Sai saat ini.

"Itu kan mobil Shion" ternyata Ino tidak salah, ia benar-benar mengenal mobil yang kini terparkir disamping mobil Hinata, itu mobil Shion.

"Apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini? Apa Sai memintanya untuk menjemputku?" Ino masih tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Shion tiba-tiba berada di parkiran Gereja malam-malam begini.

"Atau mungkin aku minta tolong saja untuk diantarkan pu-"

Ino baru saja akan keluar dari mobil Hinata tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil Shion.

"I-itu kan... mereka berdua ada hubungan apa? Kenapa malam-malam berduaan di tempat seperti ini?" Tidak. Niat Ino yang sempat ingin minta tolong pada Shion untuk diantarkan pulang menghilang begitu saja saat ia melihat seorang pemuda turun dari mobil Shion.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi keluar dari mobil Shion, ia kemudian menutup pintu mobil saat Shion menghampirinya. Mereka berdua tepat berada di depan Ino.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Shion pada –seseorang- sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda yang kini memeluknya erat.

"Aku bosan melakukannya di tempat tertutup, sesekali aku ingin melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperti ini" pemuda yang dikenal Ino tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Shion.

"Ternyata kau begitu liar, berbeda dengan Sasuke" Shion pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang makin kesini makin meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan"

Pemuda itu kemudian mencium bibir mungil Shion. Ia mengisap benda lembut itu,sesekali menggigitnya dan menjilatinya. Tak lupa ia juga memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Shion, mengabsen satu per satu gigi Shion dan mengusap langit-langit mulut Shion.

" _Ngghhh..._ "

" _Ahhh..."_

" _Uugghhh...ahhh..."_

Hanya suara-suara aneh yang mampu Shion keluarkan saat menerima perlakukan erotis pemuda yang seolah tak ingin melepaskan bibirnya.

"Astaga, ku pikir Shion menyukai Sasuke tapi kenapa malah bersama-" tanpa sadar Ino menutup mulutnya sendiri, takut-takut keberadannya akan diketahui.

" _Nngghhhh..."_

Shion terlihat semakin tak berdaya saat kancing bajunya terbuka satu per satu, pemuda itu kemudian melorotkan baju Shion hingga memperlihatkan bahu dan punggung Shion. Cara yang cukup erotis untuk menelanjangi seorang gadis.

Shion mengangkat kepalanya memandang langit malam untuk memberikan ruang lebih kepada pemuda yang kini berelayut di lehernya, ia sudah tidak perduli dengan bercak merah yang menghiasi leher putihnya.

Saat ini, ia seolah mendapatkan semua hal yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari Sasuke, mulai dari pelukan, ciuman atau mungkin lebih.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Ini akan kelihatan" si pemuda menghentikan aktifitasnya menciumi leher Shion menunggu persetujuan Shion.

" _Aaahh,_ tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, pemuda itu kemudian kembali menciumi leher Shion dengan nafas tersengal-sengal melawan birahi yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghampirinya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya beralih meremas bokong Shion dan tangan kanannya terlalu terlena mengelus dada Shion yang masih terbungkus _bra._

" _Aagghhh, uuhhh... aahh.._ seperti ituuu..." Shion semakin meracau tidak jelas saat tangan besar meremas dadanya dengan lembut.

"Kau suka?" tanya sang pemuda menikmati ekspresi Shion yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih dari ini.

"Kita di dalam mobil saja, aku sudah tidak tahan" pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu jok penumpang mobil dan membiarkan pintu mobil terbuka, seolah membiarkan Ino menyaksikan pemandangan kemesraan mereka berdua.

Shion masuk ke dalam mobil mengambil posisi terlentang, pemuda itu kemudian mengatur jok mobil untuk memberinya ruang.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" pemuda itu tepat berada di diatas Shion, ia kemudian melepaskan kaosnya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Shion.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, pemuda itu kemudian mencium pelan Shion, mulai dari bibir, pipi turun ke leher dan sampai pada salah satu bagian sensitif pada wanita, payudara.

" _Uummmm..._ " gumam pemuda itu saat dengan ganasnya ia menghisap dan memainkan payudara kanan Shion dan tangannya tak tinggal diam melihat payudara kiri Shion yang menganggur. Ia pun kembali meremas benda kenyal nan lembut itu.

" _Aakkhhhhh... Eengghhh.._ Aku- _aahhh..._ " Shion semakin menggeliat tak nyaman saat menerima sensasi geli dan nikmat dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan.

Kedua kakinya dibawah sana saling bergesekan menahan sensasi aneh di pangkal pahanya. Tangan pemuda itu tak lagi meremas dan memijat payudara Shion, tangan kekar itu perlahan-lahan menuruni bagian bawah tubuh Shion.

Perlahan, ia mengusap pelan paha bagian dalam milik Shion.

" _Aaawwhh...aaghhh..._ "

"Kau sudah sangat basah" jari-jari pemuda itu mengelus pelan pangkal paha Shion yang masih di lapisi celana dalam dan _hot pants_.

" _Aahh,_ jangan disitu... _aaugghhh... aaaahhh..."_ Shion semakin bersuara erotis saat beberapa jari begitu lincah memainkan area kewanitaannya, naik turun ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sensasi yang benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jangan ketika tubuhmu menyukainya, _hm?_ " pemuda itu tambah semangat saat mendengar erangan-erangan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Shion.

Dimainkan sekitar 5 menit membuat tubuh Shion menegang, sesuatu akan datang dan berontak keluar.

" _AKUU AAKHHHH...!_ " bersamaan dengan teriakan Shion tubuhnya pun melemah. Ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Sementara itu dari salah satu celah jendela mobil, sepasang mata tak beranjak dari pemandangan 2 pasang kaki yang saling tindih dan suara-suara menahan nikmat membuat mata itu tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Wajah Ino memerah.

" _Huh,_ sepertinya Shion keenakan. Mungkin aku akan meminta Sai melakukannya untukku" gumam Ino yang baru kali ini menyaksikan pemandangan erotis itu secara langsung langsung. Biasanya ia hanya melihatnya dari media.

Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu memberikan jeda pada permainannya, membiarkan Shion menghirup oksigen dan mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya yang sempat terkuras setelah orgasme.

"Bagaimana? Ingin berhenti disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

" _Nngghh..._ masukkan saja, aku juga sudah tidak tahan" pinta Shion manja sambil mengusap rambut lembut milik pemuda yang kini berada diatasnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka kancing dan res celana Shion, Shion mengangkat pinggulnya agar celananya terlepas, ia bahkan melepas sendiri celana dalamnya. Pemuda itu pun tak tinggal diam saat gadis dibawahnya sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, ia pun segera melucuti _jeans_ dan celana dalamnya.

Ia kemudian mengangkat satu kaki Shion yang ditumpukan pada pinggangnya, sementara kaki Shion yang satunya ia turunkan dari jok.

"Aku mulai" pemuda itu menggosokkan 'barang'nya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam milik Shion.

" _Aagghhh..._ enak sekali... _ugghhhh_ " Shion tak tahan untuk tidak bersuara.

Tanpa pengaman, pemuda itu memasukkan 'barang'nya dengan pelan ke dalam tubuh Shion. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan sensasi pijatan saat benda miliknya masuk seutuhnya.

" _Engghh,_ kau enak sekali seperti biasa" pemuda itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi nikmat saat ia telah menjadi satu dengan tubuh Shion.

"Ayo cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Shion dengan nada serak, pinggulnya pun bergerak naik turun bahkan sebelum pemuda itu mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya.

" _Heee,_ kau tidak sabaran sekali"

Suasana larut malam yang sepi seakan mengizinkan sepasang muda mudi itu untuk menyalurkan hasrat mereka, mobil yang mereka tempati pun tak kuasa menahan gerakan-gerakan mereka yang semakin ganas. Mobil itu bergerak menimbulkan suara decitan bersamaan dengan suara erotis seorang gadis yang sedang menuju orgasmenya.

"Astaga, mereka sampai sejauh itu" Ino geleng-geleng tidak percaya.

" _Aagghh.. uhhhh... le-lebih cepat lagi"_

" _Aauuhhh... ah, disitu.. ahh ahh"_

" _Ngghh... ah, sakiitt... sakiitt..."_

" _Uhhh... aaiigghh... lebih dalam lagi"_

Desahan-desahan Shion seakan menghibur malam yang sepi. Ia dan pemuda itu telah mencapai orgasmenya. Mereka kemudian berciuman singkat sebagai penutup permainan mereka malam ini.

"Huh, baguslah kalau sudah selesai" Ino pun merasa gerah berlama-lama di dalam mobil.

Shion dan pemuda yang baru saja memuaskannya keluar dari mobil. Berbeda dengan Shion yang masih telanjang bulat, pemuda itu kembali lengkap dengan _jeans_ dan kaos coklatnya.

"Aku ingin pulang" Shion terlihat meronta saat lengan kecilnya masih dalam genggaman pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepala Shion.

"Aku telah menyerahkan semuanya padamu, apa lagi?" tanya Shion mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin rambutmu"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Shion melepaskan pelukannya, kedua alisnya mengkerut mendengar permintaan seseorang yang telah membajiri rahimnya dengan spermanya.

" _Apa? Rambut?"_ Ino pun tidak mengerti,

"Aku tidak berniat memotong rambutku" Shion menggenggam rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu akan ku ambil paksa" si pemuda menampilkan seringai pencabut nyawa miliknya.

"Paksa? Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" Shion hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu tapi sayang sekali tangannya sudah di genggam erat.

"Lepaskan!" Shion berontak memaksa pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya.

Ino diserang rasa takut luar biasa saat melihat pemuda yang menahan Shion baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_ dari balik saku _jeans_ nya.

"A-apa ini?" Shion semakin berontak saat pemuda itu perlahan-lahan menarik setelan _cutter_ -nya.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang telah membunuh Karin?" lanjut Shion semakin ketakutan.

" _Pembunuh Karin? Jadi..."_

Kaki dan tangan Ino semakin gemetaran, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia mencari Iphone-nya yang ia lemparkan ke jok sebelah tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya, gadis itu bermaksud menelpon polisi. Ia juga tidak mungkin keluar begitu saja, berteriak meminta tolong di sekitar sini sama saja cari mati. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana ini, kau sudah mengetahuinya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup" pemuda itu mengelus kulit wajah Shion menggunakan ujung _cutter-_ nya yang begitu tajam.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Kau juga boleh mengambil rambutku, asal biarkan aku pergi" mata Shion berair, suara gemetar yang keluar dari bibir bergetarnya terdengar sangat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak ingin janjimu. Aku hanya ingin rambutmu dan juga...nyawamu"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, pemuda itu mengambil tali kecil dari kantong celananya untuk mengikat kedua tangan Shion.

Setelah mengikat kedua tangan Shion, ia kemudian membaringkan tubuh telanjang Shion di tanah berpasir.

"TOOLOOONNGG...!" Shion berteriak sekencang mungkin, suaranya yang ketakutan seolah menyayat hati dan pendengaran bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, termasuk Ino yang berjarak tak lebih dari 2 meter darinya.

" _Dia gilaaa... benar-benar gilaaa"_ air mata ketakutan bercucuran dari mata Ino menyaksikan teman sekelasnya sebentar lagi akan dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu! Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarmu!" kata pemuda yang kini mengikat kedua kaki Shion.

Pasrah.

Tidak ada yang bisa Shion lakukan selain menangis dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai darimana ya.." suaranya terdengar pelan, dingin dan sangat menakutkan.

"AKU SALAH APA, HAH? AKU SALAH APA PADAMU, BRENGSEK?" jeritan Shion semakin membelah suasana kelamnya malam ini, tangan Ino yang gemetar ketakutan seolah tidak bisa bergerak mencari Iphone-nya yang entah dimana saat ia membutuhkannya.

"Aku menyukai lehermu" pemuda itu berjongkok disamping kepala Shion, telunjuknya menyentuh pelan kulit leher Shion yang masih menyisakan bekas _kissmark_ yang ia buat sendiri.

"Aku mohooonn berheenntiii..." Shion memandang orang yang benar-benar tak ia duga menjadi pelaku pembunuhan Karin dan sekarang...orang itu akan membunuhnya.

" _Jaaa naaa..."_

 **CRAAATTTTT...**

Sayatan pertama.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH...!" Shion menjerit menahan perih saat kulitnya tersayat benda tipis nan tajam. Darah pun mengalir deras dari luka sayat di lehernya.

" _Tuuhhaaannnn... Shion, apa yang harus aku lakukan"_ rasanya bernafas pun sulit untuk Ino lakukan saat ini. Shion yang menjerit kesakitan, Shion yang tengah disiksa, Shion yang sedang dibunuh berada tepat di depan mata Ino.

 **CCRAAAATTT...**

Sayatan kedua.

"AAAAAAKKKKKKKHHH...!" tak ada lagi desahan tertahan penuh kenikmatan, kini hanya ada jeritan menahan sakitnya saat urat-urat nadi terputus oleh benda tajam.

Dua sayatan sudah cukup membuat Shion tak lagi mampu menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, bernafas pun mulai sulit untuk ia lakukan, detak jantungnya semakin melemah, pandangan matanya yang kabur oleh air mata kini semakin kabur saat hidupnya tinggal menghitung mundur.

"Kau sudah mati? Huh, cepat sekali"

" _Apa? Sh-shion sudaahh..."_ ingin rasanya Ino cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Tak ada nafas, tak ada detakan jantung dan tak ada kedipan mata. Shion sudah tak bernyawa, terbujur kaku tanpa busana di area parkiran. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan studinya di _Konoha High School_ itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya di dalam mobil Shion.

Sebuah alat cukur.

Ia menekan tombol pada alat itu kemudian mencukur habis rambut Shion hingga tak tersisa sehelai pun. Ia kemudian memasukkan rambut panjang Shion di dalam tasnya bersama alat cukur yang baru saja ia gunakan.

Tak hanya itu, ia kemudian memutari mobil menuju bagasi mobil mengambil sebuah... koper besar.

Tubuh mungil tak bernyawa itu kemudian dimasukkan paksa ke dalam koper lalu kembali di taruh di bagasi mobil.

Pemuda itu kemudian memandang sekeliling, termasuk ke arah mobil Hinata, tempat Ino bersembunyi. Ino menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu merasa tak ada yang mengetahui perbuatannya, ia juga merasa tak ada siapapun disekitar sini. Ia memutar tubuhnya memegang gagang knop pintu mobil tapi-

 _Ddiiittt...diiitttt..._

Iphone Ino berdering.

Sontak pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari knop pintu mobil. Ino panik mendengar Iphone-nya menimbulkan suara ketika ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

 _Ddiitt...diiitttt..._

Lagi.

Iphone Ino berdering.

Ternyata Iphone Ino terjepit di sela jok mobil Hinata, Ino sebisa mungkin mengambil Iphone-nya yang menampilkan panggilan dari seseorang. Sai.

Ino dengan lincah segera menekan tombol _on-off_ pada Iphone-nya saat pembunuh Karin dan Shion berjalan mendekati mobil Hinata.

"Ada orang?" nada suara yang begitu pelan tapi nyaris membuat Ino ingin segera menjerit.

"Aku tahu ada orang di dalam" mata dinginnya mengintip di balik celah jendela mobil yang tak tertutup rapat. Ia meraih Iphone di sakunya kemudian memasukkannya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil.

Tidak ada.

Ino mana?

Untungnya Ino telah memprediksi kejadian ini, di waktu yang mendesak ia menyempatkan diri melangkah ke jok belakang kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah jok hingga akhirnya 'si pembunuh' tak melihatnya saat memasukkan cahaya Iphone ke jendela mobil Hinata.

Tangan pemuda itu bahkan masih berlumuran darah, ia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengamati mobil yang ada di hadapannya. Tak puas dengan hanya mengamati dari satu sisi, pemuda itu kemudian mengelilingi mobil Hinata seperti sedang mencari tahu sesuatu.

Seringai kejam muncul di wajahnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula, bagian pintu mobil yang kaca jendelanya sedikit terbuka.

"Awalnya ku pikir aku familiar dengan mobil ini, setidaknya aku pernah melihatnya sekali" kata pemuda itu dengan suara santai. Ino semakin menggigil ketakutan mendengarnya.

"Ayo cepat keluar" tentu saja, Ino tidak bodoh untuk menurutinya. Keluar sama saja cari mati.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingin keluar. Kita masih bisa bertemu lain waktu, kita bahkan bisa bertemu setiap hari sebagai sesama penghuni lantai 13. Terima kasih kepada stiker di bagian belakang mobilmu, stiker yang bertuliskan namamu, Hyuuga Hinata"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat Ino menunggunya. Sai begitu khawatir, belum lagi saat ia menelpon Ino, Ino malah mematikan Iphonenya. Bisa saja Ino di rampok dan barang-barangnya diambil, kalau hanya barangnya tidak masalah. Lalu bagaimana jika Ino diapa-apakan? Baru saja Karin meninggal di bunuh dengan tragis, seperi Sasuke dan Shikamaru, Sai pun tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu.

"Siaaallll...!" Sai memukul kemudi mobilnya saat ia harus membuang-buang waktu terjebak di _traffic light_.

Sesaat mata hitamnya menangkap sebuah mobil yang tak asing baginya.

"Mobil Shion? Huh, dasar. Jam segini masih keluyuran di luar" ucap Sai menggeleng pelan.

Kurang dari 10 menit Sai sudah tiba di depan Gereja, ia membawa mobilnya mendekati satu-satunya mobil yang terparkir.

"Ino..!"

"HUUUUUAAAAA...!" Ino tak lagi mampu mengenali suara Sai, begitu ia mendengar namanya dipanggil ia sudah tak kuasa menahan jeritan ketakutan yang sedari tadi tertahan di bibirnya.

"Hei, ada apa? Ini aku" Sai berusaha membuka pintu mobil Hinata tapi sepertinya terkunci dari dalam.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Ino yang masih meringkuk di bawah jok belakang.

"Aku, Sai. Kau kenapa?" Ino memastikan pendengarannya menangkap suara Sai yang terdengar hangat dan menenangkan, berbeda dengan suara yang ia dengar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ino mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya yang tersisa setelah habis meredam rasa takutnya. Ia menarik sesuatu di pintu mobil Hinata dan membuka pintu mobil.

Air matanya tak lagi terbendung saat menatap Sai yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"He-hei, kenapa menangis?" Sai heran melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba menangis, tidak biasanya gadis seperti Ino menangis.

Melihat air mata yang mengucur tak henti dari ujung mata Ino, Sai tergerak dengan sendirinya merangkul tubuh Ino.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Sai mengusap pelan punggung Ino.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sai melihat kepala Ino, pertanyaannya dijawab dengan gelengan lemah.

Ino memandang tanah di belakang Sai. Benar-benar seperti tak terjadi sesuatu. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan area parkiran pemuda itu menutupi tanah yang penuh dengan darah menggunakan pasir dan tanah sekitar.

"Kenapa mobil Hinata ada disini?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang sudah reda dari tangisnya.

Ino diam. Tak menjawab.

"Bukannya kau tidak bisa menyetir? Lalu kenapa menangis?"

Lagi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang saja"

Sai mengambil kunci mobil Hinata kemudian memasukkannya di _clutch bag_ Ino, ia membimbing bahu Ino memasuki mobilnya dan kembali ke apartemen.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada sepatah kata pun. Sai terdiam tidak harus berkata apa lagi, semuanya ditanggapi sama oleh Ino. Diam.

" _Apa aku membuatnya marah?"_

Sai mengantarkan Ino sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, tadi aku-" kata-kata Sai terputus saat tangan Ino menggenggam tangannya.

"Temani aku" ucap Ino singkat dengan tatapan kosong memandang ke depan.

Sai tidak bisa menolak. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah membuat Ino menunggu lama hanya karena turnamen PS-nya, sebenarnya bukan itu juga, ia hanya tak mendengar suara panggilan masuk di Iphonenya.

Ino berjalan di depan menuju kamarnya diikuti Sai di belakangnya. Ino naik ke kasurnya kemudian menarik selimut hangatnya. Tidak ada cuci muka, gosok gigi dan membersihkan sisa _make up_ , malam ini Ino merasa kehilangan sebagian jiwanya setelah melihat kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku tidur di bawah" ucap Sai menuju lemari Ino mengambil _futon_.

"Tidak usah, tidurlah disampingku" Sai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian berbaring disamping Ino.

"Tidurlah dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku disini bersamamu dan ceritakan semua padaku saat kau terbangun" Ino mengangguk pelan kemudian tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, dari langkah pertama sampai langkah terakhirnya memasuki gedung apartemen. Entah mengapa, semua sistem CCTV langsung mati total. Tangan malaikat maut itu menarik koper berisi mayat seseorang menuju lantai 13 apartemen nomor 7. Apartemen milik Shion.

Seolah serba tahu segalanya, jemari pemuda itu lincah menekan _password_ apartemen Shion. Ia kembali menarik koper berdarah menuju kamar Shion dan berakhir di balkon kamar. Ia membuka res koper tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan mayat Shion.

Tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun, ia mengangkat tubuh kaku Shion kemudian-

Menjatuhkannya tepat di bawah balkon Shion.

Ia kemudian membawa koper beserta tasnya yang berisi rambut Shion. Sesaat ia memandang pintu apartemen nomor 13, apartemen milik Hinata.

"Ku rasa aku membutuhkan rambut berwarna ungu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fufufu... adek nongol lagi, Bang.**_

 _ **Gpp ya fic ini ratenya di ganti M .'**_

 _ **Yang nunggu next chap mana reviiiieewwwnnyyaaahhhhh...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Ide pasaran, overdosis OOC, alur gak jelas, typo berkeliaran.

Summary © Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

 **.**

 **Bloody 13**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seolah serba tahu segalanya, jemari pemuda itu lincah menekan _password_ apartemen Shion. Ia kembali menarik koper berdarah menuju kamar Shion dan berakhir di balkon kamar. Ia membuka res koper tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan mayat Shion.

Tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun, ia mengangkat tubuh kaku Shion kemudian-

Menjatuhkannya tepat di bawah balkon Shion.

Ia kemudian membawa koper beserta tasnya yang berisi rambut Shion. Sesaat ia memandang pintu apartemen nomor 13, apartemen milik Hinata.

"Ku rasa aku membutuhkan rambut berwarna ungu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari biasa seperti biasanya, matahari seolah tak mengenal kata terlambat untuk mengusir gelap yang menyelimuti bumi. Sinarnya yang hangat perlahan-lahan membuat tetesan embun menguap seiring berputarnya jarum jam, tetesan embun yang tak lagi membasahi dedaunan dan rerumputan.

Bersama dengan dinginnya pagi ini, sepasang kekasih masih enggan merelakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh selimut mereka.

"Ohayo" sapa Sai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino.

"O-ohayo" Ino membalas dengan suara pelan. Sangat beda dengan Ino yang biasanya tidak mengenal kata 'pelan-pelan' dalam berbicara.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Sai masih enggan membuka matanya. Terlalu mengantuk untuk berbicara di pagi hari.

"Aa.. lumayan" kata Ino memandang lampu kamarnya dengan tatapan mata yang masih ketakutan dengan apa yang ia lihat semalam.

Tidak ada Ino yang lincah pagi ini. Tidak ada Ino yang begitu bersemangat untuk ke sekolah. Tidak ada Ino yang senantiasa memuja rambut pirang panjangnya, yang ada hanya Ino yang bangun dengan wajah pucat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam, _hm_?" tanya Sai mulai penasaran.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat pemburu anjing liar. Ada lelaki bersenjata yang membunuh seekor anjing. Ku pikir semoga bukan anjing Kiba" kata Ino, bohong.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um" kata Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau tidak sehat tidak usah masuk sekolah. Bolos saja. Akan ku temani disini" ucap Sai melangkah turun dari kasur dan membuka jendela apartemen Ino, membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari mata _aquamarine_ Ino dan sekaligus meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia masih hidup, bernafas dan masih berada di bumi.

"Tidak bisa. Kelasku ada ulangan harian Matematika hari ini, kalau tidak ikut katanya tidak bisa ikut ujian semester" Ino berusaha mati-matian membangunkan tubuhnya sendiri yang benar-benar terasa berat.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sai meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

"Aku akan mandi duluan, kau jangan kemana-kemana. Setelah aku selesai, baru kita ke kamarmu agar kau bisa mandi dan memakai seragam" kata Ino memandang Sai dari belakang. Ia benar-benar takut melakukan apa-apa sendirian untuk saat ini.

"Hee? Apa kau menyukaiku sampai segitunya?" Sai membalik badannya sambil menampilkan senyuman pertamanya hari ini.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Tetaplah disampingku" Ino melangkah mendekati Sai di dekat jendela lalu memeluknya untuk sejenak.

"Iya. Aku mengerti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbeda dengan Ino dan Sai yang masih saling berbagi kehangatan di pagi hari, apartemen nomor 13 sudah terbuka oleh penghuninya yang lengkap dengan seragam sekolah. Seperti tak mempercayai perkataan Sasuke yang akan menjaganya, Hinata tetap menguncir rambutnya. Bahkan ia sampai menutupi kepalanya dengan topi _sweater_ putihnya yang ia kenakan pagi ini. Entah untuk melawan sengatan dinginnya pagi atau entah untuk hal lain yang sedikit membuatnya...takut?

"Untung saja aku masih punya kunci serepnya" ucap Hinata sambil mengantongi kunci serep mobilnya. Ia berniat kembali ke Gereja untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia mengabaikan BBM Sasuke yang mengajaknya berangkat bersama ke sekolah pagi ini.

" _Handphone_ ada, _earphone_ ada, dompet ad-"

"Yo..!"

"HAAA..!" pagi damai yang diidamkan Hinata menghilang begitu saja saat mendapat sapaan dari Gaara. Sapaan biasa dengan nada suara yang pelan tapi entah mengapa suara dingin itu sangat mengangetkan bagi telinga Hinata.

' _Apa? Setelah mengagetkanku dia hanya diam?'_ lama-lama Hinata jengkel dengan tingkah Gaara yang terlalu berwajah WATADOS –wajahtanpadosa-

"Aku berangkat dulu-"

"Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang ternyata sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya, siap untuk ke sekolah.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" sumpah, Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bukankah Sasuke mengajakmu berangkat bersama ke sekolah pagi ini?" Gaara tetap bertanya, ia terlihat tak berniat mengganti ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin dan nada suaranya yang datar.

' _Apa? Dari mana dia tahu? Selain menakutkan apa dia juga seorang dukun? Peramal? Mind reader?'_ batin Hinata sambil mundur selangkah demi menjauhkan jaraknya dari Gaara.

"Aa, aku harus buru-buru ke sekolah. Aku ada janji dengan Sakura dan Matsuri. Lagi pula jam segini Sasuke belum-"

"Sasuke sudah bangun" lanjut Gaara tak mengalihkan matanya sedetik pun dari wajah Hinata.

"Tapi aku buru-buru jadi-" Hinata tetap berusaha menolak segala bentuk 'perintah' Gaara.

"Kita bisa berangkat bersama" kata Gaara memegang tali ranselnya.

"Ti-dak perlu. Ok? Tidak perlu!" tidak mungkin Hinata tidak menolak.

Hinata selalu merasa hidupnya tidak aman saat Gaara berada di sekitarnya dan sekarang? Pemuda itu mengajaknya berangkat bersama ke sekolah? Hanya orang gila yang mau –menurut Hinata-

"Apa kau takut?" Gaara melangkah kembali mengambil jaraknya yang baru saja dipisahkan oleh Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Aku ti-"

"Perlu kau tahu. Ada hal yang lebih menakutkan yang menunggumu" Gaara seolah tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk berbicara.

"Ha?"

"Kalau kau takut padaku, kau bisa berangkat bersama Shikamaru" lanjut Gaara.

"Aku belum terlalu mengenal Shikamaru" setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke semalam yang mengatakan bahwa semua orang di lantai 13 menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Kalau begitu pergilah bersama Shino" Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara? ia seolah tak ingin Hinata pergi sendirian.

"Gaara _ka_?" seseorang bermata coklat kemudian muncul di belakang Gaara.

"Sasori? _Ohayo_.." Hinata membungkuk sambil menyapa tetangga kamarnya yang jarang terlihat. Mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya.

"Tidak baik memaksa seorang gadis, kau tahu?" Sasori berdiri sejajar dengan Gaara sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata yang tertutupi oleh topi _sweater_ nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan" melihat ada kesempatan ia bisa lolos dari Gaara, Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan 2 pemuda berambut merah yang sepertinya memiliki urusan yang belum tuntas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata merasa lega menemukan mobilnya baik-baik saja tanpa satu goresan pun. Meninggalkan mobilnya seorang diri (?) di parkiran Gereja membuatnya sedikit harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya, tak jarang ia dengar kasus mobil yang 'dikerjai' saat ditinggal oleh pemiliknya di lahan parkir.

Gadis ber- _sweater_ putih itu mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki gerbang _Konoha High School_ yang mulai ramai oleh lalu lalang siswa KHS. Hinata memilih tempat parkir seperti biasanya.

"Hah, kenapa anak itu aneh sekali. Tatapan matanya, suaranya. Belum lagi mengajak berangkat bersama. Ha? Apa maksudnya? Agresif sekali" masih banyak sekali omelan yang entah Hinata perdengarkan pada siapa saat ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kesal.

" _Itu dia..."_

" _haa, dia? Anak baru itu?"_

" _Padahal dia tidak terlalu cantik"_

" _Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat manis juga"_

" _Bukannya Sasuke suka perempuan yang tinggi bak model?"_

" _Dia kan pendek, kecil"_

Hinata tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa semua kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar adalah perkataan yang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Ia hanya memasang wajah kebingungan tidak mengerti dengan gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"Jahat sekali" suara berat nan _sexy_ tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mobil Hinata. Satu hal yang Hinata ketahui, penghuni lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki memiliki satu kesamaan. Suka membuat kaget orang lain.

"Huh, Sasuke" Hinata menarik nafas lega, ternyata Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dengan aura menyeramkan tetap saja Hinata merasa aman jika bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Kau bohong jika tidak melihat BBMku tadi pagi" kata Sasuke mengikuti langkah Hinata yang berjalan meninggalkan parkiran menuju kelas.

"Aku buru-buru" secepat apapun Hinata melangkah, faktor tinggi badan yang berbeda membuat Sasuke tetap berada di samping Hinata.

"Lagi pula biasanya kau ke sekolah bersama Shion" Hei..hei... _jealous detected?_

"Entahlah. Biasanya pagi-pagi dia sudah menunggu depan kamarku tapi pagi ini dia tidak ada tapi yang jelas pagi ini aku bersamamu" kata Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hinata.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menggerakkan bahunya. Meminta penjelasan mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke memiliki otoritas meletakkan tangannya di bagian tubuhnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memberi izin pada Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Ha, tidak perlu malu-malu. Lagi pula kau sudah terkenal sekarang" kata Sasuke tidak berniat melepaskan rangkulan tangannya.

Satu lagi kesamaan laki-laki penghuni lantai 13, sama-sama berwajah tanpa dosa. Lihatlah betapa polosnya Sasuke merangkul anak orang lain (?) di depan banyaknya siswa KHS yang berlalu lalang.

"Terkenal?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ku antar sampai ke kelasmu" kata Sasuke mengalihkan pertanyaan Hinata saat ia melewati kelasnya sendiri.

Sebelum meninggalkan Hinata di depan kelas XI.5, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya memperhatikan seisi kelas XI.5. Lebih tepatnya melihat ke bangku Shion yang masih kosong.

"Sebentar lagi cuaca akan panas. Sebaiknya buka _sweater_ mu ya.." kata Sasuke membungkukkan dirinya sambil membuka penutup kepala Hinata, memperhatikan rambut panjang yang terikat oleh karet berwarna putih.

Sasuke menampilkan sedikit raut wajah kecewa saat mendapati rambut Hinata masih dikuncir.

"Sasuke..!" Shino muncul di dekat pintu sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Shino?" Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya terhadap Hinata dan menatap Shino.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Hinata memandang Sasuke dan Shino bergantian. Bukan petunjuk dari siapapun tapi gadis itu benar-benar merasa dirinya berada di luar lingkaran diantara Sasuke dan Shino yang sepertinya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

' _Mungkin urusan laki-laki_ ' batin Hinata tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Wah, tumben sekali ada Sasuke" Sasori pun memunculkan dirinya di belakang Shino.

"Aku mengantarkan Hinata" kata Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Aku membuat _sandwich_ lebih tadi pagi. Tadi kau buru-buru ke sekolah, ku pikir kau tidak sempat sarapan" Sasori menyerahkan kotak bento berisi _sandwich_ , memang benar tadi pagi Hinata tidak sempat serapan.

"Haaa? Benarkan? Untukku? Keliatannya en-"

 **Brukkk !**

"Ahh, _gomen..gomen..._ Aku masih mengantuk jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan. _sandwich_ -nya akan ku ganti besok, Hinata" kata Shikamaru menggaruk kepala, pemuda berkuncir itu baru saja menabrak dan menjatuhkan _sandwich_ dari Sasori untuk Hinata.

"Shikamaru?" gumam Sasuke heran melihat kemunculan Shikamaru.

"Yah, Shikamaru. Dasar tukang tidur, padahal baru saja aku ingin membantu Hinata menghabiskannya" Matsuri menatap _sandwich_ malang yang telah menyatu dengan lantai.

" _Nee, Nee.._ Hinata. Kau berhutang penjelasan" Sakura menyenggol bahu Hinata.

"Apa? Penjelasan apa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Tidak usah sok polos, ini buktinya" Matsuri memperlihatkan iPhone-nya pada Hinata, iPhone yang memperlihatkan fotonya dan foto Sasuke.

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari satu menit, Hinata langsung ingat betul kapan tepatnya foto itu di jepret. Yah, tadi malam. Saat ia dan Sasuke kembali dari Gereja dan mampir makan di warung begadang.

Rasa penasaran Hinata juga sudah terbayarkan tentang mengapa hampir sema gadis-gadis KHS membicarakannya. Semuanya berkat Matsuri yang malam itu kebetulan mampir di warung begadang bersama sepupunya.

"Hei, ayo cepat hapus" Hinata mengejar Matsuri yang berlari memasuki kelas.

"Ayo, ceritakan!" disusul Sakura yang terus-terusan menarik _sweater_ Hinata.

Sejak Hinata, Matsuri dan Sakura meninggalkan depan pintu kelas XI.5, hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta diantara pemuda yang sama-sama menghuni lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

Shikamaru yang menguap memandang langit dengan tatapan malasnya seperti biasa. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, yang jelas ia tidak tidur semalaman. Sibuk berhadapan dengan Macbooknya. Satu hal, ia tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Shino yang _notabene_ -nya tidak tegaan melihat makanan yang terbuang sia-sia bernisiatif untuk memungut 3 buah _sandwich_ segar nan lezat milik Sasori yang baru saja dijatuhkan oleh Shikamaru.

Dan jangan lupakan Sasuke yang sepertinya enggan melepaskan tatapannya yang begitu sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan membuangnya" kata Shino berlalu sambil membawa _sandwich_ malang tersebut.

"Semoga kau tidak berpikir untuk menyukainya" Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini. Mengatakannya pada siapa? Sasori tentunya.

"Siapa? Dia?" sebenarnya Sasori tidak perlu bertanya karena ia tahu persis 'dia' yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Hinata.

"Tidak usah khawatir, dia hanya teman sekelasku dan aku rasa aku perlu mengakrabkan diri dengannya" sambung Sasori setelah melirik singkat pada Hinata.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak baik bertengkar pagi-pagi hanya karena seorang gadis" kata Shikamaru sembari memutar tubuhnya saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

Sai datang bersama Ino, sama halnya dengan Sasuke dan Hinata, pagi ini Sai mengantarkan Ino ke kelasnya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ino benar-benar tampak tidak sehat. Wajahnya pucat dan tatapan matanya kosong. Belum lagi saat ia menaikkan pandangannya dan mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

Kedua kakinya gemetaran.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tak sanggup untuk setidaknya membuat satu langkah lagi.

Ia berhenti.

Ia bahkan lupa untuk bernafas.

"Ah, Ino _ka_? Tidak biasanya. Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Shikamaru pada teman semasa SMPnya.

"Bisa kau lihat. Dia sedang tidak sehat, ayo masuk" Sai merangkul bahu Ino, menggiringnya memasuki kelas XI.5. Ino menundukkan pandangannya –tidak- lebih tepatnya menolak untuk melihat apapun saat ia melewati Sasuke, Sasori dan Shikamaru.

Kedatangan Ino disambut heran oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, termasuk Hinata, Matsuri dan Sakura.

"Dimana Gaara?" tanya Sasuke yang tak melihat rambut merah Gaara.

"Dia berangkat duluan. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah tidak ada di apartemen" kata Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak lama. Namun, mereka tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keakraban sedikit pun tapi entah mengapa mereka masih saling memperhatikan.

"Kalian tidak baik berlama-lama disini. Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi" kata Sasori meninggalkan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai. Pemuda bermata coklat itu berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke terlihat berat melangkahkan kakinya saat diseret oleh Shikamaru untuk menuju kelas mereka. Sedangkan Sai masih tetap berdiri tak bergeming memandang Ino dari luar kelas.

"Apa kau ingin terlambat? Iruka-sensei akan memeriksa PR" Shikamaru memperingatkan Sai untuk segera menuju kelas mereka, kelas XI.1

"Aku melupakan sesuatu di apartemen. Aku harus kembali" Sai kemudian berjalan tenang seperti biasanya meninggalkan kelas XI.5 dan meninggalkan Sasuke serta Shikamaru yang memandangnya penuh dengan perasaan bingung.

Satu hal. Sai bukan orang yang pelupa. Apapun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam dinding ruang klub Biologi menunjukkan pukul 08.300 pagi. Waktu dimana seluruh ruang kelas KHS sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar mereka, entah itu menegangkan atau pun membosankan. Hanya kelas yang belajar seni musik yang terlihat begitu ceria pagi ini.

Saat seluruh siswa sibuk dengan mata pelajaran dan penjelasan guru di depan kelas, seorang siswa sama sekali tidak berminat dengan pelajaran di kelasnya. Sekalipun itu ulangan harian Matematika yang terkenal tak punya kata 'ampun' dalam kamus guru yang mengajarkannya.

Aburame Shino. Ketua klub Biologi. Ia memiliih menyendiri di ruangan luas ini dengan sekelumit pikiran yang ada di kepalanya. Pikiran yang lebih rumit dari ulangan harian Matematika tentang logaritma yang tengah berlangsung di kelasnya saat ini.

Ada begitu banyak jenis hewan di ruangan ini. Masing-masing hewan tertata rapi di kandang mereka masing-masing.

Shino menarik kursi kayu kemudian duduk di depan sebuah kadang yang berisi dua tikus putih lucu yang menggemaskan.

"Apa kabar kalian pagi ini" kata Shino sambil mengusap dua tikus dengan jari telunjuknya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan tikus-tikus tersebut, Shino mengalihkan padangannya pada 3 buah _sandwich_ yang tadinya ia bawa untuk dibuang. Tangan Shino gemetar, bahkan ia dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin saat ia memegang _sandwich_ tersebut.

Tangan gemetarnya kemudian memasukkan _sandwich_ tersebut ke dalam kandang tikus. Dua tikus kelaparan itu langsung menghampiri _sandwich_ tersebut lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Mata Shino tak lepas dari kedua tikus tersebut. Bukannya ia sengaja tapi rasa penasarannya seolah tak mengizinkan Shino untuk melirik ke arah lain. Termasuk mengangkat iPhone-nya yang sedari tadi berdering.

Sekali lagi. Shino mengusap sebulir keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia pun tak jarang harus menghembuskan nafas berat untuk mengurangi kegelisahan dan ketakutannya.

5 menit berlalu.

Tikus-tikus yang telah kenyang kembali ke kegiatan mereka semula. Berlari kesana kemari, melompat dan tak jarang menggigiti jemari Shino yang masih betah mengelus-elus bulu putih mereka.

Lalu, sepersekian detik kemudian. Kedua tikus tersebut mulai menunjukkan keanehan. Mereka seolah tak mampu berlari, jangankan berlari berjalan pun terlihat begitu sulit untuk mereka lakukan.

"A-apa?" Shino terkejut. Ia menarik jemarinya dari tubuh halus tikus putih peliharaan seseorang.

"Racun pelumpuh? Tanpa rasa tanpa bau? Dan efek serangan jantung?" Tak hanya terkejut. Kali ini Shino berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah dua langkah ke belakang saat melihat kedua tikus tersebut telah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kesimpulannya. _Sandwich_ tersebut beracun.

Sasori berniat meracuni Hinata?

Sebaris kalimat tanya itulah yang berputar-putar di kepala Shino.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Ku pikir Hinata tidak ada hubungannya" Shino membalik tubuhnya, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di salah satu meja di belakangnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" lagi. Shino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau bertanya apa yang telah terjadi?" Shino mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang mengagetkannya. Suara tersebut familiar dan terdengar dari sisi kanannya.

Shino tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kamu apakaan tikus peliharaaankuu Shinoooo...!" jerit Naruto frustasi saat mendapati tikus di dalam _box_ yang bertuliskan terbujur kaku.

' _Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenali suara Naruto'_ batin Shino yang telah mendapatkan kesadarannya setelah ia kehilangannya untuk beberapa detik.

"Kamu apaakaan Kyuubi dan Shukaku, SHINOOO...!" Naruto mengangkat dua tikus peliharannya kemudian meletakkannya hampir di depan wajah Shino. Kyuubi dan Shukaku adalah nama tikus peliharaan Naruto.

"A-aku tidak sengaja memberinya makanan kadaluarsa" kata Shino berbohong.

"Terus? Nilai ekstrakurikulerku bagaimana? Pasti Orochimaru-Sensei mengira aku tidak becus memelihara tikus" Naruto benar-benar jengkel terhadap Shino. Pasalnya, Kyuubi dan Shukaku adalah hewan yang harus Naruto asuh untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya di Klub Biologi yang saat ini diketuai oleh Shino.

"Gampang. Nanti aku yang berbicara pada Sensei" kata Shino menenangkan Naruto.

"Janji? Awas saja kalau nilai ekskulku mengecewakan"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, cerewet" Shino menjauhkan tikus-tikus Naruto dari hadapan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau mengunjungi Kiba dulu" kata Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Shino di ruang Klub Biologi.

"Kiba?"

"Iya, dia sedang kesulitan sekarang. Dulu sudah ku bilang masuk Klub Biologi saja karena ada kamu, atau masuk Klub Keputrian karena ada Sakura" Kiba masuk klub Keputrian? Oh Naruto,

"Memangnya Kiba masuk klub apa untuk ekskulnya?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Sekarang dia mati-matian membuat ukiran di Klub Seni bersama Sai dan Sasori. Sudah, aku pergi dulu"

Klub Seni?

Bersama Sai dan...Sasori?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deadline_ nilai ekstrakurikuler tidak lama lagi harus dikumpulkan. Tidak heran jika saat Ini Kiba harus mati-matian membuat sebuah ukiran sesuai dengan model yang ia setor kepada Sasori.

Pemuda pecinta anjing itu terlihat begitu intens menggerakkan peralatan demi peralatan yang tergeletak tak beraturan di sekitarnya.

"Astaga, ku pikir membuat ukiran-ukiran Yunani orang telanjang sangat mudah" cerocos Kiba yang benar-benar mengalami kesulitan.

Untung saja saat ini ruangan sedang kosong jadi ia bisa lebih fokus untuk mengerjakan ukirannya. Kiba hanya di temani oleh berbagai properti-properti seni, seperti gantungan baju yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis kostum untuk drama dan teatrikal, alat musik tradisional, lukisan-lukisan maestro buatan Sai dan tak lupa beberapa patung-patung wanita yang senantiasa menjadi objek ukur oleh mereka yang menyukai seni _design_.

"Sasori sedang ulangan harian Matematika, Sai kembali ke apartemen. Apa katanya? Ia lupa membawa ponselnya? Dan aku harus sendiri di tempat ini? Sendiri?" Kiba melempar sembarang peralatan yang baru saja ia gunakan.

"Dasar tukang mengeluh. Sudah sana kerjakan saja" kata Naruto yang baru masuk.

"Hal seperti ini susah, tahu. Memangnya kamu yang tahunya cuma memelihara tikus" Kiba menyindir.

"Tikusnya mati. Entah Shino apakan tapi katanya dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan nilaiku. Haha, tidak ku sangka kau benar-benar menyetor model ukiran Yunani ini" Naruto menertawan temannya yang sebenarnya saat itu ia tidak serius untuk mengusulkan ukiran Yunani pada Kiba.

"Ini salahmu. Dasar otak mesum. Kau yang mengusulkan agar mengumpulkan model ukiran ini" Kiba meletakkan kepalanya di meja, meratapi ukirannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Wah, ruang klub tempatmu keren sekali. Beda denganku yang hanya diisi oleh hewan. Lama-lama aku juga bisa jadi hewan"

Naruto yang dasarnya tidak bisa diam berjalan mengelilingi ruang klub seni yang jauh dari kata kecil. Ia menyentuh ini itu, mencoba ini itu, bahkan saat ini ia tengah mencoba pakaian penyihir yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

"Jangan sentuh sembarangan. Nanti ketahuan Sasori dan Sai, kau bisa dibunuh. Mengerti!" Kiba memperingatkan Naruto tapi ujung-ujungnya ia juga bergabung dengan Naruto untuk mengamati ini itu.

Sejak awal, Kiba tidak menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada klub ini. Klub seni hanya pelariannya untuk mendapatkan nilai ekstrakurikuler. Sebenarnya, ia ingin masuk klub yang lebih 'keren' seperti klub pengguna pedang yang diketuai oleh Gaara. meskipun saat latihan mereka hanya menggunakan kayu tapi Kiba benar-benar takut Gaara tidak memberinya ampun saat latihan.

Baru kali ini Kiba memutuskan untuk memperhatikan seluruh barang-barang yang ada di ruang klub.

"Wah, ini lukisan Sai yang kemarin memenangkan juara nasional" kata Kiba memperhatikan lukisan Sai yang beberapa orang tidak percaya bahwa lukisan tersebut dibuat oleh siswa sekolah menengah.

"Kalau ini _action-figure_ Sasori yang sampai tembus pasar internasional" kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengomentari.

"Oh iya, bagaimana _project_ Sasori saat ini?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang iseng mengenakan pakaian tentara Inggris.

" _Project_ apa?" Kiba bertanya balik tidak mengerti.

"Itu _project_ boneka lilinnya. Katanya ia akan mengikuti festival boneka lilin dekat-dekat ini, ia mendaftar sebagai peserta lomba" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Oh itu. Huum, katanya masih _on progress"_ sebenarnya informasi ini Kiba dapatkan dengan mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasori dengan peserta klub yang lain. Pada dasarnya, Kiba tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kau kan bagian dari klub ini. Apa kau pernah melihatnya? Pasti fantastis sekali, aku sangat penasaran ingin melihatnya. Apa ia akan membuat perempuan dengan _body_ yang _sexy_?" Naruto mulai berangan-angan tidak jelas.

"Dia tidak mengerjakannya di klub. Katanya supaya jadi _sureprize_ saat di perlombaan. Dia mengerjakannya di studio atau apalah. Semacam tempat rahasia" kata Kiba sambil mengangkat beberapa kain besar.

"Loh, ada rambut pirang?" Naruto berseru saat mendapati rambut pirang di bawah beberapa tumpukan kain yang tak sengaja Kiba angkat.

"Jangan diganggu. Ini bagian _project_ Sasori. Ah, anak itu sangat terobsesi. Katanya, ia sampai harus mengelilingi salon untuk mencari rambut palsu terbaik untuk menjadi rambut boneka lilinnya" Kiba kembali menutup rambut pirang yang ia temukan dengan kain.

"Ckck, dia benar-benar berusaha. Yasudahlah. Cepat kerjakan ukiranmu"

"Iya, iya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai turun dari taksi. Gerbang sekolah sudah tutup dan tidak ada celah baginya untuk keluar menggunakan mobilnya melewati gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup rapat. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghaturkan sedikit rasa terima kasih pada Naruto yang super nakal. Berkat Narutolah, ia menemukan 'jalan tikus' yang bisa digunakan untuk meninggalkan KHS tanpa melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Sai? Bolos sekolah?" tanya seorang gadis yang akan berangkat ke kampusnya saat berpapasan dengan Sai yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan" seperti biasa, Sai membalas dengan senyum meskipun ia terburu-buru dikejar rasa penasarannya.

Ada beberapa hal yang mencurigakan menurut Sai.

Setahunya, Ino ke Gereja bersama Hinata. Sai mengetahuinya dari penjelasan Ino.

Lalu, Sasuke pulang bersama Hinata. Sai Memaklumi hal ini, ia tahu maksud sebenarnya dari Ino yang ingin agar Hinata pulang bersama Sasuke. yah, usaha seorang teman untuk temannya dalam hal percintaan. Untuk hal ini, Sai tidak ingin memberitahu Sasuke bahwa mobil Hinata tidak mogok atau apalah.

Kemudian. Ino menunggu di mobil Hinata dan sangat ketakutan saat Sai menjemputnya.

Malam itu, setahu Sai ada beberapa penghuni lantai 13 yang tidak berada di apartemen. Termasuk, Sasori, Shion dan Gaara.

Gaara meninggalkan apartemen pagi-pagi buta. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Sial! Apa yang dilakukan anak itu" Sai mengecek iPhone-nya, mencari lokasi keberadaan Gaara.

Gampang saja mencari Gaara, meskipun tampangnya dingin dan aurnya menyeramkan, ia termasuk remaja yang tak pernah berpisah dengan iPhone-nya.

"Ayo, cepat!" Sai berbicara seolah iPhone-nya adalah benda yang bisa membalas perkataannya.

"Apa? Di bagian belakang apartemen?"

Setelah mendapat respon keberadaan Gaara, Sai langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju bagian belakang apartemen. Sai berlari tidak memperdulikan tali sepatunya yang terbuka, ia bisa saja terjatuh setiap saat ia menginjak tali sepatunya. Seragamnya tak lagi rapi, kemeja putihnya dikeluarkan dan meliuk-liuk tertiup angin.

Gaara. Manusia dingin yang seolah serba tahu segalanya. Pemuda yang menyimpan banyak misteri yang tak ingin ia bagi.

Gaara juga, yang bisa jadi mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Ino.

"Dia memang aneh tapi dia tahu banyak hal. Sial!" Sai terus memacu langkahnya.

Tepat di bagian belakang apartemen, seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri tak bergeming. Ia Seolah begitu menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan setiap surai merah bata miliknya.

Sebelum memutuskan menghampiri Gaara, Sai berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasannya. Sesekali ia harus meringis saat merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Lalu dengan langkah pelan sambil memengagi perutnya, Sai menghampiri Gaara yang membelakanginya.

"Ah, kau tidak ke sekolah. Hari ini kelasmu ulangan harian Matematika" Sai memecah kebisingan dengan suaranya yang terputus-putus.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa" Gaara tidak menanggapi pembicaraan Sai yang mengingatkannya tentang ulangan harian Matematika. Sebenarnya, Gaara tidak perlu diingatkan, ia tahu persis segala jadwal akademiknya.

"Maksudmu, hah..hah" Sai melangkah mendekati Gaara yang tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Shion dimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Dimana? Ia tidak ada di kelasnya" jawab Sai menegakkan tubuhnya, ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing atas kemeja sekolahnya.

"Coba hubungi"

Gaara bukanlah siapa-siapa selain teman sekolah dan tetangga di lantai 13 tapi entah mengapa Sai tidak bisa menolak perintah Gaara. Ia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan iPhonenya untuk menghubungi nomor Shion.

5 kali tak ada jawaban.

"Tidak diangkat. Ada apa?" Sai benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Coba lacak iPhonenya" lanjut Gaara memberi perintah. Sai menurut saja.

"Ada di kamarnya" jawab Sai cepat setelah mendapatkan deteksi lokasi iPhone Shion.

"Di kamarnya?" entahlah, kata-kata Gaara kali ini tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban pasti.

Gaara akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sai yang bercucuran keringat. Setelah puas memandangi Sai, matanya kemudian menyusuri lantai demi lantai apartemen Akatsuki dan berhenti tepat pada lantai 13.

Beberapa detik Gaara menahan pandangannya pada lantai 13. Sai mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara.

"Itu, apa itu kamar Shion?" tanya Gaara sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah balkon kamar.

"Iya, itu kamar Shion" Sai tahu persis letak kamar Shion dan arah jari telunjuk Gaara tepat mengarah ke kamar Shion.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Gaara menurunkan pandangannya.

"Apa? Dari tadi kau terus-terusan memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak jelas. Apa? Lakukan apa?" Sai mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Gaara kembali membelakangi Sai, mengambil sebatang ranting pohon. Ranting itu kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan beberapa plastik di tumpukan sampah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maksudku, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini?" Gaara menggeser posisinya, memberikan celah pada Sai untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia tunjukkan.

Sebuah tangan pucat nan kaku yang muncul dari balik tumpukan sampah.

"HAH?"

Kaki Sai tak lagi mampu menahan berat badannya, ia berlutut di tanah memandang sebuah tangan yang menyembul dari balik tumpukan sampah. Ia tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut, dapat ia simpulkan sendiri bahwa mayat yang ada di bawah tumpukan sampah tersebut adalah-

"SHHIIIOOOONNNNN...Aaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!" Sai meremas rambutnya, frustasi. Wajahnya memerah, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa beberapa bulir air matanya telah membasahi kulit wajah pucatnya.

Sai tidak pernah mengalami kekacauan emosi semacam ini sebelumnya.

"Apa? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sai menundukkan pandangannya.

"Wajahnya pucat, di lehernya terdapat luka sayatan benda tipis yang begitu tajam, rambutnya tak tersisa sehelai pun, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia begitu ketakutan lalu tubuhnya-"

"Be-berhenti, Gaara. Kau tahu sesuatu kan? Kau mengetahui semua kegilaan ini kan? Jangan diam saja, bodoh. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Gaara harus sedikit berjinjit saat Sai mencengkeram dan mengangkat kerah seragamnya.

"Pertama. Kau harus menghubungi polisi" Gaara melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sai pada lehernya yang mulai melonggar.

"Lalu, jangan katakan apapun. Kita tunggu yang lain selesai dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing" Gaara merapikan kemejanya yang kusut.

"Yang lain? Pekerjaan masing-masing?" Sai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengusir penglihatan buramnya yang terhalang linangan air matanya. Linangan air mata kesedihan, ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

"Dan kita akan melakukannya dengan cara yang tak pernah ia duga" Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sai yang benar-benar kehilangan akal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh, segini dulu gengs.**

 **Wah, apa-apa kayaknya udah pada keliatan nih (?)**

 **Yang nungguin next chap mana repiu-nyaahhh**

 **Nb : soorrrii lamaaaaaaaaa XD**

 **Bdw, Kika got new account**

 **Pin : 5E0B13f7**

 **Idline :**

 **Ramein ya gengs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Ide pasaran, overdosis OOC, alur gak jelas, typo berkeliaran.

Summary © Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

 **.**

 **Bloody 13**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note :

Kelas XI.1 (U. Sasuke, Sai, U. Naruto, Karin)

Kelas XI.5 (H. Hinata, H. Sakura, Matsuri, S. Gaara, A. Sasori, N. Shikamaru, I. Kiba, A. Shino, Shion)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pertama. Kau harus menghubungi polisi" Gaara melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sai pada lehernya yang mulai melonggar.

"Lalu, jangan katakan apapun. Kita tunggu yang lain selesai dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing" Gaara merapikan kemejanya yang kusut.

"Yang lain? Pekerjaan masing-masing?" Sai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengusir penglihatan buramnya yang terhalang linangan air matanya. Linangan air mata kesedihan, ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

"Dan kita akan melakukannya dengan cara yang tak pernah ia duga" Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sai yang benar-benar kehilangan akal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas XI.5 tak beda jauh dengan Tempat Pemakaman Umum Konoha. Tak ada yang berani bersuara saat ulangan harian Matematika tengah berlangsung. Hanya suara goresan pensil dan kerta, dan suara deru nafas berat sebagai pelepas beban menghadapi soal ujian yang benar-benar anarkis tak memberi belas kasih.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" tanya Anko-sensei tak melihat keberadaan siswa yang bertato dari lahir, sepertinya guru yang satu ini memang pecinta hitung-hitungan. Tidak Matematika, tidak Fisika, semua terlihat mudah baginya.

"Tidak ada, Sensei" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Kemana?"

' _Oh iya, Shikamaru. Nanti aku tidak masuk ulangan harian Matematika, Gaara juga tidak masuk. Kebetulan Gaara anaknya pintar, Gaara pasti bisa membujuk Anko-sensei untuk memberi ulangan susulan. Aku ikut bersama Gaara, nilai ekstrakurikulerku benar-benar mendesak. Tolong ya...'_ Shikamaru mengenang perkataan Kiba pagi tadi.

"Katanya menjemput Ayahnya di Bandara" jawab Shikamaru berbohong pada Anko-sensei.

"Yang benar saja? Tadi aku papasan dengan Kiba" bisik Sakura yang sebangku dengan Shikamaru.

"Ah, Entahlah aku tidak mau pusing jadi aku menurut saja" ucap Shikamaru bersiap tidur di meja.

"Hei, kerjakan dulu soal ujiannya baru tidur" desak Sakura tidak ingin Shikamaru berakhir tragis seperti saat pemilihan Ketua Osis dulu. Semua berantakan gara-gara nafsu tidur Shikamaru yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Sudah selesai"

"Eh?"

Shikamaru adalah teman sebangku Shino, sedangkan Kiba adalah teman sebangku Gaara. Jadi mengapa Sakura harus sebangku dengan Shikamaru?

 _ **Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.**_

" _Jadi, soal ulangan harian kali ini terbagi atas dua jenis soal. Soal A dan soal B" jelas Anko-Sensei dengan nada suaranya yang menyeramkan._

" _Yaaahhhhh..." ucap hampir seluruh murid tak terima. Jelas saja, jenis soal yang dibagi menjadi dua adalah kode keras bahwa tak akan ada adegan contek mencontek hari ini._

" _Dan juga, hari ini perempuan akan sebangku dengan laki-laki.." tambah Anko-sensei sambil memperhatikan seluruh kelas XI.5_

" _Yyaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...!" suara protes tak suka pun semakin menggema di ruang kelas XI.5 menanggapi permintaan Anko-sensei yang semakin menyulitkan._

" _Dasar perempuan. Untung saja tidak minta dibuatkan candi" gumam Shikamaru._

" _Haruno Sakura!" kata Anko-sensei memanggil nama salah satu murid yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok._

" _Ha-hai'" Sakura berpose siap, menatap Anko-sensei dengan mantap sambil menegakkan punggungnya._

" _Sepertinya Aburame Shino tidak masuk hari ini, jadi Sakura isi bangku disamping Shikamaru" perintah Anko-sensei._

" _Yes. Lumayan bisa bertanya ini itu" ucap Sakura riang sambil mengangkat tas dan peralatan menulisnya._

" _Shikamaru. Nanti ingatkan rumusnya dan cara mudah mengerjakannya ya, hihi" kata Sakura cekikikan duduk di bangku Shino, samping Shikamaru._

" _Ah, berisik"_

" _Hyuuga Hinata" panggil Anko-sensei._

" _Iya" jawab Hinata memegang tasnya, bersiap untuk pindah tempat._

" _Yaampun, Gaara mana? Yasudah, Hinata sebangku dengan Chouji" Hinata segera menuruti perintah Anko-sensei untuk bergabung dengan Chouji._

 _Anko-sensei lincah memindahkan siswa-siswanya dan tibalah pada saat yang benar-benar tidak menguntungkan._

" _Ino..." panggil Anko-sensei sambil melihat beberapa bangku yang masih kosong._

" _Sebangku dengan Sasori ya" ucap Anko-sensei dengan santai._

" _Eh?" Tentu saja Ino shock berat, sejenak ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang memandang Sasori. Tanpa disangka, Sasori melempar senyum kecil kepada Ino._

" _Ino?" Anko-sensei meminta agar Ino cepat-cepat menuju ke bangku Sasori._

" _Hei, kau tampak tidak sehat" sapa Sasori memperhatikan Ino yang gugup untuk duduk disampingnya. Ino bahkan masih berdiri di depan bangku, terlihat ragu –bukan- tidak ingin duduk di bangku yang ditunjukkan untuknya._

" _Ayo duduk. Anko-sensei bisa marah" kata Sasori menarik tas Ino yang membuat Ino tersentak dan seketika duduk di bangku samping Sasori._

 _Hinata yang kebetulan duduk di beberapa bangku di depan Ino menyempatkan diri memutar pandangannya untuk melihat keadaan Ino. Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian mengucapkan kata 'gambare' tanpa suara pada Ino. Tanpa ia ketahui sepasang mata tajam sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa diartikan._

Kita mungkin bisa mengikut pada Shikamaru, _genius at birth but lazy choice._ Baru beberapa menit berlalu pemuda cerdas sekaligus pemalas itu sudah menyelesaikan hampir ulangannya.

"Ya ampun, Shikamaru. Ini rumusnya bagaimana? Hei, bangun dulu..." Sakura berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru saat ia mendapati soal yang lumayan menyulitkannya.

Sementara itu, di jejeran bangku yang tak jauh di belakang, Ino tak yakin mampu menyelesaikan 5 nomor soal Matematika. Bagaimana tidak? Bernafas saja sulit ia lakukan, ia benar-benar ingin lari dari kelas ini.

 _ **Cleenngg...**_

Ino bahkan menjatuhkan pensilnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya benar-benar basah oleh keringat. Gadis berambut panjang itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak becus memegang pensilnya, pasalnya kali ini Sasori berhenti dari aktifitas menghitungnya dan beralih menatap Ino.

"Kau kena-" baru saja Sasori ingin menyentuh dahi Ino tapi Ino buru-buru menepis tangan Sasori.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Iyah, aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tanpa sadar Ino sedikit menggeser duduknya berniat menjauhi Sasori.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, tidak biasanya" Sasori menghembuskan nafas berat lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah meja untuk mengambil pensil Ino yang tergeletak di lantai kelas. Sekilas, Sasori sedikit mengerutkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Pemuda penghuni kamar 20 itu mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

"Tadi malam kau kemana?" tanya Sasori sambil menyerahkan pensil Ino kepada pemiliknya.

"Eh?"

Bagai di sambar petir saat pendengaran Ino mendengar pertanyaan simpel yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sasori. Kepala Ino seolah kosong dan berputar-putar, memori mengerikan yang terekam oleh matanya kembali menghantui dan mengambil alih seluruh isi pikiran Ino.

' _Apa Ino memang sedang sakit? Atau anak itu yang telah memberitahukan Ino'_ batin Sasori memandang punggung seseorang di bagian jejeran bangku depan.

"Jadi, Ino. Kau kemana tadi malam?" Sasori mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A-aku..." Ino berusaha mememanggil seluruh suaranya yang entah menghilang dimana.

"Kemana? Kau tidak di apartemen kan?" Sasori meletakkan pensilnya, mata coklatnya kini intens menatap Ino yang semakin pucat mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk Sasori.

"Ta-di malam..."

"Sasori... Ino... selesaikan urusan ngobrol kalian di luar kelas. Sekarang kerjakan soal ulangan harian Matematika ini" kata Anko-sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping bangku Ino dan Sasori.

"Hai'" jawab Ino dan Sasori bersamaan.

Ino merasa terselamatkan dengan keberadaan Anko-sensei yang berada di sekitarnya tapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, Anko-sensei meninggalkan bangku Ino dan Sasori berjalan menyusuri kelas untuk mengawasi ulangan harian Matematika yang sedang ia adakan.

Sasori membalik kertas ulangan Matematikanya. Kecerdasan Sasori memang diatas rata-rata, tak heran jika ia sudah mengerjakan lebih dari setengah soal Matematika yang diujikan. Ia sudah tak berminat lagi mengerjakan soal berikutnya. Kini pikirannya hanya bergulat pada seseorang.

Seseorang di depan sana.

"Chouji..." panggil Hinata sambil memegangi lehernya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"Ada apa?" Chouji bertanya balik sambil membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Soal Matematika terlalu membuat efek teler berlebihan bagi Chouji.

"Kau punya permen?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya.

' _Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa diawasi? Tapi siapa? Mungkin Anko-sensei'_ batin Hinata berusaha menepis segala pemikiran buruk yang menghampirinya.

"Ada. Kau mau rasa apel atau jeruk" kata Chouji memperlihatkan beberapa bungkus permen di dalam kotak pensilnya.

" _Sankyuu.._ " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil mengambil sebungkus permen rasa apel.

"Apa Hinata juga merasa tidak enak badan karena soal matematika ini?" tanya Chouji tak berminat melanjutkan kegiatannya mengerjakan soal Matematikanya.

"Sepertinya begitu"

Hinata membuka bungkus permen rasa apel yang dengan suka rela diberikan Chouji padanya. Sambil mengunyah permen tersebut, Hinata lagi-lagi berusaha melirik ke belakang untuk melihat sesuatu. Entah apa.

' _Sial. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri'_ batin Hinata sambil melirik ke belakang dan-

Kedua manik coklat Sasori tepat menembus permata bulan milik Hinata. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menangkap pandang satu sama lain. Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan tetap saja mata Sasori masih tertuju padanya.

Jika pandangan awal Hinata menangkap wajah datar andalan milik Sasori, kali ini Sasori menarik ujung bibirnya untuk menciptakan sedikit senyum. Senyuman yang sedikit membuat Hinata agak salting. Teman sekelas dan tetangga di apartemen lantai 13, untuk alasan itulah Hinata membalas senyuman Sasori dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa..

' _Eh? Apa dia menyukaiku? Bagaimana ini? Aku pilih Sasuke atau Sasori? Ah, keduanya sama-sama tampan tapi ah aku ini mikir apa sih tapi sedari tadi dia melihatku dan kemudian tersenyum. Itu, itu kan?'_ batin Hinata mulai berpikir kejauhan.

Tepat setelah Hinata membalas senyum Sasori dan membalikkan badannya. Senyum ramah yang baru saja tercipta di wajah ramah Sasori berubah menjadi seringai yang begitu kejam. Sayangnya, Hinata telah berpikiran terbalik dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh seseorang yang telah tersenyum padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh siswa kelas XI.5 merasa mendapatkan nikmatnya bernafas kembali setelah kepergian Anko-sensei.

" _Yosh,_ Ayo Hinata" ajak Sakura pada Hinata.

Pelajaran mereka berikutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga. Seluruh siswa terlihat begitu bersemangat, terutama siswa laki-laki. Setelah pusing dengan Matematika kemudian _refreshing_ dengan olahraga sepertinya obat yang cukup mujarab untuk menghilangkan keletihan pikiran.

" _Ano..._ kalian duluan saja. Aku sedang melanjutkan catatan Sejarahku. Kalau tidak, nanti Sarutobi-sensei marah besar" kata Hinata menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hei..heii... dapat catatan dari mana?" goda Matsuri sambil mencolek-colek buku biru tempat catatan mata pelajaran Sejarah terlengkap seantero KHS –menurut Hinata-

"Aahh, i-ini buku Sasuke" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Huuuu... Dasar. Yasudah, Matsuri. Kita duluan saja. Biarkan dia bercinta dengan buku Sasuke" Sakura melenggang pergi sambil menyeret Matsuri, mereka akan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian olahraga.

Hinata tak sendirian di kelas saat ini. Ada Ino yang entah kapan ia akan sehat kembali, ada Shikamaru yang semakin menyamankan tidurnya dan di belakang sana...

"Duluan saja, aku sedang _chatting_ dengan penyedia properti boneka lilinku" kata Sasori saat Lee mengajaknya ke lapangan.

Tak ada suara diantara mereka berempat. Sasori yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan ponselnya, Ino yang memang dari semalam tak berbicara, Hinata yang sedang membalap catatan Sejarahnya dan Shikamaru yang tak masuk hitungan –karena sedang tertidur-

"Ino, sebaiknya kau pulang saja" Hinata memutuskan menghilangkan keheningan kelas mereka semenjak seluruh penghuni kelas XI.5 menuju lapangan olahraga.

"Sai tidak di sekolah. Tadi katanya dia kembali ke apartemen. Dia melupakan sesuatu" kata Ino dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, hari ini aneh sekali. Shino tidak masuk, Kiba entah dimana, Gaara juga tidak di sekolah padahal pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah siap" cerocos Hinata.

"Umm.." gumam Ino pelan menanggapi Hinata.

"Lalu, Sai juga kembali ke apartemen dan Shion juga tidak masuk, huh" Hinata mengakhiri tulisannya. Ia menyimpan bukunya dan buku Sasuke di laci mejanya.

"Shikamaru, tidak ikut olahraga?" tanya Hinata sambil menarik seragam olahraganya. Hinata tahu betul, Shikamaru tidak mungkin lupa jadwal mata pelajaran tapi entah mengapa Hinata merasa berkewajiban untuk mengingatkan teman sekelasnya yang malas itu.

"Aku absen. Sedang tidak enak badan karena ngantuk" jawab Shikamaru dengan suara pelan.

"Yasudah"

Hinata melangkah meninggalkan kelas membawa seragam olahraga di tangan kanannya. Tepat saat Hinata menghilang di balik pintu kelas, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengambil seragam olahraganya dan keluar kelas. Mengikuti Hinata dengan sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Shi-Shikamaru...!" panggil Ino dengan suara bergetar.

" _Hmm..._ kau sebaiknya istirahat saja"

"Bukan itu. I-itu...Sa-sori..." mendengar Ino menyebut kata Sasori, Shikamaru langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa? Dia kenapa, Ino?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba kehilangan rasa ngantuk yang membuatnya tak enak badan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

"Sepertinya dia mengikuti Hinata..." kata Ino menggenggam kedua tangannya.

' _Sial. Apa Ino juga sudah tahu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Padahal Gaara belum memberi aba-aba'_ batin Shikamaru sambil memandang ke arah pintu kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka mungkin sedang mengakrabkan diri seba-" kata-kata Shikamaru terpotong saat ia merasakan iPhone-nya bergetar di balik saku celana sekolahnya.

Shikamaru sedikit memaksa menelan ludahnya saat melihat pesan yang baru saja ia terima menampilkan nama Gaara. Sekilas, Shikamaru memandang Ino sebelum ia kembali memandang iPhoenya. Jempol Shikamaru menggeser _lockscreen_ iPhone-nya dan mendapati pesan dari Gaara yang isinya-

' _Ha? Sial..!'_ batin Shikamaru sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Ino, kemana Hinata pergi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada suara tinggi, pemuda berambut nanas itu segera meninggalkan bangku yang terkadang ia jadikan kasur.

"Mu-mungkin ke toilet untuk ganti ba-.."

Tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang kebingungan, Shikamaru segera berlari menuju toilet. Ia tak memperdulikan siswa lain yang ia tabrak, tak jarang ia menabrak siswa yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku. Shikamaru hanya mengucapkan kata maaf singkat lalu kembali berlari.

' _Toilet...toilet.. toilet mana?'_ Batin Shikamaru.

Ada begitu banyak toilet di sekolah ini, Shikamaru bahkan tidak bisa memprediksi toilet mana yang akan Hinata gunakan untuk mengganti seragam.

 **Braaakkkkk...!**

Shikamaru langsung membuka pintu toilet,

"AAAA... ADA LAKI-LAKIII..." jerit beberapa siswi. Shikamaru segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"HINATAAA...! APA KAU ADA DI DALAM?" teriak Shikamaru mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya.

"TIDAK ADA. TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA HINATA. PERGI SANA, HENTAI..!"

Shikamaru yang terkenal sebagai pemuda baik-baik pun kini telah resmi menyandang gelar 'hentai' hanya karena mencari Hinata. Apa isi pesan yang dikirim Gaara kepada Shikamaru? Kenapa pemuda tenang dan pemalas itu berubah menjadi orang yang ketakutan seperti ini?

Sementara Shikamaru berlari naik turun tangga memeriksa beberapa toilet, seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang berjalan memasuki salah satu pintu toilet.

"Meski agak jauh tapi disini lumayan sepi. Huh, aku agak malu kalau harus ganti baju beramai-ramai" gumam Hinata membuka pintu toilet.

Sebelum Hinata memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki memasuki toilet, ia kembali merasakan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat di kelas tadi. Hinata sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk melihat situasi di belakangnya.

Menyadari buruannya merasakan kehadirannya, sosok yang memang sedari tadi mengikuti Hinata melangkah mundur bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil memainkan ponselnya. Orang itu menciptakan sikap santai dan sok sibuk kepada siswa-siswa lain yang lewat.

' _Ah, sudahlah'_ batin Hinata mengabaikan perasaan anehnya, ia dengan mantap memutar knop pintu dan menghilang di balik pintu toilet.

Seseorang yang berkamuflase kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak melupakan benda kesayangannya.

Keadaan benar-benar sangat sepi. Setelah kepergian dua siswa kelas XI.3 yang kebetulan lewat di area toilet, sudah tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat mendukung untuk melakukan kejahatan.

Angin berhembus pelan menggugurkan dedaunan pepohonan, angin yang seolah menggiring tangan seseorang untuk memutar knop pintu toilet yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Hinata.

 _ **Cleekkk...**_

"Hey..."

"Ha?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini...Sasori?" tanya Shino yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasori saat tangannya memutar knop pintu.

"Aku sedang ingin mengganti seragam" jawab Sasori melepaskan tangannya dari knop pintu toilet dan berbalik saling berhadapan dengan Shino.

"Mengganti seragam? Bukankah kau belum buta untuk melihat bahwa kau baru saja akan membuka pintu toilet perempuan?" tanya Shino memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang masih lengkap dengan dasi, kini Shino sudah siap untuk olahraga basket hari ini.

"Hah, dan kau sendiri? kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Sasori sedikit tertawa.

"Aku baru kembali dari ruang klub Biologi" jawab Shino intens memandang Sasori dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Ruang Klub Biologi? Setahuku, kau terlalu jauh memutar jika dari klub Biologi dan kau harus lewat sini" kata Sasori penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya, pemuda itu juga semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shino dengan tujuan untuk memberi tekanan mental pada tetangganya itu.

"Bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku memang suka jalan yang memutar?" tanya balik Shino tak ingin kalah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan? Percuma saja. Aku akan tetap menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku, tidak peduli jika mereka orang-orang lantai 13" Sasori mengakhiri kalimatnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shino.

Sekitar 5 menit berlalu. Hinata keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet, ia telah siap mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Rok, kemeja dan dasinya telah rapi di kresek plastik yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya dan ia pun menguncir tinggi-tinggi rambut panjangnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar toilet, memutar knop pintu dan membukanya lalu-

"Hah, hah..." seseorang terlihat kehabisan nafas sambil membungkuk tepat di depan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget tiba-tiba mendapati Shikamaru berada di sekitar sini.

"Shikamaru? Apa pemanasan sudah mulai? Tapi kau belum gan-"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hah, ah, huuhh..." kata Shikamaru setengah mati memperbaiki sistem pernafasannya. Ia bahkan menyipitkan matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit di perutnya setelah berlarian kesana kemari.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja. Aneh" kata Hinata melangkah meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Baguslah. Apa kau menemui seseorang di sekitar sini?" tanya Shikamaru pada Hinata yang telah membelakanginya.

"Seseorang siapa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata sambil memutar tubuhnya melihat Shikamaru yang melonggarkan dasinya.

"Matsuri misalnya, atau Chouji?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada siapa-siapa"

' _Apa mungkin Sasuke atau Shino sudah disini sebelum aku datang?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prrriiiiitttttttt...!**

Suara sempritan Guy-sensei memenuhi lapangan _outdoor_ KHS. Siswa laki-laki bermain basket sedangkan siswa perempuan masih lari keliling lapangan untuk pemanasan.

"Heh, kelasnya Hinata sedang pelajaran olahraga ya" gumam Sasuke yang baru kembali dari kantin membeli sekaleng _cola_.

"Hah, sini..." tiba-tiba _cola_ Sasuke direbut oleh tangan yang muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Shikamaru basah oleh keringat untuk pertama kalinya.

Iruka-sensei sedang ada urusan keluar kota, pelajaran Geografi di kelas XI.1 sedang kosong. Tak heran jika Sasuke sedang duduk ngadem di bawah pohon di tepi lapangan KHS tempat Hinata dan kelas XI.5 melakukan pemanasan. Di samping Sasuke ada Shikamaru yang telah menghabiskan _cola_ Sasuke, wajah Shikamaru tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

' _Apa mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu? Atau Gaara tidak memberitahunya karena ia tahu Sasuke akan langsung bertindak gegabah?'_ batin Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Gaara dan Sai sedang tidak di sekolah. Aku yakin mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu atau setidaknya pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Aku yakin itu" kata Shikamaru mengusap pelipisnya yang masih basah oleh keringat.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Gaara. Ku pikir setelah kematian Karin dia akan berbicara sesuatu pada kita" kata Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang ketinggalan jauh saat pemanasan lari keliling lapangan.

"Katanya kita tidak perlu ikut campur, biar polisi yang menanganinya. Tapi Sasuke, aku sedikit curiga..." Shikamaru menggantung kata-katanya.

"Curiga? Curiga bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hari ini, Gaara dan Sai tidak di sekolah. Lalu, Shion juga tidak masuk sekolah. Apa jangan-jangan..." lagi-lagi Shikamaru menggantung kata-katanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Shion adalah teman baiknya dan ku dengar mereka pernah pacaran semasa SMP jadi tidak mungkin kalau-" Sasuke berusaha menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Lalu untuk apa Gaara mengirimiku pesan untuk mulai menjaga Hinata" kata Shikamaru sambil memperlihatkan isi pesan Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Berarti..." gumam Sasuke berusaha mengingat pembicaraan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau ingat kan? Gaara pernah bilang, kita tidak perlu khawatir terhadap gadis-gadis di sekitar kita selama Shion masih ada. Jika Shion sudah tidak ada, kita mulai harus berjaga-jaga dan bertindak" ucap Shikamaru yang masih mengenang jelas pembicaraan mereka di _Ichiraku cafe_.

"Lalu, misalnya Shion memang telah-"

"Selanjutnya monster itu akan mengincar Hinata" sambung Shikamaru tak membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi, Hinata tidak ada hubungannya dan dia cuma siswa baru dan-"

"Dengar Sasuke, Karin berambut merah, dan misalnya Shion memang sudah menjadi korban, rambut Shion adalah pirang...lalu, warna apa lagi yang ia butuhkan?" tanya Shikamaru berusaha membangkitkan pemikiran Sasuke.

"Itu-"

"Apa warna pink?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Sakura.

"Bukan. Itu terlalu pendek" jawab Sasuke mulai menerawang.

"Apa warna coklat?" tanya Shikamaru memandang Matsuri.

"Itu juga pendek jadi tidak mungkin"

"Pilihannya cuma dua, rambut pirang Ino dan rambut indigo Hinata. Kalau memang dia mengakhiri Shion, berarti dia sudah punya warna pirang, lalu sisanya?" Shikamaru tak lepas memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi menundukkan pandangannya.

"HINAATAAAAAAAA...!" jerit beberapa siswa saat siswa yang bernama Hinata jatuh di lantai panas lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang UKS KHS saat ini sedang berisi gadis berambut indigo yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di salah satu kasur pasien. Beberapa menit yang lalu Hinata jatuh pingsan saat kepalanya mendapat hantaman keras dari bola basket yang mungkin dengan sengaja diarahkan padanya.

Sasuke yang kebetulan berada di sudut lapangan langsung berlarian dan menggendong Hinata menuju UKS. Kini, Sasuke duduk di kursi samping kasur tempat Hinata terbaring dengan dahi yang memar.

" _Tsk._ Tidak diangkat" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke menelpon tiga orang saat ia berada di UKS menunggu Hinata sadar. Ia menelpon Shion, Gaara dan Sai secara bergantian dari tadi.

Perkataan Shikamaru benar-benar membuat Sasuke resah, jika memang semuanya benar bahwa Shion memang sudah meninggal berarti benar bahwa Hinata adalah yang berikutnya tapi sampai sekarang Sasuke belum percaya bahwa Shion sudah meninggal. Tidak ada bukti dan kabar apapun mengenai hal tersebut.

Namun, beberapa hal lain membuat Sasuke curiga bukan main. Mengapa Gaara tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Bukankah kata salah satu penghuni lantai 13 Gaara sudah siap pagi-pagi sekali untuk ke sekolah. Lalu, Sai? Kenapa anak itu? Dia bukan tipe orang pelupa. Kalaupun dia memang melupakan sesuatu pasti ia akan tetap kembali ke sekolah.

"Ah, sial!" kata Sasuke frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

' _Aku juga tidak mungkin memberitahu Hinata secara langsung, ini akan mengganggu semua rencana awal. Lalu, jika aku tidak memberitahunya dia benar-benar terancam. Kabar Shion juga belum jelas, Gaara dan Sai, Arrrggggghhh-'_

" _Ngghhh..._ " Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Hei, sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

"Tadi kau terkena lemparan bola basket. Mungkin Lee yang terlalu bersemangat" lanjut Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan kepala Hinata.

' _Bukan. Bukan Lee, saat itu Lee sedang menjaga bawah ring dan yang berperan sebagai power forward yang melempar bola saat itu adalah...'_ batin Hinata mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tapi sepertinya benturan keras di kepalanya membuatnya lupa beberapa hal.

"Kau haus? Ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

" _Umm..._ aku haus" kata Hinata pelan.

Sesaat, Sasuke memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, susternya pun entah kemana.

"Yasudah, kau tunggu disini. Aku ke kantin dulu" Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Hinata sebelum meninggalkan UKS.

Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan UKS, sementara itu seorang pemuda berambut merah sepertinya sedang menuju ke tempat Sasuke barusan, UKS, tempat Hinata yang baru sadar setelah pingsan.

Sasuke dan Sasori, mereka akan berpapasan dan dunia yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti akan menyadari bahwa ia berpapasan dengan Sasori dan Hinata terancam jika saja-

"Hei, Kak Sasuke. Gadis yang bersama kak Sasuke di foto ini siapa?" seorang siswa kelas XI tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke membelakangi seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Oh, itu anak kelas XI.5, tetanggaku di apartemen. Sudah ya, aku buru-buru" jawab Sasuke kemudian berlalu menuju kantin untuk membeli minuman, tanpa Sasuke tahu bahwa yang akan meminum minuman yang ia beli bisa saja sudah... tidak ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki itu berjalan pelan tanpa suara menuju salah satu ruang UKS tempat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang berbaring lemah, tak berdaya dan...seorang diri.

Tangannya yang biasa berlumuran darah menarik pelan tirai penghalang untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"Yo..!" sapa Sasori dengan nada suara pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Sasori?" tanya Hinata heran melihat keberadaan Sasori.

' _Hei, dia mulai perhatian begini? Apa dia memang benar-benar menyukaiku?'_ batin Hinata berpikir ke lain arah.

"Apa ada yang luka serius? Mungkin kau inign kuantarkan ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sasori semakin mendekat ke arah kasur Hinata sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya, memegang sesuatu disana.

' _Apa ini? Ia tampak tidak tahu apa-apa tapi...'_ batin Sasori tak melihat tanda-tanda keanehan pada Hinata. Menurut penglihatan matanya, Hinata bertingkah biasa saja.

" _Umm..._ tidak apa-apa. Hanya memar, besok juga sudah sembuh" jawab Hinata menggeleng kecil.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" kata Sasori menarik sesuatu keluar dari kantong celananya.

"Iya, sudah. Tidak apa-apa" kali ini Hinata menggeleng disertai senyum untuk meyakinkan Sasori bahwa ia sudah memaafkannya.

"Ini..." Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Ini permen rasa apel. Setidaknya ini bentuk permintaan maafku" ucap Sasori menyerahkan 3 bungkus permen rasa apel.

" _Sankyuu naa_ " kata Hinata meraih permen tersebut.

"Oh iya, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati agar tidak melukai seorang perempuan. Aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup jika kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku sepulang sekolah nanti" kata Sasori memberi tawaran pada Hinata.

"Pulang bersama?" Hinata mengulang pernyataan Sasori.

"Mungkin sekedar nongkrong di _cafe_ menghabiskan segelas kopi? Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri sejak beberapa waktu lalu untuk tidak menyakiti perempuan lagi dan nyatanya...aku melemparkan bola basket hingga kau pingsan" ujar Sasori panjang lebar.

' _Menyakiti perempuan? Apa dia punya mantan pacar yang sangat ia cintai?'_ batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan"

Pembicaraan singkat itu diakhiri dengan keluarnya Sasori dari ruang UKS, ia menggunakan seragam olahraganya untuk menutup kepalanya karena ia yakin Sasuke akan mengenalinya jika Sasuke muncul dari belakang saat kembali.

Benar saja. Sebelum masuk ruang UKS, Sasuke melihat seseorang sedang berjalan membelakanginya, kepalanya tertutup seragam olahraga, Sasuke tidak terlalu mengenalinya.

' _Mungkin anak kelas lain yang akan olahraga'_ batin Sasuke acuh.

"Maaf lama" kata Sasuke memasuki ruang UKS.

Hinata sedikit tertawa saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Bayangannya, Sasuke akan datang membawa sebotol minuman dingin tapi nyatanya Sasuke datang dengan nampan di kedua tangannya, pemuda maskulin itu terlihat begitu kaku dan sangat berhati-hati saat berjalan, takut jika kuah bakso yang ada di tangannya tumpah.

"Hihi..." Hinata berusaha menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang meledak.

"Ada apa? Kau harus makan..." kata Sasuke meletakkan nampan di kasur dengan hati-hati.

"Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke membawa nampan berisi bakso?" Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya, bahunya berguncang menahan tawanya.

"Ah, memangnya kenapa. Kau harus menghabiskannya, aku jauh-jauh dari kantin membawa ini" kata Sasuke mulai meniup sesendok kuah bakso.

"Apa kau tidak malu? Maksudku, apa orang lain tidak berkomentar jelek tentangmu?" tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Humm..?_ Berkomentar jelek?" Sasuke berusaha mengingat suara-suara yang mengomentarinya saat ia melewati begitu banyak belahan dunia di KHS sambil membawa nampan.

' _Heh? Itu Kak Sasuke kan? Bawa nampan? Aawwww, manisnyyyaaaa'_

' _Aawww, kalau dia kerja di maid cafe aku pasti selalu datang ke sana...'_

' _Yaampun, aku mau jadi baksonya'_

' _Ihhh, menggemaskan sekali...'_

' _Wajah stoic bawa nampan bak pelayan? Aahhh, aku mau yang seperti itu...'_

"Umm, tidak. Sepertinya ketampananku semakin bertambah saat membawa nampan ini" kata Sasuke mengakiri kalimatnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok kuah pada Hinata.

"Aku bisa sendiri" Hinata ingin meraih sendok di tangan Sasuke tapi Sasuke lincah menggerakkan tangannya agar Hinata tak meraihnya.

"Aku beri pilihan. Mau kuah ini dari sendok dan tanganku atau dari...mulutku?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Hinata (Awawaawww, pengen dari mulut deh .)

"Huh, dari sendok"

Suasana begitu tenang, hanya ada Sasuke yang kadang terlihat kaku menyuapi Hinata dan ada Hinata yang makan dengan lahap. Sebentar lagi jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, waktu yang tepat saat Sasuke datang membawakannya bakso untuk hidangan makan siang.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Mulai hari ini kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya" kata Sasuke serius.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku akan diculik?" tanya balik Hinata sambil bercanda tapi entah mengapa raut wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat serius. Ia sama sekali tak menganggap kalimat Hinata barusan adalah candaan.

Sejenak, Sasuke menarik nafas berat.

"Karena kau kecil. Nanti kau hilang jika tidak ku awasi. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau harus mengawasiku?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Mau tau?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Minum dulu" Sasuke menyodorkan sebotol minuman, Hinata meminumnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Tepat setelah Hinata meneguk tegukan terakhir, Sasuke segera meraih botol minuman tersebut dan-

"Eh?"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Hinata.

Sasuke menciumnya.

3 detik berjalan dan ciuman itu belum berakhir.

Jangankan berakhir, Sasuke bahkan mendekatkan dirinya untuk merasakan sensasi lebih. Tangan kirinya yang tadi memegang minuman kini beralih ke punggung Hinata untuk mendorong gadis itu lebih dekat dengannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyelusup di balik tengkuk Hinata dan jempolnya menyusuri garis rahang Hinata.

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih leluasa untuk melumat bibir lembut yang sudah beberapa malam terakhir mengisi pikirannya. Tak puas dengan hanya melumat, kini Sasuke menjilati bibir bawah Hinata untuk meminta izin masuk lebih jauh ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Hah..." Hinata baru kali ini merasakan sensasi 'aneh' tersebut, ia sontak mendorong Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memandang Hinata yang menundukkan pandangannya. Tak ada jawaban, Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu" Hinata merespon cepat.

"Heh, jadi kau suka ya"

"Itu..."

"Kalau suka akan ku beri lebih"

 _ **Ddrrrtt... ddrrrttttt...**_

Jarak bibir Sasuke dan bibir Hinata hanya tinggal beberapa senti tapi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan iPhone-nya bergetar. Sasuke segera menjauhkan diri dari Hinata, sudah dari tadi ia menunggu iPhone-nya berbunyi.

"Tunggu.." kata Sasuke mengambil jarak dari Hinata untuk membuka email yang baru saja ia terima.

' _Dari Sai'_ batin Sasuke melihat nama pengirim.

Sekali geser, email tersebut terbuka dan sepersekian detik kemudian Sasuke langsung memasukkan iPhonenya ke kantong celananya.

"Umm... Hinata..." Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan pandangan matanya yang tidak tenang.

"Ya?" Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Ku pikir aku harus pulang duluan" kata Sasuke dengan hati perih melihat foto wajah Shion tanpa rambut, sayatan di bagian leher, mulut yang terbuka dan mata yang melotot. Dari foto yang dikirim Sai, sepertinya apartemen mereka mulai ramai oleh polisi.

"Kenapa?" Hinata masih belum terlalu mengerti.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kau langsung pulang ke apartemen. Aku harus bergegas. Ingat ya langsung pulang. _Love you..._ " kata Sasuke sedikit malu saat mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

Tak hanya Sasuke, sepertinya Shino dan Shikamaru pun mendapat email yang sama. Mereka berdua terlihat berlari menuju 'jalan tikus' untuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Sasori" gumam Hinata melihat punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu UKS

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Udah agak cepet kan updtenya. Setidaknya lebih cepat dari pada nungguin gebetan peka.**

 **Segini dulu ya gengs. Kayaknya masih ada 2 chapter deh.**

 **Moga gak bosenin dan temen-temen tetep nunggu kelanjutannya yah.**

 **See you next chap**

 **Bdw, Kika got new account**

 **Pin : 5E0B13f7**

 **Idline :**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Ide pasaran, overdosis OOC, alur gak jelas, typo berkeliaran.

Summary © Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

Note © Kelas XI.1 (U. Sasuke, Sai, U. Naruto, Karin)

Kelas XI.5 (H. Hinata, H. Sakura, Matsuri, S. Gaara, A. Sasori, N. Shikamaru, I. Kiba, A. Shino, Shion)

 **.**

 **Bloody 13**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Sasori" gumam Hinata melihat punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu UKS

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, pusat keramaian dan jeritan histeris berpusat di _lift_ lantai 13 apartemen Akatsuki. Kali ini, keramaian, jeritan, tangisan dan deraian air mata berpusat di bagian belakang Apartemen Akatsuki. Tempat mayat Shion ditemukan dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Garis polisi dengan warna kuningnya yang khas seakan menjadi momok yang begitu mengagetkan bagi penghuni apartemen Akatsuki. Garis polisi yang menghiasi apartemen Akatsuki bukan hanya terjadi sekali. Bahkan sebelum kasus kematian Karin, garis polisi sering ditemukan di sekitar apartemen Akatsuki dan kali ini garis polisi tersebut dipasang mengelilingi semua area penemuan mayat Shion.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara yang berdiri di bawah pohon tak jauh dari kerumunan polisi dan warga sekitar.

"Ku perkirakan tadi malam" jawab Gaara mengangkat kepalanya memandang sinar matahari yang memaksa melewati sela sela dedauanan pepohonan.

"Lalu mayatnya mana?" tanya Shikamaru yang ikut bergabung, pemuda berambut nanas itu bertanya pada salah seorang temannya yang terlihat tak lagi mampu menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Sai kini terduduk memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sudah dibawa" sambung Gaara yang tak melihat tanda-tanda Sai akan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan keadaannya yang masih sangat _shock_.

"Apa ini penyebab kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Shino pun datang memberikan pertanyaan sambil berjalan menghampiri kerumunan teman-temannya. Shino sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk melihat aktivitas kepolisian yang sedang melakukan olah TKP.

"Hmm.." anggukan singkat Gaara menjadi jawaban memuaskan untuk pertanyaan Shino.

"Gaara, ada satu hal yang membuat kami penasaran" Sahut Sasuke memandang Gaara yang tak berniat mengganti posisinya yang masih bersandar di batang pohon.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya?" tanya Sasuke intens memandang Gaara yang memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara siang yang sangat memuakkan baginya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Gaara melemparkan pertanyaan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Entahlah tapi kau yang paling tahu segalanya. Kau bahkan memberikan ide padaku untuk melakukan apa yang sekarang aku lakukan" sambung Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana aku menjawabnya..." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya. Memikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskan maksudnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Tapi berada di apartemen nomor 19 memberikan keuntungan tersendiri buatku" sambung Gaara memandang satu per satu temannya.

"Keuntungan?" Shino memicingkan matanya di balik kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apartemen Gaara di apartemen 19 dan apartemen Sasori..." gumam Shikamaru pelan sambil berusaha menghubungkan sesuatu.

"Di apartemen 20" Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat Shikamaru.

"Kesimpulannya, apartemen 19 dan apartemen 20 berdekatan. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Shino yang merasa mulai menemukan satu petunjuk pasti.

"Ku rasa seperti itu" Gaara menjawab singkat.

"Lagipula, hanya ada dua apartemen yang tidak pernah kita masuki di lantai 13" Sai yang sedari tadi menyimak kini mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Apartemen Gaara dan Sasori" Sasuke menebak setelah ia menelusuri seluruh ingatannya yang memang tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Gaara dan Sasori.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa dua apartemen ini berbeda dengan apartemen yang lain" kata Shikamaru memijat lehernya yang tegang setelah kurang tidur berhari-hari.

"Apa kita harus masuk ke apartemen Sasori?" tanya Shino sekaligus memberikan ide.

"Jangan" sergah Gaara.

"Kenapa?" tanya yang lain hampir bersamaan.

"Setelah salah satu dari kita masuk ke apartemen itu bisa dipastikan tak sampai 24 jam Sasori akan melenyapkannya" Gaara memberikan alasannya dan entah mengapa alasan yang diberikan Gaara semakin membuat keadaan menjadi rumit dan sulit dimengerti.

"Kenapa? Kita ini sudah berteman lama. Apa Sasori tidak mengizinkan kita jika memintanya secara baik-baik?" Sasuke sudah tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau pun kita membobol pintu apartemennya, itu sama saja kita cari masalah" lanjut Gaara.

"Memangnya apartemen Sasori itu seperti apa? Bandar narkoba? Markas senjata api?" tanya Shino mulai kesal.

"Entahlah tapi di apartemen itulah segala sesuatunya bermula dan di apartemen itu pula misteri ini akan berakhir"

' _Astaga, aku semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak ini'_ batin Shikamaru.

"Bisa kau perjelas cara bicaramu?" Sai yang masih duduk mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda berambut merah yang dari tadi bicara tidak jelas.

"Di apartemen itu, segala luka ditutupi oleh keindahan"

' _Apa dia akan masuk jurusan sastra saat kuliah nanti?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Dari penjelasanmu, kita akan mengerti semua yang terjadi saat kita melihat isi apartemen Sasori. Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa tahu jika kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya? Ini sama saja dengan hobi berenang tapi tidak tahu berenang" kata Shikamaru bingung harus bertindak bagaimana.

"Kita bisa tahu apa isi apartemen Sasori" kata Gaara duduk disamping Sai.

"Caranya?" Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Shino ikut berjongkok memandang Gaara.

"Gampang saja. Kita harus masuk ke dalamnya" jawaban Gaara sontak membuat teman-temannya yang lain mengerutkan alis.

"Tadi katamu-"

"Tentu saja yang masuk bukan salah satu dari kita" lanjut Gaara tak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menyela.

"Siapa?" Gaara sedikit memberi jeda sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Shino.

"Hinata" jawab Gaara mantap.

"Ha?"

"Bukankah Shikamaru sudah kuperingatkan untuk mengawasi Hinata?" Gaara meminta konfirmasi pada Shikamaru.

"Iya, sudah kulakukan" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangguk

"Jadi, gadis itu tidak boleh mati sebelum ia masuk ke apartemen Sasori" lanjut Gaara menjelaskan rencananya.

"Tadi katamu kita akan mati setelah masuk apartemen Sasori. Jadi, setelah Hinata masuk ia akan mati? Apa kau begitu kejam untuk menggunakan orang lain? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua" tentu saja, komentar protes tak terima ini berasal dari Sasuke.

"Dia tidak akan mati. Ini menjadi tugas kita untuk melindunginya setelah ia masuk ke apartemen Sasori" Gaara tahu betul maksud Sasuke terlepas dari perasaannya terhadap Hinata.

"Singkatnya, ini semacam taruhan" sepertinya Shikamaru mendukung Gaara.

"Tapi taruhannya nyawa. Kita harus memikirkannya baik-baik sebelum melakukanya" Sai agak sedikit takut dengan resiko besar yang menanti mereka.

"Benar sekali. Bukan nyawa Hinata saja yang akan lenyap setelah itu. Jika Hinata menceritakan apa yang ia lihat di apartemen Sasori, itu sama saja kita semua juga tahu apa yang terjadi. Lalu,..." Shino sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau Hinata tidak boleh mati sebelum ia masuk ke apartemen Sasori. Lalu, dimana ia sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kring...kring...kring...**_

Suara terindah bagi seluruh siswa di muka bumi telah berdering. Termasuk siswa KHS yang kini tengah berhamburan meninggalkan ruang kelas yang tak beda jauh dengan neraka dunia setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah memanjakan pendengaran mereka.

" _Buku yang kita cari sudah ada di toko buku langganan kita"_

" _Ada kue baru di bakery shop depan lampu merah simpang lima"_

" _Ah, tugasnya deadline besok"_

" _Tidur siang mungkin yang terindah"_

Kalimat diatas adalah beberapa kalimat yang terdengar di telinga Hinata saat ia berusaha membereskan buku dan peralatan menulisnya dengan buru-buru.

"Buru-buru sekali" tegur Sakura pada Hinata sambil meminum habis _vanilla shake_ nya.

"Ah, aku ada janji" kata Hinata memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas.

"Sama siapa? Bukannya Sasuke pulang duluan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" _Jaa naa._..!"

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas XI.5 menuju parkiran mobil. Sesekali ia menatap jam tangan mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil berusaha menyelip diantara beberapa siswa KHS yang berjalan beriringan bercerita ini itu tak memperdulikan siswa lain yang akan lewat, seolah KHS adalah milik mereka.

Setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan siswa KHS, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang telah membuat janji dengannya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil saat seseorang yang tak jauh darinya mengangkat tangannya sambil mengatakan ' _hai..'_

"Maaf ya. Tadi aku ada urusan jadi keluar kelas duluan" ucap Sasori saat Hinata menghampirinya.

" _Umm,_ tidak apa-apa" kata Hinata sambil merapikan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajahnya saat tertiup angin.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" tanya Sasori. Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Di Ichiraku kafe saja, bagaimana?" Hinata menyarankan tempat yang ia kunjungi saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha.

Untuk beberapa hal yang tak bisa Sasori mengerti, Hinata memilih mengendarai mobilnya sendiri saat ia menawarkan pada Hinata untuk berangkat bersama menggunakan mobilnya.

' _Apa ia menjaga jarak setelah melihat semuanya? Tapi tidak mungkin ia akan dengan mudah meneriwa tawaranku. Apa dia menantangku? Atau...'_ batin Sasori melihat Hinata dari balik jendela mobilnya

' _Kenapa Sasuke dan yang lainnya pulang duluan? Sasuke juga memintaku untuk langsung ke apartemen saat pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya ada apa?'_ batin Hinata menancap gas mobilnya menuju Ichiraku kafe.

Sasori membiarkan Hinata yang memilih tempat duduk. Hinata memilih salah satu sudut kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai dan dekat dengan jendela. Ichiraku kafe tak begitu ramai siang ini, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang masih seumuran dengan mereka.

Jam pulang sekolah memang tak luput dari perut keroncongan yang selalu memaksa untuk segera dipuaskan. Oleh karena itu, Hinata memesan _chicken steak_ untuk makan siangnya dan _black oreo_ untuk minumannya. Sedangkan, Sasori lebih memilih menikmati sup daging sapi dan segelas jus jeruk dengan warna yang menjamin kesegarannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati.." kata salah satu pelayan Ichiraku kafe saat meletakkan pesanan meja 13, meja tempat Sasori dan Hinata.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata segera menambahkan sambal kepada _steak_ nya sebelum ia memakanya. Sejenak, Hinata menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk mengucap syukur kepada Sang Pencipta atas berkat makanan yang diberikan padanya hari ini.

" _Itadakimasuu..._ " kata Hinata mengakhiri doanya dan mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan lahap.

"Makanan favorit?" tanya Sasori pada Hinata saat ia menyuapkan sesendok kuah hangat sup daging sapi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak juga. Kebetulan tampilannya menggugah selera" jawab Hinata singkat dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa mengajakku makan seperti ini?" tanya Hinata yang tak lagi mampu menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang saat di UKS tadi. Ini sebagai rasa permintaan maafku tidak sengaja melemparkan bola basket" jawab Sasori melirik singkat pada Hinata yang sibuk mengaduk minuman _black oreo_ nya.

"Entah ini perasaanku saja atau apa tapi aku rasa kau memiliki tujuan lain mengapa kau mengajakku kesini" lanjut Hinata _to the point_.

"Apa perempuan memang selalu sehebat ini?" tanya Sasori menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan lebih memilih bersandar di sandaran kursi sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Apa aku benar?" Hinata bertanya balik dengan tetap mengunyah nikmatnya potongan potongan daging ayamm di dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Ini mungkin pertanyaan aneh buatmu tapi tetap saja aku ingin mempertanyakanya. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

" _Ummm..._ Bagaimana yaa..." gumam Hinata memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

' _Tadi dia menciumku lalu mengatakan I Love You. Apa itu artinya...'_

"Kami hanya teman. Kenapa?" Hinata merasa masih terlalu dini menyatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih Sasuke hanya karena ciuman singkat dan pertanyaan _I Love You._ Baginya, hal seperti itu bisa dikatakan oleh siapa saja dalam keadaan bercanda.

Apa Sasuke bercanda? Entahlah.

"Ku dengar, Sasuke dekat dengan banyak gadis tapi belum pernah ada yang berhasil sampai menginjakkan kaki di dalam mobil Ferarrinya Sasuke" jawab Sasori dengan maksud tersembunyi yang entah apa.

"Benarkah? Tadi malam aku diantar pulang Sasuke menggunakan mobil Ferrarinya sepulang dari Gereja" kata Hinata riang.

"Kau pulang Gereja jam berapa? Kau mengendarai mobilmu sendiri saat ke Gereja kan?" tanya Sasori dengan nada suara yang sedikit menyelidik.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh. Aku tidak mengerti" kata Hinata memasang wajah tidak mengerti saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasori.

' _Apa? Jadi bukan dia? Apa dia belum tahu kematian Shion? Apa Sasuke belum memberitahunya? Atau sengaja tidak memberitahunya? Gaara tidak masuk sekolah, Sasuke dan yang lainnya pulang duluan. Jam segini seharusnya mayat Shion sudah ditemukan jadi-'_

"Hey...Kenapa melamun?" tanya Hinata sambil membunyikan mangkok sup Sasori menggunakan sendoknya.

"Hinata...!" panggil Sasori dengan nada suara yang tegas.

"I-iya? 

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu" kata Sasori sambil mengangkat gelas jus jeruknya lalu meminumnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya karena itu kau harus janji tidak memberi tahu siapapun" lanjut Sasori.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Hinata mulai dihampiri rasa curiga.

"Ku rasa kau orang yang tepat"

"Tepat dalam hal apa?" tanya Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Ini tentang festival boneka lilin yang akan diadakan tak lama lagi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di bagian belakang apartemen Akatsuki.

5 orang penghuni lantai 13 apartemen Akatsuki masih duduk di bawah pohon yang lumayan menghalangi mereka dari terik sinar matahari saat menyaksikan lingkaran garis polisi yang masih ramai oleh mereka yang penasaran ingin melihat kejadian tragis yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di sekitar apartemen Akatsuki.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun. Sasuke yang terlalu menikmati hisapan demi hisapan rokok disela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Shikamaru yang mengambil posisi cuek berbaring di tanah sambil memejamkan matanya berharap ia akan hanyut ke alam tidur. Shino yang masih memperhatikan garis polisi dan tumpukan sampah tempat mayat Shion ditemukan.

' _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya kita bergerak sekarang. Tapi Gaara masih menunggu momen. Momen apa?'_ batin Shino tak habis pikir.

Sai masih menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Sedangkan, Gaara sedari tadi tak berhenti bermain dengan iPhone hitamnya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Bermain game? Menonton _blue film_? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Seharusnya Hinata sudah meninggalkan sekolah" kata Gaara tiba-tiba memecah kebisingan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Tadi sudah kuperingatkan untuk langsung pulang setelah pelajaran berakhir" sahut Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok dari hidungnya.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan mendengarkanmu?" tanya Gaara yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan kesal menguak di dada Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Sasuke bertanya balik menggunakan nada suara menjengkelkan miliknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau ini yang kenapa. Akan bahaya jika Sasori mendahului kita membawa Hinata ke apartemennya atau ke suatu tempat. Kau tahu kan? Hinata adalah kunci rencana kita, kalau dia-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin kau melanjutkannya" kata Sai memotong kalimat Gaara.

"Hinata itu manusia. Dia perempuan. Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia hanya alat kita?!" lanjut Sai memandang jengkel terhadap Gaara.

"Justru karena dia manusia dan karena dia perempuan aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dia memiliki seluruh kriteria akhir yang dibutuhkan oleh Sasori. Kau lupa dengan perempuan yang berambut panjang? Apa Hinata berambut cepak? Hah?" Gaara pun tak kalah naik pitam dari Sai.

"Nomornya tidak aktif" sahut Shino memandang layar iPhonenya.

"Coba cari lokasinya" perintah Sasuke sambil menghampiri Shino.

"Tidak ditemukan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu yang sama di sebuah ruangan yang tak nampak seperti sebuah apartemen. Namun, lebih mirip-

"Apa ini ruang pameran? _Sugggeeeeee naaa..._!"

Decak kagum tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata saat Sasori pertama kali menyalakan lampu apartemennya yang terbiasa gelap.

Apartemen Sasori lebih terlihat seperti sebuah ruangan pameran hidup yang penuh dengan ornamen ornamen manusia. Sofa yang seharusnya menjadi kursi untuk tamu dipenuhi oleh peralatan-peralatan seni seperti kertas kanvas dengan ukuran besar, berbagai peralatan memahat, kuas berbagai ukuran dan lantai depan sofa tersebut penuh dengan cat warna warni.

Di bagian dinding kiri apartemen terdapat ruas-ruas dinding yang dilapisi dengan kaca yang diisi dengan-

"Ini model kepala perempuan yang ku kumpulkan" jawab Sasori saat Hinata menanyakannya.

"Wah, benar-benar cantik dan persis seperti perempuan asli. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan rambutnya" puji Hinata memandang salah satu kepala perempuan dari balik kaca yang menghalanginya.

"Boleh kusentuh?" tanya Hinata tersenyum lebar penuh antusias.

"Tentu saja, tidak" jawab Sasori santai.

"Kau pasti bekerja keras untuk ini" Hinata masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari salah satu model kepala perempuan yang menurut Hinata sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan senyuman kecil yang menghias wajah manisya.

" _Sankyuu naa.._ " ucap Sasori sambil melempar sembarang ransel sekolahnya.

"Kau selalu membuat wajah tersenyum?" tanya Hinata pada Sasori yang telah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos berwarna _navy_ yang terlihat pas di badannya.

Dari 5 model kepala wanita yang Sasori buat, semuanya memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Tersenyum.

"Aku merindukan senyuman seseorang. Jadi, ku pikir dengan membuat wajah tersenyum aku bisa selalu melihatnya tersenyum" jawab Sasori sambil membawakan dua gelas minuman untuknya dan Hinata.

' _Melihatnya tersenyum? Siapa?'_ batin Hinata bertanya-tanya penasaran.

" _Aww_ , ini sedikit mengerikan" Hinata bergidik ngeri saat melihat bagian dinding sebelah kanan yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa bagian tubuh yang terbuat dari lilin. Misalnya, kaki dan tangan.

"Haha, kau tidak akan bisa membuat boneka manusia tanpa tangan dan kaki" Sasuke sedikit tertawa saat ia menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Hinata.

"Benar-benar tangan yang feminim" Hinata berusaha mengalahkan rasa takutnya saat ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sebuah lengan perempuan yang lengkap dengan cincin permata dan gelang dengan motif senada.

"Tangan perempuan adalah yang paling kuat di dunia ini. Perempuan melakukan segalanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Katanya, belaiannya bisa menghilangkan luka. Dekapannya lebih hangat dari kain wol manapun. Pelukannya bisa menguatkan bagi siapapun yang telah lelah dipermainkan dunia" kata Sasori sedikit tersenyum sambil memandang sebuah tangan buatannya yang sama-sama terlindungi kaca.

"Kenapa hanya 'katanya'?" tanya Hinata merasa ada yang janggal dari kalimat Sasori. Kalimat yang terucap biasa saja namun terdapat luka yang mendalam jika didengarkan lebih dalam.

"Karena itu aku ingin membuktikanya" Sasori meminum habis air di gelasnya.

"Membuktikan?"

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa semua hal yang ada dalam diri perempuan bisa mereka temukan dalam sebuah boneka. Tepatnya pada bonekaku" jujur saja, dari tadi kata-kata Sasori terlalu membingungkan bagi Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin, Sasori. Apa yang hidup dan apa yang mati tidak bisa disamakan"

"Mati?" tanya Sasori sedikit curiga dan khawatir.

"Maksudku, sesuatu yang tidak bisa bergerak" sanggah Hinata cepat.

"Aku sangat ingin memenangkan lomba di festival itu" kata Sasori memindahkan beberapa peralatannya di sofa lalu duduk memandang ke arah jendela.

"Apa hadiahnya sangat besar?" tanya Hinata masih berjalan kesana kemari memandang beberapa _action figure_ yang tertata rapi di lemari etalase yang sangat besar.

"Bukah hanya itu. Aku merasa memang harus memenangkannya dengan bonekaku" kata Sasori memandang sesuatu di sudut ruangan yang masih tertutup dengan kain putih.

"Bonekamu? Oh iya, semua orang di sekolah membicarakan bonekamu. Katanya kau menyembunyikannya di markas rahasia atau di suatu tempat. Entahlah" Hinata jelas antusias setelah ia berada di apartemen yang untuk pertama kalinya dimasuki orang lain selain Sasori, dirinya sendiri.

"Disana" Sasori menunjuk bonekanya dengan menggerakkan dagunya.

"Wah, dari bayangannya terlihat seperti perempuan sempurna" puji Hinata berusaha mengintip dari balik kain yang tertiup angin.

"Belum sempurna" sahut Sasori memandang sebuah kotak yang berisi beberapa _cutter_.

"Belum sempurna bagaimana? Belum ada bajunya yah? Aku bisa rekomendasi banyak model baju jika kau mau" kata Hinata memandang beberapa helaian rambut berwarna di lantai apartemen Sasori.

"Bukan itu" Sasori berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Hinata yang membelakanginya.

"Lalu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting tong...**_

 _ **Ting tong...**_

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menekan bel apartemen Hinata tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari pada gerak detik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kakinya tak bisa tenang, sesekali ia menendang dinding, pintu bahkan ingin sekali ia menendang dirinya sendiri membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri setelah keadaan begitu genting.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shino yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen nomor 8 miliknya.

"Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri juga tidak melihatnya. Katanya, sebelum pulang sekolah Hinata ada janji dengan seseorang" Sai mengeraskan suaranya saat berbicara dari depan pintu apartemen nomor 18.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin ia baik-baik saja sekarang" sahut Gaara dari depan pintu apartemen 19.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Gaara pada Shikamaru yang _stay_ di depan pintu apartemen 16.

"Apa?"

"Coba cek apa yang kita bicarakan sebelum kesini" perintah Gaara.

"Aku mengerti" Shikamaru mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menghilang di balik pintu apartemen 16.

Mereka bisa saja berdiri menunggu Hinata di depan apartemen nomor 13, apartemen milik Hinata, tapi mereka tidak ingin membuat Hinata curiga dengan berkumpul di depan apartemennya. Rencananya, saat ada tanda-tanda pintu apartemen Hinata akan dibuka, Sasuke akan memberi kode 'aman' lalu Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino dan Sai langsung masuk ke apartemen mereka masing-masing tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan Hinata.

Namun, sampai sekarang pintu apartemen Hinata belum-

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata membuka sedikit pintu apartemennya.

Gaara, Sai, dan Shino yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke langsung membuka pintu apartemen mereka masing-masing. Setidaknya mereka tahu, Hinata masih bernyawa.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke langsung membuka lebar pintu apartemen Hinata. Hinata mengangkat pandangannya memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih datar memandangnya. Tak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Seragammu kusut" kata Hinata pelan sambil menarik ujung lengan kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Rambutmu juga berantakan" tangan mungil Hinata kini beralih meraih kepala Sasuke, mengusap rambutnya pelan dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Hinata memasang wajah bingungnya saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghangat oleh pelukan yang diberikan Sasuke. Pelukan yang begitu erat hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Sasuke?" Hinata berusaha memberi ruang pada dirinya sendiri untuk melihat Sasuke tapi nihil. Hinata terlalu sulit melihat wajah Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik kepalanya.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Sasuke bersuara namun belum berniat melepas pelukannya.

"Aku pulang sekolah langsung kembali ke apartemen" jawab Hinata pasrah menunggu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku menghubungimu tapi-"

"iPhoneku _error_ setelah ku _upgrade_ ke iOS yang baru. Aku tidur siang" jelas, Hinata berbohong.

"Aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Shion-"

"Aku mendengarnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berbaring di _spring bed_ nya menerawang kosong atas apa yang telah menimpa teman-temannya. Hari ini, Hinata tidak bisa dihubungi dan katanya sepulang sekolah ia langsung pulang dan tidur siang.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya lalu memejamkan matanya. Berharap untuk tidur agar lelah di tubuhnya sedikit berkurang.

Sementara itu, sekitar pukul 1 malam, penghuni apartemen nomor 16 masih sibuk berkutat dengan dua komputer dan satu _Macbook_ di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku" tanya Gaara yang duduk di tepi kasur Shikamaru memandang aktifitas di layar monitor di kedua komputer dan _Macbook_ Shikamaru.

"Aku harus menunjukkan ini padamu" kata Shikamaru lincah mengetik dan mengklik beberapa bagian di monitor komputernya.

"Ini adalah interpretasi reaksi gelombang elektromagnetik yang kupasang di depan pintu masuk apartemen Sasori seperti yang kau perintahkan" Shikamaru mulai menyampaikan hal mengganjal yang telah terjadi.

"Aktifitas 24 jam terakhir?" tanya Gaara yang menghampiri komputer Shikamaru.

"Iya. Begitulah" kata Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa artinya?"

"Berdasarkan pengawasan beberapa minggu terakhir setelah aku berhasil memasang pendeteksi ini, reaksi yang muncul selalu sama dan aku menjadikannya kode untuk Sasori. Gelombang berwarna hitam" jelas Shikamaru.

"Lalu?" lanjut Gaara menangkap ada yang tidak beres pada pengawasan Shikamaru.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya siang hari. Ada reaksi lain yang muncul selain reaksi Sasori" Shikamaru kembali fokus pada monitornya.

"Jadi?"

"Ku beri kode warna merah untuk orang selain Sasori. Siang tadi, dua gelombang ini terdeteksi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Gelombang berwarna hitam dan merah" Shikamaru melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah masuk ke apartemen Sasori. Siang tadi, Sasori mengajak seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dari keterangan Sasuke, Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia langsung pulang dan tidur" Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas berat untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang mulai menghampirinya.

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Sasori memang membawa orang lain ke dalam apartemennya atau jika Hinata berbohong, sudah pasti ia membawa Hinata" otak encer Gaara langsung bisa menyimpulkan inti dari penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Sial! Dia mendahului kita" Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya, ia membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menghirup aroma angin malam.

"Jangan beritahu Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak bisa mendengarkanku lagi, mereka bisa bertindak gegabah" Gaara memejamkan matanya, rencananya mulai kacau.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Cepat atau lambat Sasori akan mengincar Hinata"

"Dari kertas uji coba yang diciptakan Shino, Shino menemukan banyak zat kimia pengawet dalam apartemen Sasori saat ia menyelipkannya ke bagian bawah pintu apartemen Sasori untuk mendeteksi lewat udara. Jika perkiraanku benar, anak itu benar-benar membuat boneka lilin menggunakan organ manusia" Gaara berbicara seolah meminta pendapat Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkannya?" tanya Shikamaru menghabiskan kopinya.

"Aku dan dia berasal dari kota yang sama. Dari kecil sampai sekarang, kami selalu berada di sekolah yang sama. Bisa dikatakan, aku tahu semua yang terjadi padanya" lanjut Gaara.

"Apa mungkin obsesi gilanya ini berasal dari masa lalunya?" tanya Shikamaru mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan Gaara.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, maka tujuannya membuat boneka lilin..." gumam Gaara dengan nada suara yang pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru yang belum meragukan pendengarannya. Ia yakin, Gaara baru saja mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yang paling penting sekarang adalah kita harus membuat Sasori menjauhi Hinata" kata Gaara memutar kursinya menghadap Shikamaru.

"Caranya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya saat ia mendapati kertas dari Sasuke yang memintanya untuk menghampiri Sasuke di mobilnya saat pulang sekolah. Hari ini Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah tanpa motor tanpa mobil. Tanpa mobil sudah jelas, Sasuke tidak ingin terlalu mencolok di sekolah.

"Hei..." sapa Hinata pada Sasuke yang duduk di jok pengemudi.

"Hei..." Sasuke menyapa balik dengan senyum kecilnya yang menawan seperti biasa.

"Puas menggunakan mobilku seharian?" tanya Hinata menggoda Sasuke tapi Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan yang _eerrrrrr...sexy?_

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" kata Hinata membuang pandangannya. Memandang Sasuke berlama-lama hanya bisa mendatangkan masalah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"Aku malu" jawab Hinata terang-terangan.

"Malu kenapa?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

' _Apa dia tidak tahu dilarang?'_ batin Hinata.

"Kalau terlalu dekat begini, aku-" kata Hinata pelan saat Sasuke memutar wajahnya menghadap wajah Sasuke.

"Dekat begini saja kau sudah malu?" tanya Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya mencari wajah Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu akan ku lakukan sesuatu yang lebih memalukan"

Langsung saja Sasuke melumat bibir lembut Hinata tanpa izin kepada yang empunya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menggeser duduknya untuk sedikit lebih dekat dengan tubuh Hinata hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Tak puas dengan hanya melumat, Sasuke benar-benar melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Hinata hingga mulut tak berdaya itu terbuka dan memberikan akses bagi lidah Sasuke untuk mengabsen satu per satu gigi Hinata, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Hinata dan yang paling membuat Hinata gila adalah saat Sasuke mempermainkan dan menghisap dalam-dalam lidahnya.

" _Mmmhhh..._ " Sasuke sedikit tersenyum di tengah-tengah kegiatannya saat mendengar suara Hinata mulai berubah menjadi desahan.

Seperti mendapat perintah entah dari mana, tangan Sasuke bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mengelus kepala Hinata, lalu turun ke punggung Hinata dan berputar ke bagian depan.

' _Gawat, aku tidak bisa berhenti'_ batin Sasuke yang telah diambil alih oleh iblis dalam dirinya.

" _Ngghhh...mmmhhhh..."_ hanya suara itu yang bisa Hinata keluarkan saat tangan besar Sasuke mulai merada dadanya dari luar.

" _Ahh... hah, ahhh..._ " Sasuke melepas ciumannya, tapi wajah Sasuke masih bersembunyi di leher Hinata dan tangannya masih tidak berhenti setelah membuka tiga kancing atas seragam Hinata.

" _Sasu...aahhhh..."_ Hinata menggit bibirnya menahan suaranya yang akan keluar saat Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit lehernya.

" _Sudaahh, hen..ahhh..hentikaann..."_ tangan Hinata mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke agar Sasuke menjauh dan menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya yang benar-benar membuat kepalanya kosong.

"SASUKEE..!" bentak Hinata meminta saat Sasuke berani memasukkan tangannya dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Eh?" Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata saat mendengar suara Hinata yang membentaknya.

"Aku takut ketahuan" kata Hinata malu-malu menaikkan tali bra-nya dan mengancingkan kembali kemeja sekolahnya.

"Ah, i-iya"

' _Sial! Aku terburu-buru'_ batin Sasuke yang baru sadar mereka berada di tempat yang salah.

"Jadi? Untuk apa memanggilku ke mobilku sendiri?" tanya Hinata sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

" _E-tttoooo..._ " Sasuke meraih sesuatu di jok belakang.

"Apa ini?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya penasaran dengan apa yang diberikan Sasuke. Sebuah kotak –bukan- keranjanng? Yang berisi...

" _Meeooonnnggg~"_

"HUUUAAAA...!" jerit Hinata mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Kau takut kucing?" tanya Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya tidak menyangka ini ku...kucing"

' _Makhluk paling ku takuti di dunia kenapa harus ada disini? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang memberikannya?'_

"Ini kucing persia. Lucu kan?" tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"I-ini lucu sekali. _Uummm..._ kenapa tiba-tiba memberiku kucing?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat sangat nyata saat ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari kucing yang kini sudah ada di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

" _Sasuke, aku ingin kau membelikan kucing untuk Hinata. Minta Hinata untuk memeliharanya dan membawanya kemana pun ia pergi" perintah Gaara seolah berbicara pada tembok._

" _Untuk apa? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke agak protes._

" _Karena pemberianmu tidak mungkin ditolak Hinata"_

" _Tapi untuk apa? Gaara sialan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau mungkin berpikir aku bercanda saat mengatakan _I Love You_ di UKS tempo hari" Sasuke tak berani lagi memandang Hinata, ia lebih memilih memandang siswa KHS yang lalu lalang sambil meremas stir mobil Hinata untuk mengurangi perasaan gugupnya.

"O-oh ya?" reaksi Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku serius. _I want you to be mine..._ " kata Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

' _Heehh, setelah menciumku dan menyentuh ini itu, dia bisa malu juga rupanya'_ __batin Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Hu'um"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Satu hal yang Kika minta ma temen-temen... "Mohon ampun akuuuuu~" *telatUPlagi***

 ***SeeyounextchapGengs,**

 ***RnRyaakkk**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Ide pasaran, overdosis OOC, alur gak jelas, typo berkeliaran.

Summary © Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

Note © Kelas XI.1 (U. Sasuke, Sai, U. Naruto, Karin)

Kelas XI.5 (H. Hinata, H. Sakura, Matsuri, S. Gaara, A. Sasori, N. Shikamaru, I. Kiba, A. Shino, Shion)

 **.**

 **Bloody 13**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit dan cahaya matahari kembali berkolaborasi menciptakan warna yang tak pernah bosan mata memandangnya. Perpaduan antara awan lembut yang bercampur dengan cahaya orange matahari senja membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meminta kepada Tuhan untuk menghentikan waktu untuk beberapa menit saja.

Angin sore berhembus pelan mengusap wajah damai seorang pemuda yang tengah menikmati kesendiriannya menyaksikan matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Matanya tertutup rapat sembari ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke langit untuk semakin meresapi angin sore yang kembali menerbangkan helaian rambut merahnya. Ujung bibirnya pun sedikit ia tarik untuk menciptakan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

 _ **Drrtt... ddrrtt..**_

Suara getaran iPhone yang baru saja menerima email menghamburkan khayalan indah yang telah tergambar nyata di dalam benaknya. Manik coklatnya pun terbuka. Pemuda itu kembali ke dunia nyata dimana banyak hal yang ia sesali dan banyak hal yang ingin ia ulangi.

Rasanya ia ingin terlahir kembali dan memperbaiki segala sesuatu yang salah dalam hidupnya.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu kemudian menghampiri meja kaca tempat ia meletakkan iPhonenya.

Sebuah email masuk.

" _ehh,_ jadwalnya dimajukan ya" gumamnya entah pada siapa saat membaca email yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus mempercepatnya. Sisa gaun dan...sentuhan terakhir di rambutnya" ucapnya pelan sambil menatap bonekanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak orang melewatkan senja yang begitu indah hari ini. Salah satunya adalah mereka yang terperangkap di dalam mobil dan keramaian lalu lintas kota.

Namun, beberapa diantara mereka memilih cara lain untuk menghabiskan waktunya sore ini. Seperti Sai dan Ino dan sedang mengendarai mobil menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin ingin mengajakmu sore ini. Biasanya sepulang sekolah kau langsung pulang ke rumah tantemu tapi hari ini kau menungguku hingga ekskulku selesai. Jadi, kupikir aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus menerus" ucap Sai pelan sambil sesekali melirik Ino disampingnya yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela mobil.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Berikan waktu untuk dirimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku" sambung Sai saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Ino.

"Sai..." panggil Ino pelan sambil memandang Sai. Gadis berambut panjang itu meraih tangan kiri Sai kemudian ia genggam.

"Iya?" balas Sai lembut.

"Tentang Karin, Shion... aku-"

" _Ssstttt_... Jangan bahas itu lagi" sergah Sai tak ingin mendengar Ino membahas apa-apa lagi tentang kematian teman-teman mereka.

"Tapi, sebenarnya-"

"Sayang, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu membebani dirimu dengan kejadian ini. Kalau Gaara pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu. Jangan terlalu dihiraukan. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Mengerti?" Sai mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengelus pelan kepala Ino.

Ino tidak tau harus memulai dari mana, saat ingin membicarakannya ia selalu diliputi rasa takut. Bahkan sekedar mengingat apa yang telah ia lihat saja, gadis yang dulunya periang itu merasa ada Sasori di belakangnya yang bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya kapan saja.

Kejadian yang benar-benar mengguncang mental Ino.

Hari ini, Ino berusaha menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada seseorang yang begitu spesial baginya tapi...

' _Dia tidak ingin mendengarkanku'_ batin Ino memejamkan matanya.

Ino mengerti mengapa Sai tak membiarkannya bercerita tentang Karin dan Shion. Ino tahu betul, semua itu karena Sai menyayanginya dan tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal buruk padanya.

" _Arigatou"_ kata Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sai.

"Tidak biasanya kau bilang begitu" balas Sai merasa lucu saat Ino yang dikenalnya angkuh dan penuh gengsi mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'

"Aku sudah bilang terima kasih kenapa tidak dijawab?" tanya Ino sedikit mendorong bahu Sai yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Akan ku balas saat lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu sudah hilang"

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan hal-hal yang akan merusak hari mereka saat Ino sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di parkiran _Mall_ terbesar di Konoha. _Konoha Mall._

Sai dan Ino turun dari mobil sambil berjalan menyusuri ubin demi ubin lantai _Konoha Mall_. Sore hari seperti ini memang saat yang tepat bagi anak sekolah untuk melepas lelah setelah seharian berhadapan dengan pelajaran yang menguras otak dan berhadapan dengan guru yang tak mengerti cara menjadi lemah lembut dalam mengajar.

Tak hanya Ino dan Sai yang mengunjungi _mall_ dengan seragam sekolah kebanggaan mereka. Sejauh mata memandang ada banyak sekali pengunjung _mall_ yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah, sepatu dan tas mereka. Ada yang sedang bermain di _time zone,_ mencoba ini itu di stan aksesories dan ada juga yang mengganjal perut mereka dengan makanan favorit di sekitar _food court_.

"Nah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sai memandang sekeliling.

"Umm... aku haus" sahut Ino mencari tempat minuman.

"Ayo cari minum" ajak Sai merangkul bahu Ino.

Setelah mengantri cukup lelah, akhirnya tenggorokan Ino yang kering dimanjakan oleh _milk shake black oreo_ kesukaannya. Sementara Sai yang memang agak aneh ia lebih memilih minum air mineral saja.

"Suka sekali?" tanya Sai pada Ino yang terlihat sangat menikmati minumannya.

" _Hu'um_ " jawab Ino dengan anggukan.

"Apa mungkin karena aku yang memberikannya?" tanya Sai sambil menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia agak ragu sekaligus malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hahaha... dasar gila. Ini karena memang rasanya yang enak" balas Ino tertawa renyah.

"Ah, Dasar. Oh iya, selanjutnya kau mau apa?" tanya Sai menghentikan langkahnya, menarik Ino ke tempat yang lumayan tak terlihat.

"Ada film komedi romantis. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton?" tanya Ino memberi saran.

"Nonton ya. Oke! Tapi aku ada urusan sebentar. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau ke atas duluan?" tanya Sai pada Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino agak manyun.

"iPhoneku ketinggalan di mobil. Tidak apa-apa ya?" Sai meminta persetujuan dengan sedikit memelas.

"Dasar aneh. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melupakan iPhonemu. Ya sudah. Jangan lama"

"Iya, Sayang" balas Sai dengan senyumannya seperti biasa.

Ino membelah keramaian _Konoha Mall_ menuju lantai 2 tempat studio bioskop. Baru beberapa langkah ia melangkah, ia kembali memutar pandangannya mencari Sai di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat masih mendapati Sai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sementara Sai sudah benar-benar yakin Ino tak lagi melihatnya. Sai pun meninggalkan tempatnya. Bukan ke parkiran untuk mengambil iPhonenya yang tidak ketinggalan di mobil atau gampangnya Sai memang sengaja tidak membawa iPhonenya. Ia tak ingin diganggu saat ia menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya.

Namun, belum setengah jam ia berada di _Konoha Mall_ , mata hitamnya menangkap pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya terganggu lebih dari apapun.

Sai berjalan pelan menghampiri seseorang di depan sana yang tengah membelakanginya. Sai tahu ia tak akan salah orang. Ia tahu betul gerak-gerik orang yang ada di depannya. Caranya berdiri, caranya memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sai saat ia mensejajarkan posisinya dengan orang yang tak pernah ia sangka akan bertemu di tempat yang bermana _Mall._

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Apa itu salah?" tanya orang yang ditemui Sai.

"Tentu saja salah. Orang sepertimu akan sangat salah jika berada di tempat ramai seperti ini, Gaara" sahut Sai agak menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Sini.." kata Gaara meraih botol air minum di tangan Sai. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian meminum air tersebut sampai habis.

"Apa kau sehaus itu?" tanya Sai heran. Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Gaara hanya menatap Sai dengan tatapan kosongnya seperti biasa lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Sai benar-benar tak habis pikir bisa menemukan Gaara di tempat seperti ini. Belum lagi ia berdiri di tempat dimana semua orang berlalu lalang mengganggunya. Sai ikut memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan oleh Gaara.

Oke. Pemandangan pertama. Sai melihat beberapa orang memakai kaos yang sama sedang mengatur beberapa properti.

' _Mereka kru'_ batin Sai.

Pemandangan kedua. Sebagian kru menyusun begitu banyak kursi.

Pemandangan ketiga. Spanduk acara.

' _Festival...boneka...lilin'_ batin Sai sambil menatap Gaara yang ada di samping kirinya. Gaara pun menatap balik kepada Sai.

"Jadi...-"

"Ah, kau benar. Fesival boneka lilin akan diadakan 1 hari lagi atau lebih tepatnya besok" ucap Gaara dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

' _Sudah ku duga. Orang aneh sepertinya tidak mungkin berada di tempat seperti ini jika tidak ada hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya'_ batin Sai mengikuti Gaara memasuki area pameran.

Gaara mengambil salah satu kursi lalu duduk dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Jangan terlalu berlama-lama disini. Ino sedang menunggumu" kata Gaara melipat tangan di depan dada lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi"

' _Bagaimana dia...'_ batin Sai heran.

"Orang aneh sepertimu tidak mungkin ke tempat seperti ini seorang diri. Kalau tidak bersama Ino, lalu kau akan bersama siapa lagi?" Gaara memutar pandangannya menatap Sai yang baru saja menarik kursi untuk ia duduki. Sai terbengong tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kemampuan khusus. Aku tidak percaya hal semacam itu. Terkadang kita mengetahui jalan pikiran seseorang karena kita sudah lama mengenalnya" lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar aneh" balas Sai dengan senyumannya lalu meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri di tengah keramaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akan ku jaga baik-baik" ucap Hinata mulai merasa pipinya _ngilu_ setelah tersenyum seharian. Bahkan saat ingin memasuki apartemennya pun ia tersenyum.

' _ya..ya..ya, makhluk tampan yang satu ini benar-benar membuatku tersenyum pada hal-hal yang tidak penting sekalipun. Aku bahkan tersenyum saat menerima hewan yang begitu ku takuti'_ batin Hinata.

" _Ummm..._ " gumam Sasuke memandang ke dalam apartemen Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata ikut memandangi apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Itu sebuah kode, mengerti?" sahut Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

"Kode?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin masuk" jawab Sasuke santai dan terkesan memerintah.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen Hinata sambil membawa bungkusan yang berisi makanan kucing.

' _Ah, dia niat sekali aku memelihara makhluk berbulu ini'_ batin Hinata meletakkan keranjang kucingnya di depan sofa.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke duduk di sofa. Pertanyaan yang jauh dari kesan kalimat tanya.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri" kata Hinata sedikit gugup saat Sasuke menanyainya sambil menghiasi wajah tampannya dengan senyuman yang sedikit aneh.

"Benarkah? Kalau ku anggap seperti rumah sendiri, berarti segala isinya adalah milikku. Termasuk orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya..." kata Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja atasnya.

"Sini..." panggil Sasuke pada Hinata sambil menepuk sofa di samping kanannya.

"A-apa?"

"Ayo sini..." Sasuke mengulang panggilannya. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang ia tahu ia harus duduk disamping Sasuke.

Hinata tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun saat Sasuke tak berjarak darinya. Begitu dekat, begitu hangat dan aroma parfumnya masih begitu terasa.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke meminta persetujuan Hinata saat ia merangkul pinggang Hinata dan bersandar di bahu Hinata.

" _Hu'um_.." gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan.

Sementara Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan merapatkan hidungnya pada leher Hinata, perasaan gugup lagi-lagi menyerang Hinata. tangan Sasuke yang menempel di pinggangnya dan deru nafas Sasuke yang menggelitik lehernya benar-benar memberikan sensasi aneh pada Hinata.

' _Arrghh... kenapa telinga dan wajahku jadi panas begini'_

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya dari bahunya.

"Kenapa kau pendek sekali? Aku tidak nyaman. Punggungku sakit harus membungkuk untuk bersandar" keluh Sasuke dengan suara bisikannya yang sedikit serak.

"Kau ini-"

"Berbaring saja ya..." ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong Hinata untuk berbaring di sofa.

Sofa apartemen Hinata memang tidak terlalu besar tapi muat untuknya dan Sasuke jika posisi mereka...berdempetan begitu rapat.

"Sa-sa-sasuke, a-aku..." kata Hinata terbata-bata saat Sasuke menindihnya. Dadanya yang bersentuhan dengan dada Sasuke benar-benar membuat jantungnya ingin pecah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata. Kaki panjangnya pun mulai ia selipkan diantara kedua paha Hinata.

"A-aku belum menyalakan lampu" kata Hinata berusaha menghindar.

"Tidak perlu. Meskipun gelap, aku masih bisa melihat wajahmu yang mulai memerah" kata Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mencium pelan bibir Hinata.

Tidak ada balasan.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"A-aku malu" kata Hinata menahan dada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu akan ku lakukan sesuatu yang lebih memalukan"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara lagi. Ia bersumpah akan mengabaikan apapun yang akan Hinata katakan di tengah aksinya.

Memulai dengan melepas satu per satu kancing baju Hinata, melepas pengait bra, hingga melorotkan rok Hinata telah Sasuke lakukan. Kata-kata seperti

" _Angggh,.."_

" _Su-sudah, aku..."_

" _Sa-sasukeehh...~"_

" _Be-berheentii...~"_

Terdengar menjadi nada suara penyemangat bagi Sasuke. Berbeda dengan tadi siang saat Hinata memintanya berhenti ia akan berhenti tapi kali ini..

' _Tidak akan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini...'_

Puas dengan bibir lembut Hinata, puas memberi gigitan dan tanda merah di leher Hinata, kini Sasuke beralih pada benda yang paling membuatnya bersemangat sekaligus penasaran.

"Ini..." kata Sasuke saat meremasnya pelan.

" _Ah, aaanghhh... ja-jangan itu..."_ desah Hinata saat merasakan dadanya mendapat pijatan lembut yang tidak lama lagi akan membuatnya gila.

"Lembut sekali..." kata Sasuke menciumnya pelan.

' _Dia benar-benar sudah tidak mendengarkanku'_ batin Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menahan agar suaranya tidak keluar lagi.

" _Aaaaahhhhhh...~"_

Di luar dugaan. Hinata tak mampu menahan apapun lagi saat merasakan mulut dan lidah hangat Sasuke membelai dan mengulum putingnya.

" _Sa-sasukeehh, ku-mohonnnn..."_

 _ **Drrtt...Drrrtt...**_

iPHone Sasuke bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

" _Moshi-mosh-"_

"Ya, sudah kau lakukan yang aku pinta?" tanya seseorang di balik telepon.

"Iya, sudah" kata Sasuke ketus. Tangan kirinya masih mengunci tangan kanan Hinata yang sedari tadi berontak.

"Baguslah" balas si pengganggu –menurut Sasuke-

"Yasudah. Ku tu-"

"Tunggu"

"Apa lagi, Bodoh.." Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Aku hanya memintamu membeli kucing dan makanan kucing. Aku tidak memintamu melakukan hal lain" lanjut Gaara sambil berkeliling mengawasi tempat festival akan diadakan.

" _Umm..._ I-iya. A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Sasuke melepas tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa Sasuke mulai melemah menarik dirinya lalu dengan cepat ia mengenakan bra dan pakaiannya kembali. Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata sudah lepas darinya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Dari nada suaramu kau terdengar kesal. Apa aku mengganggu kegiatanmu?" lagi. Gaara bertanya dengan nada suara tanpa dosa.

"Iya. Iya, sudah. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

 _Tit._

Sasuke menutup telpon.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata yang kembali lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

"Gaara" jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara lemah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam" kata Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Ahh, maaf ya, Sayang"

' _Apa? dia bilang Sayang...?'_ batin Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Umm.._ Kenapa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Kau ini ya, kau tidak bertanya dengan baik. Seharusnya kau bertanya 'kenapa, Sayang?'" Kata Sasuke mengoreksi perkataan Hinata.

"Kenapa...Sa..yang?"

"Kau harus mengucapkannya sesering mungkin agar kau terbiasa" lanjut Sasuke menceramahi Hinata sambil merapikan kancing baju dan dasinya yang berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

" _Yosh.._. Aku harus pergi. Aku punya janji makan malam dengan keluargaku. Lebih tepatnya dengan Kakakku" kata Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku janji besok malam kita akan makan malam berdua dan melanjutkan yang tadi" lanjut Sasuke tersenyum sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Tak lupa tepukan pelan di kepala Hinata menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka.

" _Mata naa..._ " kata Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang akan memasuki _lift_.

Sebelum memutuskan memasuki _lift_ , Sasuke menekan saklar lampu sehingga gelap tak lagi menguasai lorong apartemen lantai 13.

"Entahlah. Siang, malam, gelap atau pun terang seperti ini rasanya sama saja. Apartemen ini terkesan misterius dan menyembunyikan banyak hal" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Meeoonngggg~'_ sahut kucing putih pemberian Sasuke saat melihat tuannya masuk.

"I-iya. Kau pasti lapar" kata Hinata berjongkok di depan keranjang kucingnya.

"Aku bahkan belum memberikanmu nama" lanjut Hinata memikirkan nama untuk penghuni baru apartemennya.

"Bagaimana kalau ' _Hime-chan'_ saja?"

" _Meeonnnggg~_ "

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam mewakili perjalanan waktu dimana gelap malam terasa semakin mencekam. Tak ada bintang, tak ada cahaya bulan, bahkan hembusan angin malam ini pun terasa menusuk tulang.

"Sensasi dingin yang aneh" ucap seorang pemuda berambut nanas saat merasakan angin menembus jendela kamarnya yang sengaja ia buka.

Nara Shikamaru, salah satu siswa _Konoha High School_ yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Saat ulangan pun ia tidak mau repot, setelah ia yakin menjawab cukup soal untuk meluluskannya ia akan lebih memilih tidur.

Namun, beberapa hal akan menidurkan rasa malas pemuda berambut nanas itu jika menyangkut sesuatu yang penuh misteri. Seperti apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya saat ini.

"Lumayan melelahkan juga mengerjakan apa yang diminta si Gaara sialan itu" kata Shikamaru meregangkan tubuhnya di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Dasar sok sibuk. Padahal aku memintanya untuk mengerjakan PRku selagi mengerjakan pekerjaan dari Gaara" lanjut Shikamaru merutuki pesan dari Sasuke yang mengatakan ia ada janji makan malam dengan keluarganya dan menginap di luar.

"Sai pun ikut menginap di rumah tantenya Ino. Inilah mengapa punya kekasih itu merepotkan" gerutu Shikamaru entah pada siapa.

Shikamaru melangkah keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju ke salah satu pintu apartemen dan berdiri di depannya.

"Buka pintunya. Aku ada di depan" kata Shikamaru pada iPhonenya setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di lorong apartemen.

" _Kenapa tidak kau tekan saja belnya?_ " sahut seseorang di balik telepon.

"Jangan banyak bicara"

 _ **Clek.**_

Pintu apartemen terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut merah yang seolah bersembunyi di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara pelan memandang Shikamaru yang memasang wajah serius di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang manis. Menepati janji untuk membiarkanku memasuki apartemenmu" kata Shikamaru yang menerobos memasuki apartemen Gaara.

 _ **Cklek.**_

Shikamaru segera mencari saklar lampu untuk menerangi apartemen seorang Sabaku Gaara yang tanpa penerangan sedikit pun.

' _Entah bagaimana anak ini bisa melihat dalam gelap'_ batin Shikamaru tak habis pikir.

Sepersekian detik kemudian setelah seluruh lampu dinyalakan-

"Hahaha..." Shikamaru tertawa. Entah apa yang menurutnya lucu.

"Lebih baik kau keluar saja" ucap Gaara berlalu sambil menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Kau benar-benar gila" kata Shikamaru mengakhiri tawanya.

Jika apartemen Sasori lebih mirip dengan ruang pameran hidup maka apartemen Gaara akan lebih mirip dengan ruangan seorang agen penyadap rahasia.

Kabel beraneka warna saling terkait di dinding, monitor berukuran besar, aktivitas komputer yang terus-terusan berfungsi selama 24 jam dalam sehari dan beberapa peralatan membingungkan lainnya.

Satu hal yang Shikamaru syukuri. Apartemen tempatnya sekarang ini terlihat bersih dan terawat. Semua barang terletak di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Aku pikir setelah lulus kita harus masuk akademi kepolisian bersama-sama" kata Shikamaru memukul pelan kepala Gaara saat ia menghampirinya di balkon apartemen.

"Entahlah~" kata Gaara memandang lurus sambil menawarkan sebatang rokok pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak-"

"Sesekali kau harus mencobanya" lanjut Gaara meletakkan rokok yang baru saja ditolak oleh Shikamaru.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Shino?" tanya Shikamaru yang memilih duduk di kursi.

"Dia di laboratorium sekolah malam ini. Orang aneh itu sudah meminta izin kepada Kepala Laboratorium untuk menggunakan lab malam ini" jawab Gaara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa kau yakin bukan dia yang masuk ke apartemen Sasori hari itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih diliputi rasa kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin" lagi-lagi Gaara memberikan jawaban yang membuat bingung semua orang.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Gaara berbalik memandang Shikamaru yang duduk bersandar di kursi kayu tempatnya biasa tertidur sambil duduk.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang malas dalam hal seperti ini"

' _Ah, sial. Aku sudah tidak punya alasan'_ batin Gaara.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin meminta tolong kau mencarikan sesuatu untukku" kata Gaara memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi? Aku pikir semuanya sudah lengkap" kata Shikamaru tak merasa kekurangan apapun.

"Aku butuh semacam alat-"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Kirimkan aku detail barangnya sekalian tempat dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya. Bersamamu berlama-lama membuatku mengantuk saja. Aku pergi" kata Shikamaru meninggalkan apartemen Gaara.

' _Aku pikir aku tidak membodohinya. Ia sengaja menurutiku'_ batin Gaara melihat Shikamaru menutup pintu apartemennya.

' _Dasar bodoh. Dia pikir bisa membodohiku dengan cara seperti ini. Selalu saja melakukan sesuatu sendirian'_ batin Shikamaru menuju _basement_ tempatnya memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya.

Gaara kembali ke hadapan komputernya dan berkutat dengan rangkaian kabel yang saling terhubung menuju ke suatu ruangan, Shikamaru mengemudikan mobilnya menuju batas kota tempat barang yang diperlukan berada.

"Kau sengaja kan? Dasar gila" kata Shikamaru menggeleng pelan saat membaca pesan dari Gaara. Pesan yang berisi detail alat dan tempat untuk mendapatkannya. Tempat yang lumayan jauh.

Laboratorium _Konoha High School_ pun masih belum tidur saat jam tak lama lagi menuju pergantian hari. Shino hanya menyalakan beberapa lampu di laboratorium agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian. Meskipun ia sudah mendapat izin, ia tidak menginginkan adanya gangguan sekecil apapun. Penjaga sekolah, misalnya.

"Dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan hebat dan keren. Aku, keturunan Aburame pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama" kata Shino menyemangati dirinya sambil berkutat dengan berbagai gelas reaksi berisi aneka warna cairan kimia.

Lain halnya dengan Sai yang harus terjebak di rumah keluarga Ino.

"Oh, jadi ini pacarnya keponakan Tante. Ganteng yah.." puji tante Ino pada Sai saat Ino memperkenalkan Sai sebagai kekasihnya.

"Mau mandi, ganti baju, atau makan dulu?" tanya Ino pada Sai yang pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Ino.

"Aku rasa makan saja, aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu" jawab Sai mengingat pesan yang dikirim oleh Gaara padanya.

' _Kerjakan dengan baik. Yang kau perlukan sudah ku kirim di emalmu –Gr-_

"Mengerjakan apa? Apa kau punya tugas untuk besok?" tanya Ino yang berencana menghabiskan malam ini bersama Sai, entah itu sekedar menonton, bercerita atau diajari menggambar.

"Maaf ya, Sayang" kata Sai sambil mencium kening Ino.

Setelah makan malam, Ino dan Sai beralih ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton acara TV. Tepatnya, hanya Ino yang menonton TV sedangkan Sai yang berada agak jauh terlihat sibuk dengan _Macbook_ di hadapannya.

Rambut hitamnya yang selalu rapi kini terlihat sedikit berantakan, dasinya yang terbiasa menggantung manis kini ia longgarkan dan hal yang paling menarik perhatian Ino adalah wajah Sai yang selalu dihiasi senyum kini berubah drastis menjadi wajah yang begitu serius.

"Jangan terlalu lama memandang. Nanti kau bisa makin jatuh cinta. Itu bukan salahku ya" ucap Sai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _Macbook_ di hadapannya.

" _Isshhh.._ kepedean. Cepat selesaikan. Akan ku temani sampai kau selesai" kata Ino memeluk boneka beruangnya sambil menonton acara gosip kesukannya.

Waktu semakin berlalu. Sai semakin bersemangat tapi Ino yang akan menunggunya sampai selesai kini sudah tertidur.

Sebelum melanjutkan mengerjakan pekerjaan dari Gaara, Sai mengambilkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ino yang hanya dibalut baju tidur motif stroberi yang tipis.

" _Oyasumi_ "

Tak ketinggalan Uchiha Sasuke yang merasa acara makan malamnya sedikit berantakan. Makan malam kali ini bukan hanya sekedar makan bersama Kakaknya yang rutin ia lakukan setiap sebulan sekali. Makan malam kali ini dihadiri oleh utusan relasi perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha.

' _ck. Merepotkan saja'_ batin Sasuke setelah membaca pesan masuk dari Gaara.

"Hey, tidak sopan memeriksa ponsel saat sedang makan seperti ini" tegur Uchiha Itachi pada adiknya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti" balas Sasuke ketus.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" bisik Itachi.

"Aku butuh bantuan Kakak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting...tong...**_

 _ **Ting...tong...**_

Pukul 2 pagi.

Bel apartemen Hinata baru saja berbunyi.

" _Nghh.._ Apa itu Sasuke?" Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya yang sedikit bengkak.

"Tapi katanya ia menginap di apartemen Kakaknya" kata Hinata melangkah mendekati pintu apartemennya.

Rasa takut sedikit menghampiri Hinata, tidak biasanya apartemennya kedatangan tamu di jam seperti ini.

"Mungkin saja, Shikamaru, atau Shino atau Gaara butuh sesuatu"

Ada seseorang yang lupa Hinata sebutkan namanya. Seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan sesuatu darinya.

" _Konbanwa..."_

"Ha? Kau mengagetkanku" kata Hinata menenangkan dirinya setelah terkejut oleh ucapan selamat malam yang diberikan Sasori.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Sasori dengan tatapan mata yang dingin.

"Be-belum. A-aku mendengar, i-itu, ja-jadi a-aku.." kata Hinata terbata-bata saat ia merasakan aura Sasori tak lagi sama dengan Sasori yang ia kenal sebelum malam ini.

"Kau tahu..." kata Sasori menahan pintu apartemen Hinata untuk mencegah Hinata segera menutup pintu jika ia mulai melakukan aksinya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku..." Sasori menggantung kata-katanya seraya memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku jaket hitamnya. Saku tempat ia menyimpan _cutter_ tertajam yang ia miliki. _Cutter_ yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk pelengkap boneka lilinnya.

"Ingin..." Ibu jari Sasori mulai menarik _cutter_ nya.

' _meeeonnnnggg...~'_

"Eh..?" Sasori terjekut. Ia memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi pintu apartemen Hinata. Tangan kiri yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pintu apartemen pun ia lepaskan.

Kucing pemberian Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang berada di depan pintu apartemen. Sebelum tidur, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan _Hime-chan_ dari kandangnya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata harus mencoba berdamai dengan pemberian imut dari Sasuke.

" _Hime-chan?_ " Hinata tak menyangka kucingnya menghampirinya.

"Ku-kucing yang manis" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

" _Sou ka?_ Ini pemberian dari Sasuke" kata Hinata senang meskipun ia masih menggeser posisinya saat kucing imut tersebut mendekatinya.

' _Yokatta, akhirnya dia tersenyum. Tadi itu dia sangat menakutkan'_ batin Hinata merasa baikan.

"Jadi, kenapa malam-malam begini menekan bel apartemenku?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjam gunting. Aku lupa dimana menyimpan guntingku" kata Sasori bohong.

"Sebentar ya" kata Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemennya mencarikan gunting untuk Sasori.

Sasori diam tak bergeming di depan pintu apartemen Hinata. Seharusnnya saat ini ia sudah menyusul Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemen. Membunuhnya lalu mengambil rambutnya.

Selesai.

Tapi...

Kucing persia yang tertidur di depan pintu benar-benar menghalangi niat Sasori. Pengalaman masa kecilnya yang pernah terluka oleh serangan kucing yang terkena virus berbahaya benar-benar membuatnya trauma.

' _Gaara sialan. Jangan panggil aku Sasori jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan dan aku bersumpah akan melenyapkan apa saja yang menghalangi jalanku'_ batin Sasori penuh amarah.

"Ini guntingnya" kata Hinata memberikan gunting pada Sasori.

" _Sankyuu_ " Sasori cepat-cepat mengambil gunting tersebut lalu kembali ke apartemennya.

Hinata menutup kembali pintu apartemennya. Ia sedikit lega, ternyata kedatangan Sasori hanya untuk meminjam gunting.

 _ **Ting...tong...**_

Belum sempat Hinata menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut hangatnya, bel apartemennya kembali ditekan oleh seseorang.

Hinata berdiam diri, ia berniat mengabaikan orang yang menekan bel apartemennya.

 _ **Ting...tong...**_

Entah apa yang harus Hinata lakukan. Bisa saja itu Sasori yang masih memerlukan sesuatu tapi ia terlalu takut untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Bagaiamana pun, tersenyum seperti apapun. Malam ini dia benar-benar berbeda. Aku takut" kata Hinata gemetar sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya.

 _ **Ting..tong..**_

 _ **Ting...tong..ting..tong...ting..tong...**_

 _ **Ting...tong..ting...toonnng...**_

 _ **Ting...tong..ting...toonnng...**_

Bel ditekan secara beruntun.

"Kenapa lama sekali" tanya Sasori saat mendapati Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya.

"A-aku di- di kamar mandi" jawab Hinata berbohong.

"Bukankah kau pernah berkata jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk bonekaku, aku bisa memanggilmu?" tanya Sasori memasang wajah ramah.

"Ta-tapi sekarang sudah larut malam" kata Hinata berusaha mengelak.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. Aku harus menyelesaikannya malam ini. Festival boneka lilin akan diadakan besok. Aku mohon" minta Sasori dengan wajah memelas andalannya.

"Ba-baiklah tapi kucingku..."Hinata berbalik memandang kucing mungilnya yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Tidak apa. Biar aku yang membawanya. Dari gerak gerikmu kau terlihat tak menyukai kucing" Sasori menebak dengan tepat sekali.

"Tidak! Aku menyukainya" Hinata membantah. Dalam pikirannya, ia tidak ingin Sasori memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ia tidak menyukai kucing pemberiannya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau memang sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Kau duluan saja ke apartemenku. Pintunya tidak tertutup, biar aku yang menggendong kucingmu. Kucing seperti itu biasanya bulunya rontok. Aku tidak ingin apapun mengotorimu" kata Sasori menelan paksa ludahnya saat memandang benda berbulu yang menyisakan ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"A-aku mengerti" Hinata. Gadis yang benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke apartemen nomor 20. Apartemen dimana segala kegilaan dianggap sebuah hal yang normal.

Hinata menghilang di balik pintu apartemen 20 sama halnya Sasori yang menghilang di balik pintu apartemen nomor 13.

Kaki putihnya tanpa alas kaki berjalan perlahan menghampiri kucing putih yang tertidur nyaman di sofa.

"Apa kau pikir bisa menghentikanku dengan menghadapkanku dengan ketakutanku?" tanya Sasori seolah Gaara bisa mendengarnya. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan benda berwarna hitam yang begitu mengkilat.

"Aku...bukan anak kecil yang dulu kau kenal" tangan Sasori bergetar memegang pistol yang kini ada di tangannya.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana ia sendirian di jalanan di tengah malam yang gelap. Hujan membasahi tubuh mungilnya , bibirnya bergetar menahan dingin yang menguasainya dan tak lama kemudian beberapa ekor kucing menyerangnya. Mencakarnya, menggigitnya, dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Sasori.

Bukan sakit pada tubuhnya yang membuat pandangan matanya buram oleh air mata. Melainkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Malam itu, ia kembali menjadi orang yang disalahkan atas hal buruk yang terjadi di tengah keluarganya. Hal buruk yang ia sendiri pun tak menginginkannya.

"Su-sudah lama aku ingin melakukan hal ini" kata Sasori mengarahkan tangan gemetarnya yang menggenggam pistol kedap suara pada seekor kucing tak bersalah yang ada di hadapannya.

 _ **Shoouuffftttt...**_

Tembakan pertama. Tepat mengenai perut sang kucing. Darah mengalir deras keluar dari perut kucing tersebut, terlihat begitu kontras dengan bulu putihnya yang begitu lembut.

 _ **Shoouuffftttt...**_

Tembakan kedua. Tepat ke bagian kepala.

Segalanya berakhir.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Segala yang menghalangiku akan lenyap"

Sasori kembali ke apartemennya tempat Hinata menunggunya untuk memberikan bantuan yang ia minta.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Sasori menyapa Hinata setelah ia meletakkan jaket hitamnya yang berisi senjata yang baru saja mengakhiri nyawa makhluk mungil yang begitu berharga bagi Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kika merasa bersalah banget _up-_ nya lama, *basilo*

Karenanya Kika mengharapkan ampunan kalian setelah Kika UP 2 Chap sekaligus.

RnR dulu sebelum next chap yeaaaa~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © M

Warning © Ide pasaran, overdosis OOC, alur gak jelas, typo berkeliaran.

Summary © Sebuah kisah di lantai 13 Apartemen Akatsuki.

Note © Kelas XI.1 (U. Sasuke, Sai, U. Naruto, Karin)

Kelas XI.5 (H. Hinata, H. Sakura, Matsuri, S. Gaara, A. Sasori, N. Shikamaru, I. Kiba, A. Shino, Shion)

 **.**

 **Bloody 13**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori kembali ke apartemennya tempat Hinata menunggunya untuk memberikan bantuan yang ia minta.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Sasori menyapa Hinata setelah ia meletakkan jaket hitamnya yang berisi senjata yang baru saja mengakhiri nyawa makhluk mungil yang begitu berharga bagi Hinata.

"Tidak masalah tapi kucingku-" balas Hinata tersenyum dan menanyakan keberadaan kucingnya.

"Kau tahu? Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama" kata Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari boneka lilinnya yang masih tertutup oleh kain putih.

"Aku akan disini sampai kau menyelesaikan bonekamu. Lagi pula besok kan hari minggu. Kita libur sekolah" kata Hinata berbalik memandang kain putih penutup boneka yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Bisa kau mengirim pesan pada Sasuke bahwa besok pagi kau harus ke rumah keluargamu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada suara pelan sambil memilih _cutter_ yang akan ia gunakan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata menggenggam erat iPhonenya.

"Aku tidak ingin Sasuke mengkhawatirkanmu dan aku tidak suka gangguan" kata Sasori setelah memutuskan akan menggunakan _cutter_ yang tadi ia bawa ke apartemen Hinata.

Hinata patuh saja. Ia merasa melakukan kesalahan besar saat memutuskan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Di tambah lagi, ia seharusnya tidak berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Sudah ku lakukan" kata Hinata menunjukkan pesan yang baru saja ia kirim ke Sasuke.

"Baguslah... ayo, kita mulai" kata Sasori mendekati Hinata dan memandang wajah Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Kau terlalu dek-"

" _Shhhttt..._ " Sasori menangkap tangan Hinata yang akan mendorongnya.

"Bukankah kita akan menyelesaikan bonekamu? Lebih baik kita-"

"Kau tahu? _Cutter_ ini yang akan menyelesaikan bonekaku" kata Sasori penuh penekanan sambil menyentuhkan _cutter_ tajamnya pada wajah Hinata.

Hinata semakin terpaku tak mampu bergerak. Bernafas pun sangat sulit ia lakukan saat _cutter_ tajam nan mengkilat itu menyentuh wajahnya. Terasa begitu dingin. Belum lagi Sasori yang begitu dekat dengannya. Aroma parfum yang begitu wangi tapi sangat berbeda dengan wangi Sasuke yang penuh dengan keamanan dan kenyamanan. Aroma Sasori penuh terasa penuh ancaman baginya.

' _Apa yang ku lakukan disini...!'_ jerit Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Sasori. Kau gila..!" maki Hinata pada Sasori yang tak melepaskan pandangannya pada matanya.

"Anggap saja begitu. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku begitu menyukai warna yang satu ini..." Sasori mengalihkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut panjang Hinata.

' _Apa ini yang dimaksud Gaara dengan seseorang yang terobsesi dengan rambut panjang?'_ Hinata semakin ketakutan. Tak sadar ia terus melangkah ke belakang, akhirnya ia terjebak diantara dinding dan tubuh Sasori.

"Aku telah memiliki yang merah. Aku juga memiliki yang pirang. Tapi, aku belum memiliki warna yang satu ini" kata Sasori mengambil sebagian rambut Hinata untuk kemudian ia hirup aromanya.

"Me-merah? Pirang? Apa kau orang yang mereka bicarakan itu?" Hinata memberanikan diri bersuara.

"Hahaha... apa mereka selalu membicarakanku? Aku akan membuat seluruh dunia membicarakanku dengan boneka lilin terbaik sepanjang masa yang akan aku ciptakan" kata Sasori menarik rambut Hinata.

"Ayo kita mulai, manis.."

Hinata menutup matanya saat Sasori semakin merapatkan dirinya. Telinga Hinata tak lagi mampu mendengar kata yang terucap oleh bibir tipis Sasori. Tangannya berusaha meronta menghalangi benda tajam yang akan melukainya. Gadis mungil itu benar-benar ketakutan.

Udara yang begitu dingin.

Ruangan yang hanya disinari lampu tidur.

Gelap.

 _ **Craaannngggg...**_

Hinata berusaha menghindar dan menyenggol sebuah mangkuk kaca.

" _Sa-sasori..._ "

Selesai.

Sasori mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan tapi entah mengapa ia hanya memandang kosong pada rambut indigo panjang yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Sementara itu, Hinata...

Ia memejamkan matanya setelah mengeluarkan air mata terakhirnya malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 4 pagi.

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri setiap meter apartemen Akatsuki menuju _basement_ tempat ia memarkirkan mobil _box_ yang telah ia siapkan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Mata coklatnya yang biasa bercahaya dan menatap tajam kini tampak sedikit sayu.

Pemuda siswa kelas XI _Konoha High School_ itu tak berjalan sendiri, ia ditemani dengan sebuah peti yang cukup untuk memuat satu orang. Ia memilih suatu tempat untuk menyelesaikan bonekanya. Ia tak ingin pandangan matanya terganggu oleh seorang gadis yang berlumuran cairan berwarna saat ia tengah menyempurnakan sentuhan terakhir pada maha karyanya.

Sasori, meninggalkan apartemen Akatsuki nomor 20 dengan seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mall_ terbesar dan paling bergengsi di Konona kini tak hanya ramai oleh mereka yang ingin belanja atau sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman dan keluarga, namun juga ramai oleh orang-orang dari kalangan eksklusif yang mendapat undangan VIP untuk menghadiri festival boneka lilin berskala internasional ini.

Seluruh lantai dasar _Konoha Mall_ dipasangi garis pembatas untuk acara besar ini. Kursi-kursi tertata rapi dan panggung besar nan mewah di depan sana tempat beberapa peti yang masih tertutup berjejer dengan rapi.

Isi dari peti-peti elegan tersebut sangat bisa dipastikan. Yap, apalagi kalau bukan boneka-boneka lilin karya dari mereka yang begitu mencintai keindahan dan menjunjung tinggi kegigihan dan kerja keras.

Barisan kursi paling depan adalah peserta lomba dan barisan kursi di belakangnya adalah undangan VIP.

Tak hanya mahakarya boneka lilin yang akan dipamerkan. Ada begitu banyak stan-stan yang disediakan untuk menghibur pengunjung yang tidak termasuk tamu undangan. Misalnya, rumah hantu, stan pakaian cosplay, stan makanan, _games_ dan masih banyak lagi.

"Oeh, mana yang lain" kata Sasuke menghampiri Shikamaru yang duduk tak jauh dari lokasi pameran. Shikamaru memilih menunggu di _food court_ untuk mengisi perutnya sambil menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu" kata Shikamaru sambil menaikkan tangannya memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Aku jus tomat saja" kata Sasuke masih mengedarkan pandangannya dengan gelisah.

Shikamaru terlihat berbicara dengan pelayan dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh pelayan tersebut. Gampang saja, Shikamaru memesankan jus tomat untuk Sasuke dan meminta tambahan makanan untuk dirinya.

"Hinata mana?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meletakkan sendoknya, ia menelan paksa makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan meminum jus buah naga favoritnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat reaksi Shikamaru yang tidak biasanya terlihat bodoh. Shikamaru tampak kaget dan sedikit membulatkan mata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu padaku?" tanya Shikamaru panik.

"Sekitar pukul 3 pagi ia mengirimkan pesan padaku. Katanya ia akan ke rumah keluarganya" jawab Sasuke sambil memandang iPhonenya.

"Gaara mana?" tanya Shikamaru kebingungan. Ia merasa telah melewatkan beberapa momen yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lewatkan atau lebih tepatnya momen yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

"Mungkin sedang berada... ah, aku tidak tahu" kata Sasuke menggeleng ragu

"Sai mana?" kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Ada di belakang panggung" jawab Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangannya pada panggung dengan dekorasi yang sangat megah.

"Ha? Di belakang panggung?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

"Hei, apa kau melihat Sasori?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Shikamaru.

"Iya, dia ada di barisan peserta. Dia mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja abu-abu kotak-kotak" ucap Shikamaru sedikit berbisik.

"Kalau dia berada disini berarti apa dia telah menyelesaikan bonekanya?" kata Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan untuk memastikan.

"Tepat. Tadi pagi beberapa kru membantu mengangkat peti bonekanya" kata Shikamaru memperhatikan area pameran.

"Aku jadi semakin bingung. Menurut Gaara, Sasori tidak akan menyelesaikan bonekanya jika ia tidak mendapatkan Hinata tapi tadi pagi pukul 3 Hinata masih mengirimiku pesan. Apa mungkin ia memutuskan untuk memilih gadis lain?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau pakai ini dan tunggu di tempat yang diinstruksikan oleh Sai" kata Shikamaru memberikan alat komunikasi sejeneis _earphone_ kepada Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti"

Acara telah di mulai.

Sambutan-sambutan telah diberikan oleh pihak-pihak yang terlibat langsung dengan pagelaran akbar ini. Misalnya, Ketua Pania, Penanggung Jawab dan sebagainya.

Acara dibuka oleh tarian, drama musikal dan paduan suara. Semua orang terlihat begitu menikmati pementasan yang terlihat begitu profesional.

"Hei, Nagato. Kabel kamera 1 sepertinya terjepit" perintah seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian kru.

"Aku mengerti" kata Sai yang sekarang di panggil Nagato. Ya, pemuda itu terjebak oleh keadaan dan ia tengah mengenakan pakaian kru dan _name tag_ atas nama Nagato.

Salahkah Shikamaru untuk semua ini.

Shikamaru memeriksa semua data kru dan menemukan bahwa salah satu kru bernama Nagato berhalangan hadir. Oleh karena itu, ia membajak seluruh data tentang Nagato dan menggantinya dengan data Sai, termasuk foto, sidik jari dan sebagainya.

' _Aku harap semuanya berhasil. Aku tidak ingin buang tenaga sia-sia disini'_ batin Sai merapikan kabel yang saling bertautan.

Tibalah pada saat yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Saat dimana peti berisi boneka lilin akan dibuka satu per satu dan peserta lomba akan mempresentasikan hasil karyanya.

Ada begitu banyak _figure_ boneka lilin. Mulai dari _figure_ mistis, pemimpin negara zaman perang, dewa dan sebagainya.

"Acaranya dimulai" kata Shikamaru menekan benda kecil yang tertempel di telinganya.

' _Jangan sampai terlewat'_ sahut seseorang di balik alat komuniasi tersebut.

"Kau dimana, sialan?" tanya Sai yang juga sedang terhubung.

' _Aku mengandalkan kalian'_

 _ **Tit.**_

Sasuke hanya menyimak. Dia sudah hafal betul dengan kebingungan semacam ini. Tak banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan, ia hanya ingin bertanya tentang keadaan Hinata. Meskipun ia telah menerima pesan, ia tetap saja khawatir. Belum lagi, saat di telpon Hinata tak mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Berikutnya, mari kita sambut peserta terakhir kita, sekaligus peserta termuda di ajang bergengsi ini...Akasuna Sasori"_

' _Ini diaa...'_ batin Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Shino hampir bersamaan.

"Terima kasih. Perkenalkan, aku Akasuna Sasori. Biasa dipanggil Sasori. Aku masih seorang pelajar di _Konoha High School..._ aku membuat boneka ini-"

Sasori menghentikan kata-katanya saat matanya silau oleh cahaya proyektor. Pemuda berambut merah itu mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat apa kiranya yang tersorot.

Ternyata... rekaman video saat ia sedang mengerjakan proyek bonekanya.

" _Bagus, Sai..."_ puji seseorang di balik alat komunikasi.

"Tentu saja" balas Sai tersenyum sambil mengoperasikan proyektor yang menampilkan video Sasori saat membuat bonekanya.

Sasori meletakkan _mic-_ nya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa pelaku dari semua ini. Matanya terlihat begitu panik dan Sasori tampak menelan paksa ludahnya berkali-kali. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata kegiatannya selama ini dipantau oleh seseorang.

' _Sejak kapan dia masuk?'_ batin Sasori panik.

Beberapa _frame_ video terlewat. Ada yang mengganggu Sasori. Gambar yang diperlihatkan hanyalah gambar saat ia mengerjakan bonekanya dengan normal. Tak ada adegan menyeret-nyeret mayat perempuan, tak ada adegan membuat relief di dinding apartemennya menggunakan mayat yang kemudian ia lapisi dengan semen.

Semuanya terlihat normal dan penuh kerja keras. Sasori yang mulai mengecat, membuat campuran lilin dan berbagai zat kimia, Sasori yang tertidur di tengah-tengah kegiatannya dan Sasori yang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya tak jauh dari proyek bonekanya.

' _Apa dia hanya menayangkan ini? Apa dia menantangku?'_ batin Sasori berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Dan hal terakhir yang membuat Sasori nyaris menitikkan air mata adalah foto seorang perempuan cantik yang tengah tersenyum lembut dan terkesan begitu hangat.

Foto ibu Sasori.

Seseorang yang tak sempat ia lihat. Tak sempat ia rasakan pelukannya dan seseorang yang tak sempat ia lihat senyumnya. Sekaligus, seseorang yang membuat terus disalahkan oleh keluarganya.

"Jadi ini apartemennya" Sasuke tak sadar ia berbicara sendiri saat menyaksikan video yang sedang terputar.

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik" Shikamaru pun bersuara.

" _Jangan lengah. Tetap perhatikan segala sesuatunya"_

"Iya, brengsek" ucap Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai bersamaan.

Video pun berakhir.

 _ **Prok...prok...prokk...**_

Tepuk tangan begitu meriah menggelegar di seluruh ruangan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya video Sasori. Seluruh undangan yang duduk merasa tak sempurna jika mereka tidak berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan. Mereka begitu kagum kepada anak muda yang mengerjakan proyeknya dengan sungguh-sungguh namun tak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar.

Jika peserta lain harus berbicara menceritakan kerja keras dan pengalamannya selama membuat boneka, maka Sasori hanya perlu diam dan membiarkan rekaman video yang menceritakan segalanya.

Terakhir.

Saat yang paling mendebarkan.

Saat dimana peti berisi boneka milik Sasori dibuka.

Peti tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya.

Memperlihatkan boneka lilin yang mengenakan gaun putih yang begitu indah, gaun yang memperlihatkan bahu putih seorang perempuan dewasa. Seluruh garis wajah dan garis tubuhnya tampak sempurna. Boneka cantik tersebut memiliki bola mata yang begitu indah, berwarna hitam dan tampak berkilauan, hidung yang mungil dan bibir ranum yang terlihat basah.

Lalu, hal yang paling menarik perhatian adalah...

" _Sugeee,_ rambutnya berwarna warni.." gumam seorang tamu undangan.

"Cantik sekali. Bergerak sedikit boneka itu sudah bukan boneka lagi. Benar-benar nyata" puji seorang tamu undangan lainnya.

Rambut boneka milik Sasori tampak begitu kontras diantara rambut boneka-boneka lainnya yang hanya memiliki satu warna rambut.

Rambut hitam, merah, pirang dan...

Ungu.

"UNGU..?" Teriak Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai bersamaan.

"Halo...halo...Gaara, kau mendengarku kan? Hey, Hey, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan rambut berwarna ungu..." Sasuke langsung panik. Ia menekan alat komunikasi yang ada di telinganya kemudian berbicara membabi buta.

"Shikamaru, Sai...!" panggil Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu hal itu. Yang aku tahu, aku harus menayangkan video ini dan memasang kamera pengintai di beberapa sudut" Sai menjelaskan tugasnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku meminta beberapa anggota polisi untuk menyamar dan membawa Sasori ke suatu tempat setelah acara berakhir. Sisanya, aku tidak mengerti" Shikamaru pun merasa heran. Perasaannya benar. Ia telah melewatkan momen.

"Selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

" _Penilaian dan pemberian hadiah. Setelah itu minta Sasuke untuk menyiapkan supir serta limousinnya"_ kata Gaara mengintruksi.

" _Tenanglah, Sasuke. Semuanya akan segera berakhir!"_ Gaara menegaskan suaranya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa-"

" _Berdasarkan penilaian dan pertimbangan dari Dewan Juri, pemenang dari lomba ini adalah.."_

" _Peserta termuda kita"_

" _Akasuna Sasori..."_

 _ **Prok...prok...prok...**_

Tepukan tangan meriah kembali menggema saat pengumuman nama pemenang telah diumumkan.

" _Sudah ku duga. Dia akan menang. Awasi dia. Setelah ini dia berencana langsung terbang ke luar negeri dengan hadiah yang akan ia terima"_ Gaara kembali memberikan instruksi. Gampang saja Gaara mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi di lokasi pameran. Sai tidak sia-sia datang pagi-pagi untuk memasang kamera penyadap di berbagai titik.

Beberapa orang penting di acara ini memberikan buket bunga kepada Sasori sebagai pemenang. Hadiah, kemewahan dan nama yang dikenal adalah kebanggaan kedua bagi Sasori. Kebanggaan yang paling ia rasakan adalah ketika boneka buatannya mendapat penghargaan dari semua orang dan dibicarakan oleh banyak orang.

"Cek..cek..cek... "seorang lelaki paruh baya mengambil _mic_ dan meredam semua suara kegaduhan yang terdengar. Sasori pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa kiranya pemilik suara berat itu.

"Aku Shikaku. Pemilik perusahaan majalah terbesar di negeri ini. Sebelumnya, penanggung jawab acara ini memandatangani perjanjian denganku. Aku dan majalahku akan menjadi yang pertama mengeluarkan artikel internasional mengenai pemenang _event_ ini" kata lelaki tinggi besar bernama Shikaku.

" _Arigatou_ " kata Sasori membungkuk.

' _Lihat...seluruh dunia akan membicarakanku saat aku menghilang nantinya'_

Shikaku memimpin jalan melewati karpet merah menuju limousin hitam mengkilat menunggu mereka di depan pintu keluar _mall_ diikuti oleh Sasori dan beberapa orang lelaki berseragam serba hitam.

"Silahkan masuk" kata seorang supir yang belakangan diketahui bekerja sebagai supir keluarga Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya supir pribadi Itachi. Berterimakasihlah pada Sasuke yang memiliki Itachi sebagai kakaknya untuk hal yang satu ini, Kakak yang memiliki segalanya

"Mereka sudah berangkat" kata Shikamaru memberikan informasi.

" _Baiklah, kalian segera menyusul_ "

"Hinata, bagaimana dengannya?" lagi. Pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

" _Maafkan aku Sasuke. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ku lakukan"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Limousin_ hitam nan mewah berjalan dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam menyusuri jalan aspal Konoha menuju suatu tempat untuk mewawancarai Sasori yang keluar sebagai pemenang lomba.

"Selamat ya. Kau pantas mendapatkannya setelah semua kerja kerasmu. Kau juga memberikan presentasi yang menarik tentang ilustrasi kerjamu selama mengerjakan proyek bonekamu" kata Shikaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, Pak" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum.

" _Gaara. Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan video itu. Kapan kau memasuki apartemenku. Kau pasti melihat semua yang telah ku lakukan. Mengapa kau tidak menayangkan semuanya. Apa kau menantangku? Apa kau ingin menakutiku?"_ Sasori tak habis pikir.

" _Apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan. Semoga aku tidak terlibat dalam permainan anak kecil"_ batin Shikaku yang merasa dipermainkan oleh anaknya saat ia diminta untuk berpura-pura menjadi pemilik perusahaan majalah.

"Pak, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk ini. Aku punya sedikit urusan" kata Sasori yang mengingat jadwal keberangkatan pesawatnya ke Itali tidak lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

20 menit menyusuri jalanan Konoha, akhirnya _limousin_ yang dikendarai oleh Shikaku dan Sasori menepi di sebuah _basement_ salah satu apartemen termewah di Konoha. apartemen _Hidden Village._

"Lewat sini..." kata Shikaku menunjukkan jalan.

Lantai 35 kamar 2008.

Shikaku menekan _password_ apartemen tersebut dan membukanya. Shikaku berjalan masuk diikuti dengan Sasori dan dua orang berpakaian hitam yang entah muncul dari mana ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Sasori sedikit terkejut saat ia melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam dan mendapati sebuah foto keluarga dengan ukuran besar yang terpajang di dinding apartemen. Hal yang membuat Sasori terkejut adalah salah satu wajah di dalam foto keluarga tersebut tak asing baginya. Tepatnya, ia mengenalnya.

"Sasuke..."

Lagi. Terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang memiliki Itachi. Tugas Sasuke adalah menyiapkan _limousin_ beserta supirnya dan menyiapkan markas rahasia yang cukup mewah. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meminjam apartemen Itachi yang sedang ke Filiphina.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Sasori" kata Gaara angkuh tersenyum sinis kepada Sasori.

"Apa yang-" Sasori memutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Benar saja, di depan pintu apartemen telah berjaga dua orang lengkap dengan senjatanya.

"Perkenalkan. Dia Nara Shikaku. Kepala inspektur kepolisian Konoha yang identitasnya tak pernah dipublikasikan. Kasihan sekali kau tidak mengenali wajahnya" Gaara membakar rokoknya sambil melihat ke arah Shikaku.

"Nara?" Sasori membeo.

"Ayahnya Shikamaru" sambung Shino yang muncul dari salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Selamat datang di apartemen Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke memasuki apartemen masih menggunakan kaos kru lengkap dengan _name tag_ -nya. Diikuti Sai dan Shikamaru di belakangnya dan sebuah peti berisi boneka Sasori yang diangkut oleh 4 orang anggota kepolisian.

"Duduklah, Sasori. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari tempat ini" kata Shikamaru berlalu melewati Sasori. Shikamaru berdiri di samping Gaara menatap tajam pada Sasori.

"Langsung saja. Kau akan ditahan atas pembunuhan berantai dan pemerkosaan yang kau lakukan" kata Gaara menunjuk langsung tepat di depan wajah Sasori.

"Jangan gila" kata Sasori santai sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"Karin, Shion, dan beberapa orang sebelumnya" Shikamaru mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Karin. Aku bersama Sasuke menemukan seragam Karin di tong sampah yang kau tinggalkan. Seragam itu ada di plastik hitam itu" tunjuk Sasori pada kantong plastik berwarna hitam yang berada diatas meja.

"Lalu, soal CCTV yang mati selama 30 menit. Sebenarnya kau tidak mematikannya, kau hanya menggantinya dengan pemandangan apartemen beberapa hari yang lalu yang bisa dengan gampang kau kendalikan melalui iPhonemu. Video rekaman cctv aslinya ada disini" kata Shikamaru memperlihatkan sebuah _disk._

"Aku juga memiliki _disk_ rekaman Shion" Shikamaru membuka telapak tangannya dan Gaara langsung memberikan _disk_ yang dimaksud pada Shikamaru.

"Dan yang paling penting adalah...aku memiliki semua aktifitasmu selama 24 jam di dalam apartemenmu" kata Gaara penuh kekesalan mendekati Sasori.

"Ba-bagaimana kau memiliki rekaman itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Bukankah tidak ada yang pernah masuk ke apartemen Sasori?" lanjut Sai kebingungan.

" _Password_ apartemennya gampang saja. Setiap dua hari ia mengganti _password_ nya. Pemuda lemah ini hanya menggunakan dua versi _password_. Tanggal lahir ibunya dan tanggal meninggal ibunya atau lebih tepatnya tanggal lahirnya sendiri" kata Gaara menundukkan wajahnya memandang Sasori yang duduk di kursi.

"Aku sengaja mengatakan belum pernah ada yang masuk ke apartemennya. Aku tidak ingin kalian menggangguku" lanjut Gaara.

" _Dasar brengsek!"_ batin Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino dan Sai bersamaan.

"Kau benar-benar mengetahuiku lebih dari apapun" balas Sasori dengan tatapan mata bencinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk tanpa sepengetahuanku?" lanjut Sasori.

"Setiap kau akan meninggalkan apartemenmu, kau selalu menyimpan _refill_ pensil di engsel pintu apartemenmu. Jika pensil itu patah sebelum kau pulang, berarti ada orang yang memasuki apartemenmu selain dirimu. Karenanya, aku selalu mengganti _refill_ pensil itu setiap aku keluar dari apartemenmu. Aku tak sering-sering masuk. Aku hanya masuk untuk memasang kamera penyadap. Itu saja" Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya.

"Video lengkapnya ada disini" sahut Shikaku begitu prihatin. Ia tak menyangka anak muda dihadapannya tengah berurusan dengan pembunuhan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh profesional.

"Lalu untuk seorang model terkenal lewat majalah Mizukage. Aku punya ini" kini giliran Shino yang angkat bicara sambil membawa sejenis cairan di tangannya.

"Jika cairan ini ku campurkan dengan air..." Shino menuangkan cairan tersebut ke wadah yang lumayan besar yang berisi air.

"Lalu ku siramkan seperti ini..." Shino mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air campuran cairan kimia buatannya.

Shino menyiramkan air tersebut pada bagian tangan boneka Sasori dan-

"MENGELUPAS..!" seru yang lain bersamaan.

"Li-lilinnya terkelupas sempurna" sahut salah seorang anggota polisi.

"Kalau kalian ingin tahu siapa yang ada dibalik polesan lilin ini...siramkan saja cairan ini" Shino mundur dan membiarkan anggota polisi yang melakukannya.

Tak hanya Sasori yang ternganga tak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi, semua orang yang ada di ruangan apartemen Itachi pun melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasori.

Semua lapisan lilin yang ada perlahan-lahan retak kemudian melebur bersama air.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan kemudian datang setelah tak ada lagi lapisan lilin yang tertempel pada-

"Tu-tubuuhhh?" Shikaku terkejut.

"Tu-tubuh asli?" tak ketinggalan, Sai dan Sasuke. Gaara, Shikamaru dan Shino sudah cukup tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Jadi, pencarian polisi terhadap salah seorang model yang menghilang di sekitar apartemen Akatsuki berakhir disini" kata Gaara lantang.

Baru kali ini Gaara terlihat banyak bicara. Tidak heran mengapa Sasori yang menjadi pemenang lomba ini. Dari segi pahatan tubuh sempurna seorang perempuan saja ia sudah menang. Apa yang lebih sempurna dari tubuh seorang model?

"Untuk beberapa orang hilang lainnya Ayah bisa mengirimkan polisi untuk memeriksa apartemen akatsuki lantai 13, apartemen nomor 20. Relief yang timbul di sepanjang dinding kamar Maniak ini adalah jenazah manusia" kata Shikamaru menginformasikan pada Ayahnya.

"Apa aku akan berakhir disini?" tanya Sasori mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan membusuk di penjara. _Sialan..!"_ maki Sasuke.

"Oh iya, sekedar menginformasikan. Pembunuhan Shion yang kau lakukan di depan gereja malam itu bukan Hinata yang memergokimu tapi Ino" Gaara hampir saja lupa hal yang satu ini.

"Jadi-..." Sai sudah tak heran lagi mengapa Ino bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Bodoh. Kenapa tidak kuhabisi saja sekalian malam itu" gerutu Sasori dengan nada suara yang teramat santai. Seolah membunuh adalah hal yang sangat biasa baginya.

"Sialan kau..!"

 _ **Bruuuggghhh...!**_

Sai melayangkan pukulan keras tepat di pipi kiri Sasori. Ujung bibir Sasori mengeluarkan darah.

"Tunggu! Kita melupakan sesuatu" Sasuke menghampiri Sasori.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang cukup keras.

"Ini..." Gaara melemparkan baju tidur Hinata yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah.

"A-apa artinya ini?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Artinya semuanya sudah selesai" suara lembut, pelan dan terdengar sangat khas. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan-

"HINATAAA...!" buru-buru Sasuke memeluk orang yang sedari tadi tak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" kata Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tampak sedikit berbeda.." gumam Sasuke pelan sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Rambutku sekarang pendek" kata Hinata tersenyum memegangi rambutnya. Rambut Hinata yang sekarang adalah model rambut di atas bahu (model rambut Hinata di Boruto the movie)

"Bagaimana..?" Sai pun sedikit kebingungan.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku sudah mengatakan kau tidak perlu khawatir" lanjut Gaara.

"Malam itu aku ke apartemen Sasori. Sebelum Sasori sampai di apartemennya, Gaara mengirimkanku pesan untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu anak. Kebetulan aku hafal lagu itu. Jadi, saat Sasori akan melakukan hal buruk padaku, aku menyanyikan lagu itu dengan pelan karena aku sedikit ketakutan. Tidak ku sangka Sasori mundur dan menjatuhkan _cutter_ -nya. Kemudian-" Hinata menggantung kata-katanya.

"Kemudian ia menangis. Begitulah si lemah ini" kata Gaara merutuki Sasori.

"Lagu _twinkle-twinkle little_ _star_ adalah lagu yang paling sering Sasori dengarkan waktu ia kecil. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya" Gaara melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Cukup, Gaara!" bentak Sasori.

"Semasa ibunya mengandung Sasori. Ibu Sasori sempat merekam suaranya sambil menyanyikan lagu itu. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Sasori mendapatkan rekaman itu dan mendengarkannya hampir setiap saat. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menjadi orang yang disalahkan atas meninggalnya ibunya. Ayahnya menikah lagi dan keluarga Ibunya selalu menyalahkannya dan akhirnya ia menjadi orang gila seperti yang ada di hadapan kalian sekarang ini" Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil melemparkan buku pada Sasori. Sasori hanya diam.

"Lalu cairan merah apa ini?" tanya Sasuke masih tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol wadah berisi cat berwarna merah. Cairan itu membasahi bajuku. Lalu setelah itu, aku menggunting rambutku sendiri dan memberikannya pada Sasori. Aku ingin ia menyelesaikan kegilaannya dengan cara yang indah. Aku menangis, saat aku menyadari rambutku tak lagi panjang. Aku takut kau tidak lagi menyukaiku, aku-"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja" Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Soal kucing yang kau berikan-"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Kau melalui saat yang sulit. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada kucing itu" kata Sasuke.

"Akan ku berikan yang baru" sambung Sasuke.

"Kalau bisa aku mau anjing saja" kata Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memang sudah mengetahui ini sejak awal. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan ini di area pameran?" Sasori kembali mempertanyakan hal ini pada Gaara.

"Apa? bisa kau pikir baik-baik pertanyaanmu?" Gaara menarik kerah baju Sasori.

"Semua ini karena kami adalah temanmu. Kami menyayangimu, brengsek. Kau tidak sendiri. Kami peduli padamu, sialan!" maki Shikamaru prihatin.

Tidak ada lagi pemberontakan dan tatapan tajam dari Sasori. Matanya terlalu lelah melemparkan tatapan benci. Kini ia membiarkan matanya lemah saat mengeluarkan air mata.

Sasori di tahan.

Polisi pun kembali ramai di apartemen Akatsuki. Mereka membongkar apartemen 20 di lantai 13. Tak ada dari mereka yang tidak menggeleng saat menemukan apa yang tertimbun semen dan membentuk relief di dinding apartemen Sasori.

Pencarian pada gadis-gadis yang hilang dan potongan-potongan tubuh yang hilang berakhir di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lantai 13 apartemen akatsuki kosong malam ini dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Gaara dan Shino ikut menginap di rumah Shikamaru, Sai menumpang tinggal sementara di rumah keluarga Ino. Sedangkan Hinata, tinggal bersama Sasuke di apartemen Itachi yang sedang kosong.

"Ini masakan makan malam yang aku janjikan" kata Hinata tersenyum malu-malu saat menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Setelah makan, aku ingin kita melanjutkan yang sempat tertunda itu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end/fin/owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Akhirnya selesai juga._

 _Makasih banget buat teman-teman yang udah baca fic amburadul ini sampe chap akhir._

 _Semoga temen-temen tetep nungguin fic-fic Kika yang lain ya._

 _*salam*_


End file.
